Stolen Kisses adaptación
by AnnyDayy
Summary: Fue bastante raro como ocurrió, el simplemente se agachó un poco para besarla en una mejilla, ella en un acto reflejo levantó la cara y levemente la giró, esos simples movimientos consiguieron hacer algo realmente deseado para ambos...
1. 1 Prologo

hola, bueno esta historia es una adaptación de **Stolen kisses**, fic de _**Amnii**_ basado en el dibujo manga_** Inuyasha de Rumiko, **_ he solicitado a la autora que me dejara adaptar la historia a nuestra gran Serie BONES... de Hart y Step, producida por FOX

* * *

_**Esta historia se centra en Booth y Brennan, ambos policias, uno del FBI y otra una simple criminóloga**_

_**ambos se conocen de hace años, aunque solo se vieron una vez, y tras la aparicion de Booth comenzarán**_

_**a ocurrir cosas extrañas, a la vez que ambos comienzan a enamorarse sin poder remediarlo, aunque Brennan**_

_**está totalmente en contra de entregarse a ese estúpido mujeriego que hace que sus rodillas flaqueen con una sola mirada**_

_**de esos ojos de perrito.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 prologo**

-Los hombres son nuestros conejillos de indias cariño, son fáciles de manipular y te lo digo por experiencia, así que no se por qué no quieres uno.

-Ángela a veces no entiendo porque te hiciste psicóloga si tienes esa mentalidad tan…no sé cómo decirlo.

-Psicóloga-sexóloga cariño, y espero no verte en mi consulta nunca, aunque teniendo en cuenta tus últimos rolletes…

-¡Agg cállate Ángela!

-Lo que tu digas Brennan pero el sexo es muy importante y…

Temperance Brennan suspiró pesadamente mientras dejaba el lápiz sobre la mesa, había estado recordando la conversación que tuvo con su amiga por teléfono, tal vez Ángela tuviese razón y era hora de darle una alegría al cuerpo, pero no tenía ganas de un rollo de una noche y además ella últimamente no tenía noches libres, el trabajo ocupaba casi todo su tiempo y estaba realmente cansada de tener tanto papeleo, casi no recordaba la última vez que paso un fin de semana entero en casa, a veces se arrepentía muchísimo de haberse metido en la policía, aunque más bien lo suyo era papeleo e investigación, nada de correr tras los ladrones y esas cosas, y la verdad su trabajo no era tan emocionante como en la televisión, nada de cadáveres sin identificar y medio desfigurados, lo más horripilante que había visto era un gato que había estirado la pata en el escenario de un crimen y el pobre se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y sangrando por la boca.

-Aún me queda una hora…-dijo suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la máquina de cafés, se pidió un expreso, aunque seguía diciendo que esos cafés sabían a alquitrán o algo parecido.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y encendió el MSN poniéndose como no conectada, al instante empezaron a salir ventanitas de nuevos contactos, y mira por donde todos eran hombres.

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer, le dije que no le diera mi correo a nadie.

Ángela se había propuesto encontrarle un amigo con mucho derecho a roce, y como sus anteriores planes de presentarle chicos no funcionaron –más que nada porque Brennan se vestía de la peor forma y se recogía el pelo en un horrible moño- pues los chicos salían pitando a la primera oportunidad, había decidido buscarle un amigo por Internet, y conociéndola le habría dado permiso a su novio Hodgins para que pasara el MSN de Brennan a todos sus amigos que la conocían de vista.

-A veces pienso que Ángela no tiene vida propia.

Siguió bebiendo el asqueroso café a la vez que miraba quien estaba conectado, casi nadie y francamente era normal, nadie en su sano juicio estaría levantado a las seis y media de la mañana.

-Yo paso de seguir aquí-dijo mientras apagaba el portátil y comenzaba a guardar unas carpetas en una bandolera junto con el portátil, subió las persianas de la oficina y cerró con llave alejándose del lugar, hacia los aparcamientos, donde se monto en su Citroen C1 rojo metalizado.

En menos de quince minutos se encontraba frente a la cafetería "Mairan" realmente adoraba el café de ese lugar y por no hablar de los donuts, pensaba saltarse el régimen, volvería a hacer amistad con las calorías y recuperaría a su viejo amigo el azúcar.

Entró en el establecimiento aún pensando en cosas absurdas y se sentó en la barra, no necesitaba leer el menú de la cafetería, prácticamente se lo sabía de memoria, así que simplemente esperó hasta que Daisy se acercó para atenderla.

-Buenos días Temperance.

Le dio los buenos días a Daisy y pidió sus donuts y un buen café, observó como la muchacha se alejaba y la miró de arriba abajo, todavía podía recordar a su antigua amiga de instituto y de primer año de universidad, era completamente diferente, y no era solo por el físico –aunque también había cambiado- si no de mentalidad, tuvo que madurar de golpe y dejar sus estudios; aún podía recordar el día en que Daisy les dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada y que el muy cabrón de su novio la había dejado al enterarse.

-Aquí tienes Temperance-le dijo Daisy dulcemente a la vez que le servía sus donuts con muchas calorías y azúcar, y un buen café.

-Muchas gracias Daisy, ¿qué tal esta Michael?

-Muy bien, ya empezó las clases-dijo con una sonrisa, se notaba que a pesar de las circunstancias en las que el niño había nacido ella lo adoraba-

-Me alegro.

Daisy sonrío a Brennan y se despidió mientras se acercaba a otro cliente, era una buena chica con un pasado muy desafortunado.

-Que rico estas amigo donut, mi amigo azúcar y yo hemos hecho las paces

-¿Bren qué haces hablando con un donut?

Brennan se giró y vio a Ángela, la cual la miraba extrañada, un sonrojo cubrió la cara de Brennan, realmente necesitaba ir al psicólogo.

-Esto…no

-¿Ah no? ¿Y con quién?

-Con el señor azúcar.

Ángela no dijo nada simplemente se sentó a su lado, pidió un café, y sacó su agenda y un bolígrafo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que te de cita?

-¿Tengo pinta de necesitar una psicóloga?

-¿La verdad? Un poco pero creo que necesitas más una sexóloga.

-Angy odio cuando empiezas así, te preocupas más tú, por mi vida sexual que yo.

-Cariño me preocupo por ti, y por tu mente.

-Deja mi mente en paz.

-Vale pues me preocupo por tus partes bajas que parece que siempre están de vacaciones.

-Ángela…olvídame a mí y a mis partes bajas, que mira por donde están perfectamente.

Ángela se río, Brennan había casi gritado eso último y tanto los hombres como los muchachos del bar se habían girado a mirarla, eran como moscas.

-Ahora en serio Brennan, dime que no necesitas un hombre que te encierre en un cuarto.

-¿Para qué voy a querer yo eso?

-¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo?

-No gracias, me traumatizare con tu mal arte.

Ángela miró mal a su amiga y le hizo burla sacándole la lengua.

-Muy bien haz lo que quieras cariño, pero recuerda algo, la vida no es solo trabajo, también hay otras cosas.

-Tú dices eso porque tu vida y tu trabajo están entrelazados y puedes compaginarlos perfectamente, el último novio que tuve fue Sully y mira como acabamos, el dejándome porque no nos veíamos casi y yo mandándole a la mierda.

Ángela suspiró y se levantó del taburete.

-Bueno lo que tú digas Brennan pero realmente espero que sepas que estás haciendo.

-Ya podré tener novio cuando sea jefa de laboratorio.

-¿Y eso cuando será? ¿A los treinta y ocho o a los cuarenta y cinco?, bueno déjalo total se que eres imposible, pero de todas formas te quiero-le dijo la castaña mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se iba- ¡adiós cariño!

Brennan hizo un gesto de adiós y se levantó del taburete, dejando el dinero sobre la barra, y saliendo despreocupadamente del local, esa noche le tocaba guardia y realmente no estaba de humor para soportar otra noche de aburrimiento.

Se subió en su coche y condujo con tranquilidad hacia casa escuchando la radio.

Aparcó frente a su casa, era la única de la calle que no tenia garaje, pero que iba a hacerle, bastante le costaba poder pagar las facturas de la casa y sus gastos propios, aunque era verdad que no le faltaba de nada, pero ansiaba algún día poder ir a una tienda y comprar todo lo que quisiera sin tener antes que mirar los precios y desilusionarse al ver que estaba por encima de sus capacidades económicas.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó el portátil junto con los documentos y su bolso en el sillón más cercano, se quitó los tacones y les pegó una patada, estaba muy pero que muy cansada y esa noche tenía más trabajo, ¿algún día podría tener una noche tranquila en su casa?, se puso unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta marrón junto con sus zapatillas rosas de andar por casa, y comenzó a recoger un poco, realmente necesitaba una asistenta, o si no una madre, lo suyo no era el limpiar, había cajas de pizza encima de la mesa, libros y papeles por el suelo, mantas sobre el sofá y latas de coca cola light hasta en la habitación.

-Odio mi vida.

Comenzó a recoger cosa por cosa, cuando terminó eran las diez y media de la mañana, así que se acostó sobre el sofá y puso el despertador a las dos y media de la tarde, realmente su horario no era normal.

* * *

-Maldita sea coge el puñetero móvil.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños maldecía a su móvil mientras intentaba contactar con alguien, la gente le miraba raro, pues no era normal ver en mitad del aeropuerto a un hombre de unos veintiocho años maldiciendo a su móvil a toda voz.

-Juro que cuando te coja te mato-siguió amenazando el hombre- lo juro Hodgins, te arrancare la cabeza.

Pero al parecer se canso de maldecir al teléfono pues cogió la maleta que había dejado en el suelo y comenzó a andar hacia la salida del aeropuerto, una vez allí llamó a un taxi y le dio la dirección de la casa de su amigo, al cual pensaba arrancar la cabeza y seguramente tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pues el traje de color azul oscuro dejaba notar unos fuertes brazos, que seguro podían acabar con la cabeza de cualquiera.

Después de diez minutos de viaje, el conductor del taxi paró frente a una casa de color crema, el hombre le dio al taxista su dinero y salió del coche, acercándose a la puerta de la casa y tocando el timbre.

-¡Voy!-se oyó una voz de dentro de la casa, al cabo de un par de minutos abrió la puerta una muchacha de ojos marrones y cabello castaño recogido en una trenza, la chica era bastante linda tenía unos bonitos ojos, pero realmente no era de su tipo.

-Tú debes ser Ángela-dijo el hombre sin ni siquiera presentarse y pasando de la cara de incertidumbre de la castaña al ver como entraba en la casa.

-¡Hodgins baja tú estúpido culo hasta aquí si no quieres que te rompa el cuello!

Ángela pegó un pequeño saltito de impresión mientras cerraba la puerta y balbuceaba algunas tonterías, de pronto giró su vista al oír unos trompicones por los escalones, y vio a su novio Jack Hodgins maldecir mientras se intentaba abrochar unos pantalones.

-¿Quieres causarme un trauma?

-¿Y tú a mí un ataque al corazón?

-No contestaste al móvil, te dije que te llamaría, pero no tú tienes que dejar el móvil por ahí perdido.

-Estaba bañándome.

-Pues no lo parece, hueles a perro muerto.

- Booth aprende a ser más amable, te recuerdo que hay una señorita delante.

Ángela hacía rato que se había perdido en la conversión llena de insultos de esos dos, tragó saliva y se acercó a Booth tendiéndole la mano.

-Ángela Montenegro –le dijo sonriéndole, Booth estrecho su mano y le sonrío-

-Seeley Booth, siento mucho el espectáculo-dijo sensualmente- simplemente me saca de mis casillas.

Cuando Ángela iba a responder Hodgins tiró a Booth de la chaqueta.

-Deja de coquetear con mi novia idiota.

-¿Tu novia?, Hodgins habíamos acordado que ibas a salir del armario.

Ángela suspiró y vio como ambos comenzaban otra vez a discutir, realmente no entendía la situación.

* * *

B**ueno fin del prologo... espero que les guste la historia tanto cuanto a mi me gusto y me gusta, ya que el fic original aun no esta rematado ( me debes continuación Amnii, jajaja) espero sus review para esta gran escritora que es Amnii ¿ok? bye**


	2. 2 El intruso

Bueno, quiero dar las gracias, de mi parte y de Amnii, por los comentarios, este es el 2º capitulo, _uno de mis favoritos _ si leéis y lo sabres porque jajajaj

**_

* * *

adaptación- Stolen Kisses_**

_**Capitulo 2 - El intruso **_

-Mmm...…- Brennan apagó el despertador y se levantó del sofá bostezando, tenía el pelo de una forma desastrosa, y las legañas aún en sus ojos, cogió un sobre de macarrones a la boloñesa y preparó algo de agua hervida, los echo y comenzó a removerlos, definitivamente había dejado la dieta.

Mientras los macarrones se hacían sacó de la nevera una coca cola light y un plato, en cinco minutos estaba tomando sus macarrones precocinados y su coca cola light sin gas, realmente su vida apestaba.

-No es justo me hice criminóloga para vivir acción, no para tener que hacer trabajos extras por la noche y comer sobres precocinados.

Refunfuñando llevó el plato ya vacío junto con la lata a la cocina y volvió al salón, se sentó en el sofá y puso la tele, para su profunda desgracia salió Bones, con sus protagonistas, Bonnie y Clyde, una famosa antropóloga y un agente del FBI, viviendo siempre extraordinarias aventuras en cada caso, además de compartieren una excitante tensión sexual.

-Os demandare todo lo que enseñáis por la tele es una mentira, sois un fraude-le chillaba Brennan a la televisión, quizás al final sí que necesitaba ir a la consulta de Ángela.

* * *

-¿Quieres mas carne Booth?-le preguntó Ángela a su invitado mientras servía a Hodgins una chuleta-

-No gracias estoy lleno-le respondió el otro-

-Bien y ahora que has terminado… ¿porque ese repentino interés por venir aquí?

Booth alzó la cabeza y miró a Hodgins el cual aún estaba comiendo su chuleta, sonrío arrogantemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente me apetecía.

-Mentiroso, tío estabas en New York, ¿qué bicho te ha picado para venir aquí? Se sincero.

-Muy bien.

Hodgins miro a su amigo que se había puesto serio y le miraba fijamente.

-He venido a…

-Aquí está el postre-Ángela entró en ese momento en el salón con un helado de chocolate, nata y vainilla, ambos hombres se callaron de golpe y miraron a la muchacha, la pobre no sabía ni que decir así que simplemente dejo el helado sobre la mesa y se corto un trozo, esos dos la intimidaban, y eso que era difícil intimidar a una persona como Ángela Montenegro.

* * *

Brennan se levantó del sofá tras ver tres episodios de Bones e insultarlos hasta hartarse, les había llamado de todo, hasta había inventado unos cuantos insultos, apagó la televisión y fue hacia su cuarto, cogió una toalla, la ropa interior y el radiocasete con los éxitos del momento, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta, iba a darse un buen baño antes de tener que ir a trabajar, aunque hasta las siete y media no tenía que presentarse allí.

Se metió en la bañera de agua caliente, escuchando de fondo la música, dio un suspiro de placer y cerró los ojos dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos doloridos por haber pasado la noche en una silla, poco a poco comenzó a divagar entre algunos recuerdos que sin saber por qué le vinieron a la mente, recuerdos que muchas veces la atormentaban, recuerdos que venían acompañados de unos ojos castaños como el chocolate.

-Nunca conseguiré quitármelo de la cabeza…-susurró mientras se jabonaba el cuerpo con el gel, dándose una especie de masaje con la esponja, pensando que no era la esponja la que tocaba su cuerpo, sino aquel muchacho de ojos marrones.

-¿Y bien Booth piensas contármelo?

Booth se giró a mirar a su amigo, hacia diez minutos que la novia de este había dicho que tenía que ir a por su gata al veterinario y desde entonces se habían quedado solos, el hombre confiaba en su amigo pero no podía decirle toda la verdad, no era seguro para él.

-Es confidencial, sabes que no puedo contarte nada.

-Booth me metí en esto hace nueve años, ¿no confías lo suficiente en mí?

-No me refiero a ese trabajo, me refiero a mi trabajo de verdad.

-¿Ha quien te han mandado investigar?

Booth suspiró y sacó de su maleta el ordenador, lo encendió y miró a su amigo.

-No puedes decir nada de esto, ni una sola palabra.

-Sabes que soy discreto.

-Ni a Ángela, a nadie.

-Lo sé, lo se

Booth suspiró y metiendo la contraseña apareció su menú de inicio, le dio a unas cuantas carpetas y abrió un documento de texto, en el cual aparecía una foto de una muchacha de unos veintiséis años, de piel clara y de buen cuerpo.

-Tengo que averiguar ciertas cosas de ella.

Hodgins no le respondió.

-Hodgins, ¿Estás bien?

-Yo conozco a esa chica.

-Me da igual si la conoces o no esto es cosa mía.

Hodgins no hizo ningún comentario, realmente esto no era de su incumbencia.

La próxima hora la pasaron hablando de tonterías, hasta que Booth decidió irse, tenía que hacer algunas cosas, y Hodgins le despidió diciendo que ya se pasaría por su hotel para reventarle el mueble bar.

* * *

Brennan abrió la puerta de su coche y se montó, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, y menos teniendo en cuenta que lo único que haría sería rellenar papeles, arrancó el vehículo y se dirigió a la oficina, lamentándose de su mala suerte con el trabajo.

Booth entró en la oficina, no sabía dónde estaba el interruptor de la luz así que tanteó a oscuras el lugar intentando buscarlo, pero tuvo la mala suerte de caer una lámpara de mesa de un escritorio provocando un gran estruendo.

Brennan se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido fuera de su despacho, se levantó de la silla intentando no hacer ruido y cogió su pistola, normalmente nunca la usaba aunque sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, se suponía que no debía haber nadie en la oficina, abrió la puerta y vio una sombra a lo lejos, sigilosamente salió de su despacho y se agachó mientras examinaba minuciosamente al intruso.

Booth vio una puerta abierta con luz y fue hacia allí con tranquilidad intentando no tropezar, cuando de pronto algo le golpeó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Brennan acababa de golpear al intruso con una lámpara, y aparentemente este se había desmayado, haciéndose con la poca luz que venía de su despacho cogió unas esposas para inmovilizarlo, quedándose muda en cuanto le vio.

-Tu…

Temperance alucinaba mientras miraba al intruso, no podía creerlo, estaba delante de ella, después de tantos años volvía a verle, podía recordar perfectamente la primera y única vez que le vio, esa vez ella se quedó embobada mirándole y cuando él le preguntó cómo se llamaba ella comenzó a tartamudear.

De pronto Brennan sintió como algo la tiraba al suelo, cuando pudo reaccionar se encontró entre el cuerpo del hombre y el suelo, bueno había que añadir que tenía una pistola en la sien.

-¿Quién mierda eres?

-Eso debería decirlo yo, esta es mi oficina, así que deja de apuntarme con la puñetera pistola y quítate de encima.

Booth se quedó callado mirando a la mujer de cabellos castaños, no podía verla bien con la poca luz pero algo le decía que no era para nada fea. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y mirándola con desconfianza apartó la pistola de la cabeza de la mujer y lentamente se levantó.

-Gracias-dijo Brennan junto con un gruñido-

-No es para nada femenino gruñir.

-Tampoco es nada caballeroso atacarme y apuntarme con una pistola.

-Tú me distes con algo en la cabeza.

-Y tú entraste en mi oficina sin permiso alguno, ¿Quién se supone que eres?

Booth se sacudió la ropa como dándole poca importancia a lo que ella decía, pero decidió responderle.

-agente especial Seeley Booth, soy del FBI.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Booth se vio apuntado por una pistola, Brennan le miraba con rabia y desconfianza.

-Y una mierda, ¿para qué vendría el FBI aquí? Además nadie de tu edad puede entrar en el FBI es imposible, dicen que se tarda años en poder ingresar.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero…-de un rápido movimiento Booth le quitó la pistola, dejando a Brennan aturdida-Odio que me apunten.

La mujer alucinaba mientras miraba al hombre de cabello castaños, ¿realmente era del FBI? ¿O solo era un engaño? Cuando le conoció él ni siquiera estudiaba.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto Booth le dio la pistola y sacó su cartera, mostrándole su placa.

Brennan la cogió y la revisó varias veces, como si no se lo creyera.

-Está bien eres del FBI, pero lo que me interesa es saber qué demonios haces aquí-le dijo a la defensiva -

-Te lo diré si me haces un favor y me traes un café, ah y por cierto si enciendes las luces mucho mejor.

Brennan estuvo a punto de mandarle a la mierda, pero se lo pensó dos veces, realmente la intrigaba porqué aquel agente del FBI estaba en la ciudad. Así, que encendió las luces del local frente a su oficina y fue a la máquina de café, en la cual pidió un expreso, en unos minutos se sentó en una silla frente al hombre y le dio su café.

-Ahora dime qué haces aquí.

-Eso es información confidencial, pero te diré que pasare mucho tiempo por aquí-dijo el hombre mientras bebía un poco de café-

Ambos se callaron y Brennan vio la mueca de asco del moreno.

-Dios ¿esto qué es? ¿Alquitrán?

Brennan rodó los ojos, al menos en algo coincidía con él.

-No, no lo es y más te vale bebértelo, porque no hay otro.

Booth refunfuñó pero siguió bebiéndose el café, a la vez que observaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente, era bajita comparada con él, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, el cabello de color pardo estaba sujeto en una cola alta, la piel era blanquecina, y por lo que podía ver tenía un buen cuerpo, pues la camisa de ella estaba medio abierta y al estar algo inclinada le dejaba una bonita vista, Seeley sonrío arrogantemente, la mujer no era una gran belleza en sí, las había visto más guapas, pero había algo que le gustaba, y mucho.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-le preguntó él, aunque le habían dado fichas con los nombres y expedientes de cada uno de los empleados de la oficina, aún ni los había mirado.

- Temperance Brennan criminóloga.

Booth se quedó pensando mirándola, intentando disimular su sorpresa.

-Con que criminología…

-Sí, ¿tienes algo en contra de eso?-le dijo la mujer a la defensiva-

-Para nada me da igual tu profesión, no tengo ninguna norma sobre el trabajo cuando me acuesto con alguien.

Brennan se quedó callada procesando la frase, ese hombre era un tonto y un egocéntrico, ¡¿qué le hacía pensar que ella se acostaría con él?

-Yo sobre el trabajo tampoco, pero mi regla principal es no acostarme con tíos que se crean dioses.

-Cariño intenta decirme eso cuando dejes de comerme con los ojos-dijo arrogantemente sonriéndola-

-Sigue con esas tonterías y lo que haré será pegarte un tiro y deshacerme de tu cadáver.

Booth sonrío de una forma extraña como burlándose de ella, estaba intentando ponerla de los nervios, pero Brennan no pensaba perder la calma, aunque la falta de sueño no ayudaba ciertamente.

-Por cierto, necesito un despacho.

-¿Y a mí qué?-le dijo Brennan, ese tío le estaba cayendo muy mal-

-Solo será temporal.

-Te lo repito de nuevo, ¿y a mi qué mierda me cuentas?

-Muy bien si no te interesa-dijo el levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia su despacho- yo lo decía porque me ha gustado tu despacho.

A Brennan se la llevaron los demonios cuando el terminó de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡No, no y no!-comenzó a gritarle acercándose peligrosamente-

-Estás ante un superior no me grites.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Me ha costado mucho tener ese despacho y no pienso cederlo!

-Es temporal.

-No te quedaras con MI despacho.

-Te repito que es temporal, y me da igual lo que digas, mañana se lo pediré a tú jefe, y sabes perfectamente que no me lo negarán.

Brennan le miró con muchísimo odio, pensando que ese no era el muchacho que ella recordaba, este se había convertido en el mismísimo demonio.

Pero ya su jefe se enteraría de lo que ella pensaba sobre el cambio que ese idiota pensaba hacer.

Entró seguida por Booth el cual miraba como ella comenzaba a quitar cosas del escritorio y meterlas en una mochila que tenia colgada de la percha, estaba realmente furiosa.

-No tardes mucho.

Brennan le lanzó una mirada que helaría el mismísimo infierno, estaba claro que esa mujer tenía carácter, y eso a Booth le gustaba.

La mujer termino de guardar las cosas que había sobre el escritorio, y se giró mirando con mala leche a Booth.

-Mañana por la mañana terminaré de quitar cosas cuando me asignen otro lugar.

De pronto a Booth se le ocurrió una idea…

-¿Otro lugar?, me parece que no lo has entendido-le dijo el agente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú seguirás aquí, me ayudaras en mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo? Soy criminóloga, no secretaria, ni ayudante de un tío súper arrogante y egocentrista.

-Me acabas de describir dulzura.

-¡No me llames dulzura idiota!

-Yo te digo cosas bonitas y tú me insultas, así no conseguiremos entendernos pequeña.

Brennan contó hasta diez, intentando no pegarle un tiro, hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía así la paciencia, y era peligroso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su pistola estaba cargada.

-No me llames pequeña…tengo veintiséis años, una carrera completa y vivo en una casa de dos plantas, ¡no soy pequeña!

-Mides un metro setenta más o menos, comparándote conmigo eres pequeña-dijo el hombre presumiendo de su metro ochenta y cinco-

-¡Jirafa!, ojala te des con el techo y te abras la cabeza.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte-dijo él con una sonrisa-

La mujer simplemente pegó un portazo y salió de la oficina llevándose, sus cosas más importantes, no pensaba quedarse esa noche en ese lugar, con el tipo que había tachado ya de insoportable.

-¡Qué enfadona!-dijo Booth mientras encendía su portátil, realmente le estaba empezando a gustar la ciudad, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que una mujer tan apasionada como Temperance Brennan vivía en ella, porque desde el primer momento se le había antojado esa chica de ojos azules.

* * *

Brennan terminó de salir del edificio maldiciendo a Booth, estaba hecha una furia, entonces fijo su vista en un coche, para ser más exactos un Ferrari 430 Monza, y entonces recordó haber visto las llaves del coche de Booth, el llavero era idéntico al símbolo del coche, no se lo pensó dos veces, saco sus llaves y…

Arañó la carrocería, una hermosa marca de arañazo que iba desde la mitad de la puerta del conductor hasta el final del coche, después saco la navaja que llevaba en el bolso –llevaba una navaja, nunca se sabe cuando la iba a necesitar- y le pincho una rueda trasera y otra delantera, eso le enseñaría a no meterse con Temperance Brennan, nunca más…

Y después de haber concluido su pequeña pero querida venganza se fue a su casa, al menos podría dormir una noche entera.

Al cabo de una media hora se pudo escuchar en el parking frente a las oficinas de la policía un grito, seguido de un gruñido y unas maldiciones, el agente Seeley Booth había encontrado su coche…

* * *

**¿ha que Brennan es mala? el pobre Seeley solo quiere darle un poco de placer...**

espero que lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndolo, porque yo cuando lo leí si me lo pase... besos a tods vale... bye


	3. 3 Temperance Brennan

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, la autora también esta muy contenta que les guste el fic, es un honor recopilar un fic y que las personas, como vosotras, lo lean... gracias de verdad...

* * *

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Temperance, ¿qué era aquello tan urgente que quería decirme?

Brennan dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en su pie izquierdo y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Quiero mi despacho –fue directa al grano, ni pensó que su exigencia pudiese tener un tono maleducado.

-Aún tiene su despacho ¿no? Simplemente lo compartirá con el agente Booth –le dijo su jefe recordando la petición del agente para que Brennan le sirviera como secretaria, asistenta o ayudante-

-No quiero compartirlo con ese hombre.

-Temperance aquí quien es el jefe, ¿usted o yo?

-Usted, pero…

-Entonces ¿por qué esta desobedeciendo mi orden?

-No me parece adecuado que una criminóloga haga de secretaria para alguien del FBI.

-No pensé que la molestaría tanto, teniendo en cuenta que tendrá acceso a cierta información confidencial, y que al trabajar con un agente del FBI su experiencia aumentará lo cual se verá en su currículo.

A Brennan se le iluminaron los ojos ante el comentario de su jefe. Eso significaba mucho más de lo que su jefe había dicho, mucho más. No dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, intentando no pegar saltos de alegría.

Pero su júbilo desapareció en cuanto vio a Seeley Booth mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y esa cara de felicidad?

-No es asunto tuyo agente.

-Sí que lo es, te recuerdo que ahora eres…

-No soy tu secretaria-le advirtió a la vez que le mandaba una mirada asesina-

-Iba a decir mi querida y sexy criminóloga particular.

La reacción de la mujer no se hizo esperar, su rostro enrojeció notablemente –cosa que a Booth le complació enormemente- pero un segundo después la mujer se dio la vuelta, se acercó al agente y delante de todo el mundo le pego un tortazo, uno que resonó en toda la oficina.

-No soy tu querida criminóloga.

-¿Y sexy?

-Claro que soy sexy, pero no contigo imbécil.

Ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Pues si intentas no ser sexy podrías comenzar dejando de mover tanto las caderas al andar…-susurró él, mientras se tocaba la mejilla, no le había dolido demasiado, además le habían golpeado muchas otras veces, aunque pocas una mujer.

Brennan decidió no responderle, porque si no el agente acabaría en el suelo con un balazo en la frente.

-Aunque me encantaría verte con una falda y unos taconazos realzando esas hermosas piernas que tienes, pero he de admitir que me resulta más atrayente la idea de verte sin ropa, y…

Brennan se fue rápidamente porque cada vez se sentía más tentada a usar su arma.

* * *

-Vamos Bren no puede ser tan malo.

-Malo es poco, es horrible-dijo mientras se metía en la boca otra patata, llevaba media hora colgada al teléfono, hablando con Ángela sobre su nuevo "problemilla" un problema con nombre y apellido, y precisamente no le asustaba el hecho de que tuviese nombre y apellido, sino más bien el que ella siguiera sintiéndose atraída por él.

-Haber me estás diciendo que conoces a ese hombre. Pero… ¿de cuándo?

Brennan suspiró antes de responderle, pensándose la respuesta, le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-Le conocí cuando yo tenía 17 años.

-¿Dónde?

-Ángela, ¿de qué te suena el nombre de Seeley Booth?

-¿Cómo? ¿Seeley Booth?, espera Bren ahora te llamo.

La chica se quedó con la palabra en la boca, el pitido que escuchaba indicaba que Ángela había colgado, ella nunca hacía eso, ¿qué mosca le había picado?, miró el teléfono unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, dijo que la llamaría ¿no?, pues eso era más que suficiente, ahora tenía que ir a ducharse, le dolía la espalda horrores.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño, desvistiéndose mientras caminaba, dejando así un reguero de ropa que terminaba frente a la puerta del baño; abrió la ducha y la dejó con el agua corriendo para que esta se calentara, mientras, se puso enfrente del espejo para poder observarse.

Booth la había llamado sexy, pero ella no se consideraba sexy ni en un millón de años.

Dio un par de vueltas y se soltó el pelo dejando que cayera como una cascada sobre su espalda, puede que no fuera sexy ni un bombón de esos que tanto le gustaba a los hombres, pero al menos era bonita, o al menos así se consideraba ella.

Se miro de nuevo al espejo esta vez evaluando sus pechos, eran pequeños, bastante pequeños una 85, eso la hacía verse como una adolescente, bueno eso tenía su lado positivo, pero teniendo veintiséis años no era tan agradable estar prácticamente plana.

¿A Booth le gustarían sus pechos?

Parpadeo confundida cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, ella no pensaba tener nada con él, ni siquiera un revolcón.

_-¿Por qué no?-_le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, algo le decía que se parecía a la voz de ella cuando tenía 16 años-

_-Porque es un mujeriego empedernido._

_-Pero tiene buen culo y seguro que no es lo único que tiene bueno, además dime que no te mueres por poder tocarlo._

Brennan empezaba a odiar la vocecita adolescente que había aparecido de pronto en su cabeza, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera algo que no quería oír.

_-No tengo 16 años, he madurado. Ya no tengo las hormonas revolucionadas._

_-¡Oh vamos! ¡Si se te revolucionan en cuanto le ves!_

_-¡Cállate!_

La molesta vocecita desapareció. A todos los problemas que tenía ahora tendría que sumarle soportar una conciencia adolescente dentro de su cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que esa conciencia adolescente quería coger a Booth y hacerle algunas cosas que eran realmente… ¿vergonzosas? No, vergonzosas no, pero excitantes sí.

De pronto sintió que algo mojaba sus pies, bajo la vista y vio que el suelo del cuarto de baño estaba encharcado, no había cerrado la ducha.

* * *

Ángela miro de una forma amenazadora a su novio, llevaba media hora intentando entablar una conversación con él, hasta ahora no había conseguido resultados.

-Muy bien pues esta noche dormirás en el sofá-esa era su ultima estrategia para poder preguntarle algunas cosas-

-Está bien, está bien –exclamó exasperado el hombre-

Ángela no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que se podía identificar como de victoria.

-No te rías así, que es lo que querías preguntarme- dijo él apagando la pantalla del ordenador y girando la silla para mirar a su novia-

-Tú sabías que Booth y Brennan se conocen ¿verdad?

El hombre no dijo nada.

-Oh vamos Hodgins no seas cruel, quiero saber esos cotilleos.

-A ver no sé nada, simplemente que Booth está trabajando temporalmente con Brennan, le han hecho trasladarse aquí para que evalué a los empleados.

-¿Brennan lo sabrá?

-No, y no le digas nada, se supone que deben actuar como siempre.

Ángela sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sus labios estaban sellados, no diría nada.

-Bueno gracias por la información, me voy a casa de Brennan, no me esperes levantada.

-Ángela son solo las 6:30 de la tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo te piensas pasar allí?

La mujer dijo adiós con la mano y salió del cuarto dejando a Hodgins con cara de tonto mirando la puerta.

Esperaba que su novia no le dijera nada a Brennan, pues sabía que como su mujercita se pusiera a pensar en lo que había dicho encontraría algo muy extraño en su testimonio.

-¡Vamos Brennan respóndeme! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-No diré nada si no es en presencia de un abogado, conozco mis derechos Ángela.

-¿¡Oh vamos tan difícil es admitir que te gusta ese bombón moreno!

-¡¿Tan difícil es que bajes la voz?

Brennan estaba exaltada y muy sonrojada llevaba quince minutos intentando eludir las preguntas de Ángela, pero el problema es que su amiga era demasiado perseverante.

Parecía no bastarle con un simple "No quiero hablar del tema".

Aunque eso ya lo sabía ella.

-Solo dime una cosa Brennan.

-Según lo que sea.

-¿De qué le conoces?

El semblante de Brennan cambio totalmente, en sus ojos se podía apreciar una mirada triste.

-¿Y esa cara?

-Le conocí el día del entierro de mi padre-susurro la morena-

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Ángela comprendía perfectamente a su amiga.

Brennan simplemente suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre era detective en el FBI?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, estuviste dándome por saco con eso durante años, hasta que...

-Eh...si, bien pues al parecer era el hijo de un compañero de mi padre.

-¿Y aún te acuerdas después de 9 años?

-Sí, es que cuando le vi… me olvide de todo, por muy mal que suene, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un entierro…

Entre las dos se hizo el silencio, no era incomodo ambas se entendían perfectamente no necesitaban hablar.

-Bueno esta noche me quedo a cenar y también a dormir, ¡toda la noche de juerga!

-¡Ángela mañana tengo que trabajar!

-¡Bah!

Brennan desistió en el momento que vio a Ángela coger el teléfono para pedir comida, realmente no había insistido mucho, ella también quería pasar una noche de chicas.

Se oían sollozos en el apartamento, más concretamente en el salón, donde se podía ver a dos mujeres una llorando, rodeadas de pañuelos prestando atención al televisor en el cual estaba puesta una película de drama, y la otra totalmente perdida por no saber porque a su amiga le hacía llorar tal cosa. Si solo estaban emitiendo el final de la película, en el que los dos enamorados se reencontraban, era la típica película de lloriqueo que emitían de vez en cuando en la televisión, nada del otro mundo pero su amiga parecía afectada por la felicidad de la pareja al final.

-Es tan triste-dijo Ángela antes de hacer un ruido un tanto grotesco al sonarse la nariz-

-pero si solo son dos actores que no deben sentir nada uno por el otro.

Replico aburrida y irritada por esta siendo obligada a ver aquella tonta película. Ángela fulmino a su amiga por su comentario antes de volver a poner toda la atención en la televisión, estaba totalmente enganchada como para poner a discutir sobre el amor con su amiga.

* * *

Booth tomo otro sorbo de su café de maquina extra cargado, estaba muy cansando el día le había agotado completamente, con tanto papeleo y tanta lectura de expedientes.

Dejo el vaso sobre su escritorio y cerro una carpeta, era el expediente de uno de los agentes del departamento de policía, cogió otra carpeta de un pequeño montón en el que estaban apiladas, le faltaría por mirar unas seis o siete carpetas, realmente estaba deseando terminar.

Con aburrimiento abrió otra fea carpeta marrón, pero esta vez al ver la foto que tenía en la primera página una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, y a toda prisa cambio de página para comenzar a leer

Nombre Completo: Temperance Justin Brennan.

Edad: 26 años.

Sexo: femenino.

Altura: 1.69m.

Color de ojos: azules.

Cabello: Castaño claro

Profesión: Criminóloga.

Estado Civil: Soltera.

Peso: 59 Kg.

Nacionalidad: Francesa-Estadounidense.

Familia: hermano, Madre, Abuelo materno, Padre (Fallecido) [Fichas de los parientes más abajo]

El hombre siguió leyendo, había otro tipo de datos, algunos más personales otros menos; pero cuando llego a la parte de familiares se quedo leyendo la ficha del padre de la mujer.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

* * *

**¿que sera que encontro él en la ficha de brennan?**

ni yo mismo lo se jajajaja

bueno espero que les gustara, ok, gracias, bye


	4. 4 primero caso, primero b

**hola, aqui les dejo otro capitulo, este es mas largo que los demas, porque como dije en el otro fic me voy de vacaciones, y para compensarlos pongo en este un capitulo como en el fic original, de Amnii, espero que disfruten del primer B...**

* * *

**capitulo 4- Primero caso, primero b...**

-Buenos días Brennan.

La aludida se giró al escuchar una voz alegre y dulce, tras ella estaba Camille Saroyan, compañera de trabajo, juergas y llantos. No la conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo como a Ángela, pero era una buena amiga, leal y competente. Aparte, que bajo esa apariencia frágil y alegre se escondía una mujer valiente, luchadora y peligrosa.

Cam trabajaba en los casos complicados, sus dotes de deducción son asombrosos pocos casos son los que ella no resuelve, no es Sherlock Holmes en mujer pero es muy buena en lo que hace.

-Buenos días Cam.

Aparte de que es la superior de Brennan.

-¿Qué tal ese papeleo?

-No me hables de papeleo Cam, ¡me pongo enferma!

-Ya lo veo, tienes ojeras ¿no duermes bien?

-Pues…según como lo mires.

Suspiró mientras intentaba no bostezar le había costado muchísimo convencer a Ángela para que se fueran a dormir, no lo consiguió hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Y qué tal con Booth? ¿Se porta bien? Si no es así puedes darle unos azotes en ese lindo trasero que tiene.

-No empieces Cam, que pareces una adolescente caliente.

-¡Oh cariño todas somos unas adolescentes calientes con hombres como ese!

-Yo no Cam, más bien preferiría pegarle un balazo en ese "lindo trasero".

-Si haces eso te denuncio por mancillar tal obra de arte.

-Estás loca y eres peor que Booth.

-Al menos no me prohíbo los dulces –dijo graciosamente como dando a entender que Booth era un sabroso dulce que su amiga parecía prohibirse-

Genial, pensó Brennan, no tenía suficiente con su conciencia adolescente con hormonas revolucionarias, que ahora tendría que soportar a una amiga ya bastante crecidita que se comía a Booth y a su trasero con los ojos.

-Mira ahí llega.

Brennan se volteó para mirar hacia la puerta, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Booth hablando amenamente con una mujer rubia.

Pero ese no era el problema.

El problema era que esa mujer estaba colgada de su brazo y que le miraba de una forma demasiado sensual y comprometida.

-¿Quién es esa?-pregunto Brennan soltando el "esa" con asco-

-Rebeca Parker. Es una criminóloga como tú.

-Cam no te confundas, la única criminóloga que va a pisar este lugar soy yo.

-Lo siento Brennan pero la han trasladado aquí.

Iba a seguir quejándose pero Booth y esa tal Rebeca se acercaron a ellas.

-Buenos días Brennan, Cam.

-Buenos días -saludo Cam, en cambio Brennan solo sonrío fríamente mirando a la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

No le faltaba nada para ser la típica barbie.

Mediría un metro sesenta y poco, pantalones ajustados, tacones de siete centímetros, camiseta ajustada con escote, esa descarada se había puesto un corsé debajo o algo para levantarse los pechos, porque un poco más y se le saldrían de la camiseta.

Tenía el pelo largo y rubio como los radios del sol, y unos ojos fríos y calculadores.

Y Brennan apostaría algo a que no tenía ni una pizca de cerebro.

-Esta es Rebeca Parker. Me han pedido que la enseñe el lugar y eso…

-La verdad es que le pedí que me enseñara algo más interesante pero al parecer tendré que esperar-dijo descaradamente la acompañante del hombre-

-Maldita descarada, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle insinuaciones? Esa pequeña fulana se va a enterar.

-Oh vamos, ella ha sido más lista que tu, se ha adelantado, ves tendrías que haberme hecho caso y haberte tirado encima de él cuando le vistes, ¡ahora tenemos competencia! Y bastante difícil.

-No me compares con esa…

-Oh claro que no, esa es más inteligente que tu o más descarada, ¡mira! ¡Está tocando nuestro trasero!

Efectivamente Rebeca se adelantaba andando con Booth, y cuando Brennan se giró a verles irse, Rebeca alargo la mano y le pellizco el trasero sonriendo sensualmente y dirigiéndole una mirada triunfadora a Brennan.

-Esto es la guerra.

* * *

-Brennan, ¿Puedes llevarle estos papeles al agente Booth?

-¿Tengo pinta de secretaria?

-Sabes que no, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupada como para hacerlo, y eres la única que está mirando las musarañas.

Brennan se mordió la lengua para no decirle a Melissa que se metiera sus papeles por el trasero que tenía enlatado dentro de la estrecha y, aparentemente, cara falda de tubo.

Pero se contuvo, no quería estar otra vez en boca de todos. Para eso estaba la nueva, si ella, Rebeca Parker, su nueva compañera.

Odio.

Eso era lo que sentía por esa mujer. En pocas semanas había conseguido que Booth prácticamente ni se acercara a ella, lo acaparaba.

Era una arpía.

-Brennan el jefe quiere que te presentes en su oficina-le avisó Cam-

-Voy.

Se acerco a su mesa –había conseguido que su jefe la permitiera tener una mesa fuera de su despacho, como los empleados normales y corrientes, más bien como los novatos, pero prefería eso a ver a Rebeca y Booth metiéndose mano, era repugnante- y dejó los papeles sobre ella, se giró, y comenzó a andar hacia el despacho, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tocó dos veces y una voz masculina le permitió pasar.

Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta, entonces se fijó en que no estaba sola con su jefe, Booth estaba allí.

-Buenos días-les saludo a ambos mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la mesa de su jefe-

-Buenos días Temperance, no tengo tiempo para andarme con rodeos así que seré claro. Me gustaría que tuviese la amabilidad de acompañar al agente Booth al escenario de un crimen.

-¿Crimen? Señor hace dos semanas que no investigo ningún crimen.

-No es uno reciente Temperance, es aquel crimen que ocurrió hace tres años en la mansión del señor Schofield.

-Un momento señor, yo solo hice papeleo nunca entré en el escenario del crimen.

-Eso no importa, simplemente tiene que enseñarle donde está el lugar al agente Booth, tengo entendido que usted sabe los detalles del asesinato, pensaba pedírselo a Camille, pero al parecer tiene mucho trabajo así que espero que no le importe hacer este pequeño trabajo.

-No señor-le respondió Brennan, claro que no le importaba ir a aquella casa, lo que le preocupa e incomodaba era ir con "el agente Booth".

-Volveremos antes de las dos-dijo el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta, dejo pasar primero a Brennan y después salió el del despacho cerrando la puerta.

Brennan rodó los ojos al ver como la "arpía" se acercaba a Booth moviendo las caderas provocativamente y se colgaba de su brazo.

-Seeley podrías ayudarme con unas pruebas es que…

-Lo siento Rebeca estoy ocupado, tengo trabajo.

-Oh claro, entonces nos vemos luego.

Brennan se mordió la lengua para no soltar cierta pregunta, ¿Luego?, ¿cuándo? Pero si la jornada de trabajo de los criminalistas terminaba a las dos –aunque si había una emergencia tenían que volver al trabajo estuviesen donde estuviesen-, ¿Acaso se veían fuera del trabajo? Él la intentaba seducir como había hecho con ella, maldición había sido poco tiempo pero le había encantado en cierta manera, nadie antes había intentado con tanto fervor llevársela a la cama, quizás si echaba de menos las insinuaciones de aquel misterioso hombre.

-¿Nos vamos Brennan?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su mesa y cogía el abrigo y el bolso bandolero de la silla, localizó a Booth con la mirada, el cual estaba en la puerta esperándola, y fue hacia él.

Ambos salieron en silencio del edificio, la tensión que se había formado entre ellos no era solamente visible para Brennan, Booth también la veía.

* * *

-Cam, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Ahora estoy ocupada Rebeca no me gusta que me molesten.

-Pero si lo único que haces todo el día es rellenar esas cosas.

-Al menos no me pinto las uñas como hacen otras-le dijo Camille mientras levantaba la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y miraba a su interlocutora- ¿Qué quieres?

-Podrías ayudarme con esto es que no termino de descifrar que puede ser-le pidió con una sonrisa.

Labios operados, pensó Cam, no tenía nada en contra de Rebeca pero desde que estaba en la oficina Brennan parecía estar siempre muy malhumorada y además Booth se pasaba todo el día con esa mujer, había dejado de lado a Brennan. Y a su amiga no le hacía ninguna gracia aunque dijera que por fin ese pesado la había dejado tranquila.

-Brennan es de tu departamento pregúntale a ella.

-Se acaba de ir con Booth a la mansión cho no se qué.

-¿La mansión Schofield?

-Sí creo que se llamaba así.

-¿A qué han ido? ¿Lo sabes?-le preguntó Cam extrañada-

-No, ni lo sé ni me importa, además no quiero pedirle ayuda a Temperance, parece que no le caigo bien.

Cam frunció los labios para no dejar salir una risita, esa mujer no era tan tonta como Brennan creía.

-Aquí es-anunció Brennan mientras paraba el coche y sacaba las llaves, habían tardado veinte minutos en llegar –y eso que no habían cogido casi semáforos en rojo- y la tensión entre ellos no había disminuido ni un ápice, más bien parecía aumentar.

* * *

Se bajó de su coche y vio como Booth, también bajaba del suyo, cerró la puerta y comenzó a andar hacia la vieja mansión.

Aun tenia puesto el letrero de "Se Vende", aunque nadie que supiera sobre la historia de la casa viviría en ella.

Solo un loco habitaría en una casa donde se habían descuartizado cuerpos.

Brennan recordaba el pálido rostro que Cam trajo tras haber visto lo que quedaban de los cadáveres, y no solo ella, todos los demás compañeros que los habían visto parecían traumatizados.

Y eso que era difícil traumar a un agente con ciertos años de experiencia viendo cuerpos humanos.

Según se sabía los cuerpos habían quedado irreconocibles.

-¿Está abierta?

-No, los primeros meses tras terminar de recoger pruebas si la dejaron abierta, pero al parecer ni los adolescentes, ni los drogadictos y mucho menos los ocupas, tienen ni un poco de respeto por toda la sangre que se derramó aquí.

-¿Entraban?

-Sí. Y no solo eso, Vivian dentro, la exploraban y se drogaban también. Creo que un poco más y esto se convierte en un burdel-le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacia el cielo, como queriendo decir con ese gesto que toda esa gente estaban locos.

-Tú nunca has entrado ¿verdad?

-No, nunca, ciertamente tampoco me hace gracia tener que entrar ahora pero es mi deber ¿no?-le dijo mientras abría la verja de la casa, ésta chirrío durante unos segundos, después de ese escalofriante sonido todo volvió a estar silencioso.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente caminaron hasta la puerta y la chica saco de su bolsillo otra vez las llaves y abrió la puerta, el olor a humedad les llegó a ambos, esa casa apestaba, todas las ventanas estaban tapiadas, se podía ver algo por la poca luz que entraba por las rendijas que habían quedado entre las maderas, pero nada más, entonces Brennan empezó a buscar en su bolso, y unos segundos después sacó una linterna.

-Hay que ser precavida –dijo sonriendo tontamente y encendiéndola.

La casa seguía siendo igual de imponente que antes, las paredes estaban enmohecidas, los pocos muebles que había estaban cubiertos por sabanas –las cuales estaban ennegrecidas- el suelo estaba bastante asqueroso y las escaleras que daban la bienvenida a la casa parecían horriblemente tenebrosas.

Parecía la típica escena de una mala película de terror.

Bien dentro de poco aparecería un fantasma y ellos acabarían metiéndose mano en una habitación sin hacer caso al pobre fantasma que rondaría por la mansión.

Brennan maldijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a caminar, ya estaba otra vez pensando cosas raras, y lo que más la molestaba es que todo lo que pensaba finalizaba con una imagen de ella y Booth…metiéndose mano.

_-¡OH vamos ahora estamos solos bésale! ¡Lánzate encima de él! Arráncale la ropa y…_

_-¡Y cállate de una vez! Eres insoportable, ¿por qué tengo que escucharte?_

_-Por qué yo soy la única que sabe cuál es nuestro gran deseo._

_-Mi deseo no es tirarme encima de él como una gata en celo._

_-Claro, claro .Inténtalo otra vez, pero esta vez no te muerdas el labio, se nota que estas nerviosa._

Brennan no sabía quién era más odioso, Ángela y sus charlas sobre novios, o su querida voz de quinceañera y sus hormonas revolucionadas por el hombre que estaba a su lado mirando la mansión con aparente tranquilidad.

-No consiguieron atrapar al asesino ¿cierto?

-Así es, al parecer fue de lo más inteligente, ni una huella ni un cabello, nada. Según mis compañeros de oficina el crimen fue hecho por un profesional, y uno muy cualificado.

-¿Ajuste de cuentas?

-También estudiaron esa posibilidad. Pero tras investigar todos los conocidos de la familia se dieron cuenta de que sus posibles "enemigos" tenían coartadas bastante buenas, y muchas de ellas respaldadas por la policía.

-Parece que sabes mucho del caso para no haber trabajado casi en el.

Brennan enrojeció, él se había dado cuenta.

-Es que la mutilación de los cuerpos –sobre todo el de las mujeres- me recordó a…

-Jack el destripador ¿no?

-Así es, siempre me intereso ese tipo de historias y este caso fue bastante parecido, salvo que los asesinatos que realizo el destripador no fueron tan meticulosos, pero claro la criminología no estaba tan adelantada como ahora. Por eso no le cogieron.

-Así que su modus operandi era parecido al del Destripador.

-Bueno solo con las mujeres, en total se encontraron seis cadáveres, el del señor Schofield, el de su mujer, de su hija, una amiga de la hija que se encontraba desafortunadamente ese día en casa, un amigo de la familia y la prima de la mujer de Schofield.

-Bastante extraño que eligiera un día con tantos parientes y amigos en casa.

-Eso es lo que más desconcertó al departamento, ese hombre sabía que la casa estaba repleta de gente y aún si entró y los mató uno por uno, ni siquiera los amordazó, mataba a uno e iba a por otro como si fuera un juego.

-Por qué dices que fue un hombre.

-Una mujer no podría romper el cuello del señor Schofield tan fácilmente, según el forense fue en un movimiento, una mujer tendría que ser muy alta y fuerte para conseguirlo.

Y la conversación termino ahí, no hablaron más y los dos siguieron andando en silencio por la mansión, Booth de vez en cuando se paraba un momento y miraba algunas cosas, tras más de media hora en silencio ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Pero en los últimos peldaños Brennan resbaló, Booth reacciono justo a tiempo, y la cogió antes de que cayese.

Perfecta.

Una escena perfecta, ambos se miran, la chica le observa con miedo reflejado en los ojos, entonces poco a poco él se acerca a ella, lentamente…

La respiración de Brennan se acentúo al sentir los cálidos labios de Booth tan cerca de los suyos.

Se sentía drogada y agotada emocionalmente.

Estaba cansada de pelear contra su calenturienta mente y sus impulsos de tirarse encima de aquel magnifico hombre.

Oh si, estaba muy cansada.

Booth la miraba atentamente, un beso no les haría daño a ninguno de los dos, ¡maldición! él se moría por besarla, y ella en esos momentos estaba indefensa entra sus brazos, le pareció tan dulce.

¿Desde cuándo a él le parecía dulce una mujer? Siempre le parecían excitantes o cosas por estilo, nunca dulces ni inocentes. Eso no iba con él.

Pero le daba igual, a la mierda todo.

Eso es lo que pensó Booth un segundo antes de unir sus labios con los temblorosos de la muchacha.

Era la gloria.

Brennan dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa mientras con las manos tanteaba el pecho de Booth y se agarraba a su camisa, eso estaba mal, muy mal. Eran compañeros de trabajo, ella no le soportaba y él era un mujeriego.

¡Maldición! Ella todavía se sentía atraída por él.

Los labios varoniles la acariciaban con rapidez y a la vez con lentitud, sentía que él la besaba con una rapidez infinita como si pensase que no iba a hacerlo nunca más, pero a veces el siguiente movimiento de sus labios se le hacía eterno, solo sentía sus labios, las manos de él en su cintura, sus dedos jugando con la cinturilla del pantalón adentrándose por debajo de la camisa de la chica.

Brennan le agarró del cuello tirando de él para hacer el beso más profundo abriendo los labios y por una vez siendo ella la atrevida.

Entonces sintió como él mordisqueaba sus labios mientras seguía besándola.

Dios esto es el cielo, pensó Brennan.

Pero todo el mundo sabe que después del cielo llega el infierno.

Y eso fue lo que pensaron cuando tuvieron que dejar de besarse por la falta del aire.

Brennan maldijo en voz baja, en ese momento se estaba planteando si hacer como decía su conciencia de quinceañera y comportarse como una gata en celo.

Pero aún conservaba el orgullo.

Y no pensaba perderlo.

No se dijeron nada, casi ni se miraron.

La vergüenza y el orgullo se lo impedían a ambos.

Así que lo único que hicieron fue montar cada uno en su coche e irse.

Sin decirse ni adiós.

* * *

**bueno aquí les dejo**

**¿a qué estos dos son demasiado orgullosos? **

**espero que tengan disfrutado del principio del caso... es un poco asqueroso pensar en él... yo nunca vi la pelicula del destripador y no pienso verla... XD**

**me voy a hacer las maletas, que salgo mañana despues de dejar mi pobre amor, el ordenador, para que le limpien el disco... es horrible ...**

**leeré vuestros comentarios por el iPhone pero el trasto ese no me deja actualizar desde él... asi que... hasta dentro de dos semanas**

**besos y bye**


	5. 5 secretos

Bueno, he vuelto, y ya me voy... es que mañana empezó en la universidad en de Diseño Gráfico... estoy nerviosa pero no quería dejaros sin capitulo... no estoy segura como va a ser ahora la frecuencia de actualización , porque en el piso que voy no hay Internet :( pero los juro que intentare colgar siempre que pueda ¿ok? ahora disfruten del capitulo...

* * *

Repito este fic no me pertenece es obra de **Amnii con los personajes de inuyasha, ** la adaptación **promueve los personajes de BONES que pertenecen a FOX...**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5- Secretos_**

-Ángela necesito tu ayuda.-le dijo a su interlocutora en el preciso momento que ésta preguntaba quién era-

-Que ocurre Brennan-le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y apagaba la televisión, ya se había acostumbrado a esas llamadas.

-Creo que estoy enferma o me falta un par de tornillos o algo…

-¿Por qué, que has hecho?

-Besarle.

-¿A quién? No me asustes cariño, no habrás besado a tu jefe, ni a Sweets ni a…

-¡He besado a Booth! ¡Bueno más bien nos hemos besado!

Ángela se tumbó en el sofá mientras sonreía, aunque eso no lo podía ver Brennan.

-Entonces querida estas muy cuerda, si no lo habrías hecho te diría que estás loca, ya que ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio no se tiraría encima de un hombre como él?

-Una mujer que se aprecie un poquito y que no sea una gata en celo.

-A los hombres les suele gustar esa faceta que tú llamas gata en celo. La gente normal la llamamos lujuria.

-Es del FBI, trabaja conmigo y por si fuera poco soy plato de segunda mesa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es una historia muy larga…

-Tengo una idea vamos a cenar esta noche las dos solas, como antes cuando íbamos a la universidad, nos acercamos a cualquier restaurante del centro y mientras cenamos, pues charlamos un poco.

Brennan suspiró mientras pensaba si tenía algo importante que hacer esa noche, no, no tenía nada que hacer.

-Está bien a las ocho y media frente a la comisaría ¿OK?

-OK, entonces nos vemos, hasta luego –se despidió Ángela-

-Adiós…-ambas colgaron a la vez.

Brennan se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, ¿a qué había venido el beso que habían compartido antes?

Ella…no quería ninguna relación con alguien como él.

Era un pervertido, mujeriego, egocéntrico, estúpido, pesado y otras muchas cosas.

Odiaba esas cosas en un hombre, él era lo contrario a ella.

Bueno dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?

_-¡Por fin lo aceptas! ¡Él te atrae! ¡Te atrae!_

_-¡Cállate adolescente tonta!_

_-Yo soy tú y tú eres yo así que si yo soy tonta tu también._

_-Guárdate para ti tus juegos de palabras._

_-Ya sé porque no tenemos novio, es porque eres una amargada, ¿cuántos años tienes cuarenta o cincuenta? Lo digo porque ya los aparentas con tu ropa._

_-¡Olvídame!-_gritó en mitad del silencio de su casa, menos mal que no vivía con nadie, si no la tomaría por loca.

* * *

-Cariño…

-¿Mmm...?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor…?-le susurró la mujer a su novio al oído mientras le abrazaba desde atrás por el cuello, eso era fácil cuando él estaba sentado, en cambio cuando estaba de pie era distinto, ciertamente ella era alta pero su novio no era, lo que digamos, un gigante.

-Claro-le respondió el hombre con voz ronca-

-Háblame sobre Booth.

-¿Debería ponerme celoso?

-Claro que no, aunque me haría gracia que te pusieses celoso.

-A mi no me la haría, ¿qué quieres saber de él?

-Qué está haciendo realmente aquí.

-Trabajo.

-¿Solo eso?

-Claro.-dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso en el brazo que le rodeaba el cuello-

-Él… ¿qué quiere de Brennan?

-¿De Brennan?, bueno Booth es famoso por ser un mujeriego.

-Como tú.

-Si como yo cariño, pero te recuerdo que yo ya lo deje.

-Claro que lo dejaste, pero obligado porque te amenacé con castrarte.

-Preciosa, para que voy a querer acosar a otras mujeres si puedo acosarte a ti.

-No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida.

El hombre río mientras se levantaba de la silla y apagaba la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Que has estado haciendo?-le preguntó Ángela mientras veía como el guardaba unos papeles-

-Ayudar a Booth en su trabajo.

-Hodgins eres un simple informático como vas a ayudarle en su trabajo.

-Papeleo-mintió Hodgins, se sentía culpable de no decirle la verdad a su novia-

-Bueno…por cierto saldré esta noche con Brennan.

-Ahora si estoy celoso, ¿a dónde iréis?-le preguntó mirándola con una ceja levantada-

-A cenar y a charlar, aunque después quizás vayamos a un club de boys.

-Ángela…

-Era broma y lo sabes-le dijo mientras salía del cuarto- pero no te diré donde iremos después, además yo también tengo derecho a tener secretos.

Hodgins suspiró mientras veía bajar las escaleras a Ángela.

No podía contarle que él no era un simple informático.

Y que Booth tampoco era un simple agente del FBI, aunque realmente ser del FBI poco tenía de simple.

* * *

Ángela dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el capo de su coche, Brennan llegaba diez minutos tarde, otra razón más a su lista de "Porque Temperance Brennan no consigue novio", ellos se desesperarían esperándola a la intemperie.

Al menos había sido inteligente y se había puesto unos pantalones marrones con unas botas rosa palo, un jersey rosa y el abrigo marrón, frío no pasaría, eso seguro.

Un ruido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ¿La comisaría abierta a esas horas?, extrañada miró hacia la puerta y asombrada vio salir de allí a Cam y Booth.

Que Cam estuviese allí lo entendía, pero ¿Booth?

El se suponía que había terminado su jornada hace mucho, aparte de que últimamente no ocurría ningún crimen.

Lo que la terminó de sorprender fue ver como Cam se acercaba a Booth y le besaba en la mejilla a la vez que se despedía de él con la mano. Pero Booth no parecía feliz de que ella se fuese porque la agarró del brazo y tras unos minutos en los que hablaron algo -que Ángela no pudo escuchar-, ambos se dirigieron hacia los aparcamientos de las motos, Booth quitó el seguro de una y le pasó un casco a Cam a la vez que él se ponía otro.

Un par de minutos más tarde ambos se perdían en las oscuras calles.

-Qué demonios…

-Hola Ángela.

Ángela se sobresaltó y se giró para ver a Brennan mirándola extrañada.

Si Brennan supiera lo que ella acababa de ver le daría un infarto, eso o le pegaría un tiro a Booth.

-¿Ángela te ocurre algo?-le preguntó algo preocupada-

-No, nada, es que me quede pensativa y no te oí llegar.

-Oh…bueno ¿vamos?

-Claro.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí los dejo

¿Booth y Cam? bueno en Bones ya fueron pareja

¿porqué no aquí? ¿EH?

pobre Brennan...

bye


	6. 6 la vida es horrible

les dejo la actualización... ¿ok?

recordéis que este fic es de amnii y los personajes son adaptados a los de Bones, que pertenece a Fox y a HH

* * *

Capitulo 6 -** La vida es horrible**

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a andar hacia un restaurante cuatro calles más abajo, cuando salían solían aparcar en los aparcamientos de la policía, al menos no tenían que dar vueltas por las calles ni pagar por aparcar.

Era más barato.

Ángela no sabía si contárselo a Brennan, una parte de ella sabía que debía decírselo, pero la otra se negaba.

Ella nunca tuvo una gran confianza con Cam, cierto era que se conocían y habían ido juntas a tomar un café alguno que otra vez.

Pero la alegre mujer le caía muy bien.

Y además no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

No hablaron mucho durante el camino, en cinco minutos se encontraron frente al restaurante y entraron con tranquilidad sentándose en una mesa al fondo del restaurante.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras mientras elegían que comida iban a pedir.

Tras pedir la comida y que el camarero se llevase las cartas Ángela comenzó a hablar.

-Bien que ha pasado, y cuéntamelo con lujo de detalles.

-Pues veras…

Brennan comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido esa misma mañana, el pedido de su jefe, la tensión entre ella y Booth y finalmente el beso que habían compartido.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?

-Pues lo que todo el mundo siente cuando un hombre atractivo te besa.

-Brennan eso no es cierto, si a mí me besara un hombre atractivo solo sentiría enfado.

-Eso es porque tú amas a Hodgins.

-Exacto, en cambio si te besara a ti Hodgins ¿qué sentirías?

-Enfado y asco, lo siento Ángela, Hodgins no es mi tipo.

-Eso es porque sabes que es mi novio. Haber probemos con otro ejemplo, imagina que te besa mmm... ¿Brad Pitt?

-¿dices Brad Thoh el escritor?

- no cariño digo brad Pitt el actor- Brennan hiso una mueca de no saber quién era y Ángela desistió, su amiga necesitaba una buena revista de cotilleos de los famosos- Bien, intentemos con otro… ¿y si te besara Johnny Deep?

-le preguntó Ángela sabiendo que ese actor su amiga tenía que conocer, pero por la cara de Brennan se equivocaba-

- no sé quién es ese- vio como Ángela se quedaba horrorizada por no conocer al tal Deep- pero… en fin… creo que lo que intentas es preguntarme si un macho alfa con facciones simétricas y un cuerpo estructurado me besara que sentiría… pues creo que sentiría algo de lujuria y curiosidad.

-bien... ¿y que mas sentirías?

Pregunto estimulando a su amiga a ser sincera sobre sus sentimientos, cosa que le costaba y mucho.

-¡¿Deseo!

-Bien… ¿y cuando te besó Booth qué sentiste?

Brennan se quedó callada rememorando el beso, recordando esos cálidos labios que habían atrapado los suyos, el sabor de él, su forma de besar…

-Calidez…fue algo cálido y ardiente, suave pero rudo, es algo…

-Inexplicable ¿cierto? Bienvenida al mundo de la lujuria, por cierto no es el mismo tipo de lujuria que la que tú experimentas por cualquiera tipo de macho alfa.

-Entonces ¿qué tipo de lujuria es eh listilla?

-Querida tú has leído novelas rosas, sabes de qué tipo de lujuria hablo.

-Ángela son libros, nadie se queda mirando a la otra persona en su primer encuentro de una forma tan sexual que parezca que quiere arrancarle la ropa como una…

-Gata en celo ¿no?

-Iba a decir perra, iba a cambiarlo-dijo Brennan mirando mal a su amiga-

-Eso da igual cariño, la cosa es que ese hombre te atrae de una forma inexplicable para ti y muy simple para mí.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú sabes mejor que yo lo que me pasa?

-Claro, ¿o acaso olvidas que soy psicóloga-sexóloga?-dijo la mujer mientras veía como el camarero se acercaba y les dejaba la cena sobre la mesa, realmente Brennan a veces parecía una vieja, como podía pensar que ese tipo de atracción física no existía?

* * *

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa Booth.

-De nada Cam, sabes que no hay problema. Por cierto le has dicho algo a…

-No tranquilo mis labios están sellados ella no sabe nada de nada.

-Me alegro-dijo el moreno mientras sonreía- por cierto… él volverá en febrero del año que viene.

-Lo se me lo dijo antes de ayer por teléfono… ¿Te gustaría entrar a tomar algo? Y así de paso te llevas unos papeles.

-Claro, muchas gracias-le dijo el hombre a la vez que entraba en la casa tras la pequeña mujer-

El hombre miro el lugar, Cam tenía buen gusto, las paredes estaban pintadas en color crema, la decoración era muy hogareña de madera casi todo, las alfombras y sillones en tonos marrones, y al parecer tenía parqué puesto.

Esa casa valía un buen riñón.

-¿Sabes que Brennan no soporta a Rebeca?

Booth no dijo nada, en cuanto Cam pronuncio el nombre de su compañera se olvido que estaba en casa de la chica, solo recordaba el beso que se habían dado.

Solo podía recordar los labios de esa mujer.

Eso y su olor.

Adoraba el olor de una mujer, era tan característico.

Aunque no soportaba cuando se echaban litros de colonia encima y a lo único que olían era a perfumería barata o cara.

Era mucho mejor el suave olor femenino de una mujer sin perfumes ni colonias.

Eso era en lo segundo que se fijaba en una mujer.

Lo primero eran sus ojos.

Si, el podía parecer un estúpido mujeriego, pervertido y todo eso.

Pero solo mantenía una relación más o menos normal con aquellas mujeres que tenían unos hermosos ojos.

Adoraba los ojos que con una sola mirada podían transmitir algo.

Nada de ojos fríos.

-¿Booth me estas escuchando?

-Eh…si claro ¿qué me decías?

-Qué raro eres...-susurró la chica-

-¿Perdón?

-Que si sabias que Brennan no soporta a tú nueva conquista.

-¿Nueva conquista?-preguntó el hombre algo aturdido-

-Rebeca.

-¡Ah ella!

-Si ella.

-¿Brennan no la soporta?

-No, mira te voy a decir algo pero no puede enterarse Brennan.

-OK, yo no diré nada de lo que me digas.

-Bien.

La mujer le miró mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. ¿Haría bien pidiéndoselo? Realmente le preocupaba su amiga, ella necesitaba un hombre.

-Me gustaría pedirte que hicieras un poquito feliz a Brennan.

-Espera ¿estás diciéndome que me acues...

-¡No! ¿Por qué todos los hombres pensáis que la felicidad es igual a sexo?

-¿Quizás por qué eso es lo más parecido a tocar el cielo?

-Da igual, yo no te he pedido que te acuestes con ella, solo que la hagas feliz, que la hagas sentirse femenina y querida. Tal vez que parezca tonto pero a ella la absorbe el trabajo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una cita con alguien, bueno sin contar las obligadas.

-¿Obligadas?

-Ángela le concertaba citas, ella esta tan preocupada como yo, por cierto ¿la conoces?

-Si su novio es un viejo amigo.

-Bueno eso da igual, ¿lo harás?-le pregunto Cam mirándole fijamente-

-No.

* * *

-Bueno ya sabes lo que te he dicho Brennan, no dejes que él te intimide con todas esas hormonas a tú alrededor y todo eso.

-A mí nadie me intimida.

-Déjame dudarlo-le dijo su amiga-

-No quiero discutir Ángela, mañana hablamos.

-Vale adiós cariño-se despidió mientras Brennan entraba en su casa y veía de reojo las luces del coche alejarse.

Ángela tenía razón ella también podía jugar con él.

Pues iba a ver que ella podía ser tan sexy y mona que Rebeca e incluso más.

* * *

-Qué diablos…

Booth dejó caer varios documentos que tenía entre sus manos al ver llegar a cierta mujer.

Y que mujer, eso fue lo que pensó él al poder inspeccionar las largas y torneadas piernas de ella.

La mujer de ojos azules sonrío a modo de saludo a varios compañeros, realmente no sabía de donde estaba sacando el coraje para hacer tal cosa, pero le había encantado la reacción de Booth.

Se sentía poderosa y femenina.

O al menos se sintió de esa forma hasta que Rebeca apareció por la oficina…

Su falda por encima de la rodilla y su blusa blanca con escote –no demasiado provocativo- no eran tan insinuantes y sexys como la minifalda azul oscuro y la camisa bastante apretada y escotada de Rebeca.

¿Tanto trabajo para esto?, ¡maldición! Se había levantado dos horas antes de lo normal para maquillarse y arreglarse, ¿y ahora qué? Esa maldita mujer conseguía más miradas que ella, pero lo que menos le gustaba era que había conseguido toda la atención de Booth.

La vida es una mierda, al menos eso era lo que Brennan pensaba.

* * *

bueno... ves que no hubo beso entre Cam y Booth...¿significa que no hay nada entre ellos? pues creo que... ¿y quien llega en febrero? pues esta yo lo se pero tenéis que esperar a la gran fiesta... ¿fiesta? ups... esto no salia en este capitulo... pero para ser tan mala cuanto HH... habrá una fiesta, supe fiesta, con derecho a balazo y todo, cuando digo todo es que también habrá besos... mas de uno... jajaja... me encanta hacer esto... jajaja

adiós... y si alguien me convence puede que actualice antes de domingo... o lunes...

bye


	7. 7 Stolen Kisses

Pues aquí va la actualización... antes del domingo... jajaj...

como ya sabias es una adaptación de la fic de Amnii y los personajes de aquí son todos de fox y HH

* * *

**Capitulo 9- Stolen Kisses**

-Buenos días Boothy…-le susurró la rubia a el hombre en el oído mientras le agarraba del brazo-

-Buenos días Rebeca, por cierto no me gusta que me llamen Boothy, no soy ni un perro ni un niño.

-Oh claro lo siento Seeley.

Brennan se sentó frente a su escritorio de muy mal humor, maldita manipuladora roba agentes del FBI.

¿A quién pretendía engañar?

Ella era una chica de ropa cómoda, informal.

Las faldas y los escotes no eran precisamente sus aliados.

Y mucho menos los malditos tacones de siete centímetros de alto.

-Buenos días Brennan-le saludó Cam mientras se acercaba hasta el escritorio -

-Dilo…-susurró Brennan-

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Eso que te estás muriendo por decir.

Cam se mordió el labio inferior como si aún fuera una quinceañera que se acababa de enterar de un cotilleo, había veces que la morena no entendía como su amiga podía ser una inspectora, sobre todo con la mente tan fría y calculadora que hay que tener para ciertas cosas.

-¡Te has vestido así para impresionarle!

-¡Baja la voz!

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡Te gusta!

-¡Cam!

-Oh, vale ya dejo de gritar, pero venga dime, ¿por qué?

-No me gusta Rebeca.

-Eso es evidente querida, aunque hay cierto moreno que tu y yo conocemos que te gusta, y como para no gustarte-le dijo mientras hacia un ronroneo-

-Cállate-le dijo sonrojada, ¿desde cuándo ella se sonrojaba tanto?

-¿Le pedirás que sea tu acompañante en la fiesta del departamento?

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?, oh vamos Brennan ¿entonces con quién iras?

-Con nadie no pienso ir.

-Eres una aburrida Temperance Brennan.

-Y tú sigues estancada en la adolescencia.

-Hay que vivir la vida amiga-le dijo la otra mientras se dirigía a su despacho dejando a Brennan sola de nuevo.

Brennan suspiró recordando la maldita fiesta, solían alquilar el comedor de un hotel famoso, eso si cada año era en un sitio distinto, es decir que podía ser en cualquier ciudad.

Pero claro, no todo el mundo podía irse y dejar la ciudad desprotegida, solo se iban algunos, aparte se celebraba una pequeña "fiesta" en la comisaría.

Este año ella también volvería a pedir quedarse en la ciudad, no quería fiestas.

Bailar no era lo suyo.

Y menos aun ir elegante y sofisticada.

Se quedaría en casa.

* * *

-¿Si?, si ya lo tengo... no, no se preocupe... ¿Cómo?... un momento él no tiene por qué...Si señor...Adiós señor...

El hombre de ojos castaños dio a la tecla de colgar con más fuerza de la necesaria, estaba realmente molesto, ¿por qué ese estúpido tenía que venir?, el se las arreglaba solo, no era un maldito novato de tres al cuarto.

El era Seeley Josep Booth, agente del FBI.

No era ningún inepto y mucho menos un estúpido.

Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

Solo había algo que se le escapaba de las manos.

Y ese algo era Temperance Brennan.

* * *

-¡Ya voy!-grito Brennan al oír el timbre de la puerta, era bastante extraño que alguien llamase a las once y media de la noche, así que caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, en silencio intentando escuchar algún ruido extraño, miró a través de la mirilla y para su profundo asombro y desasosiego vio que no era ningún delincuente.

Aunque realmente prefería enfrentarse con un asesino antes que con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Ni siquiera se molesto en ponerse otra cosa que tapase mas, era su casa ¿no? Pues él tendría que aguantarse y verla con la camiseta de mangas cortas bastante dada de sí –se le caía por un hombro- y los pantalones vaqueros cortos desgastados, y mejor no hablar de su pelo.

Simplemente abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo también me alegro de verte-le respondió el hombre mientras sonreía sensualmente, verla con esa ropa le sorprendió, no pensaba que Brennan abriera la puerta de casa con esa ropa puesta, aunque quizás en otra mujer diría que era una horterada y algo horroroso, pero en ella se veía bastante bien, incluso sexy.

-Booth dejémonos de tonterías ¿qué pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Creo que no-le dijo a la vez que cerraba la puerta dejando al hombre asombrado y algo desilusionado, no quería ni verle.

Brennan volvió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama mientras seguía comiendo patatas fritas y leyendo un libro de antropología, la verdad a ella esas cosas le gustaban y no sabía porque con su inteligencia no se le ocurrió trabajar en ello, al menos no habría conocido a Booth.

Se llevó otra patata a la boca y poco a poco la mastico, se olvido del libro pensando en porqué Booth había aparecido por su casa, pero sus pensamientos se vieron perturbados por un sonido que atrajo su atención.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, descorrió la cortina y gritó.

* * *

-¿Si?, oh hola, claro no hay problema, si, si, vale adiós.-la rubia colgó el teléfono y suspiro aliviada, realmente no le gustaba que él la llamara al teléfono, pero no le quedaba otra que contestar.

Ese hombre la asustaba.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la cocina, estaba hambrienta, y echaba de menos a cierto hombre de ojos castaños.

Cenaría algo y le llamaría, quería tener algo de compañía masculina.

Después de todo Rebeca Parker tenía muchas necesidades y la mayoría se relacionaban con ese hombre…

* * *

-¡Maldita sea Brennan deja de gritar y abre la puñetera ventana de una vez!

-¿Cómo demonios has llegado aquí?-le gritó la mujer escandalizada, estaban un segundo piso-

-Trepando Brennan, ahora abre antes de que acabe en el suelo.

Refunfuñando abrió la ventana del todo dejando entrar al individuo en su casa, ¿A qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurriría escalar hasta una ventana de una segunda planta?

Solo a Seeley Booth.

-¿Sabes que podrías haberte matado? Maldición Booth ¿y si no llego a darme cuenta de tu presencia?

-Mi intención era que te dieras cuenta además, te recuerdo que trabajo para el FBI, por ello te aseguro que he hecho cosas mucho más peligrosas que escalar unos pocos metros.

-Eres un idiota.

-Sueles decírmelo mucho…-susurró el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio-

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y cerraba el libro que antes leía para dejarlo sobre la mesilla.

Booth no dijo nada durante unos minutos, simplemente se entretuvo observando el cuarto de la mujer, no era gran cosa, una cama de matrimonio –cosa que le hizo sonreír para sus adentros con suma picardía-, una mesita de noche, una televisión –que case no parecía ser usada-, un escritorio con un ordenador y muchos clasificadores, y por ultimo un armario empotrado. El cuarto estaba decorado con colores tierra suaves.

-He venido a hablar contigo, pero como me echaste antes pues…he tenido que tomar unas medidas bastante drásticas.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, pues bien dime de qué quieres hablarme, y te advierto que tienes dos minutos para decirme todo lo que tengas que decirme, después si no te vas seré yo la que te tire por la ventana.

Booth asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Solo quiero decirte dos cosas.

-Bien, dime.

-Van a reabrir el caso.

-¿Qué caso?

-El de la mansión Schofield.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso lo descubrirás mañana Brennan-le dijo sonriendo-

-¿Y qué es lo otro?, te quedan treinta segundos.

-Oh, claro, que te ves realmente sexy con esa ropa.

La primera reacción de Brennan fue sonrojarse, un rubor carmesí cubrió sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable, pero al recordar la ropa que llevaba se enfado.

Ese hombre se reía de ella.

-Vete al infierno.

-¿Cómo que me vaya al infierno? Esa no es forma de agradecer un cumplido.

-Ya claro, fuera de mi casa.

-Eres realmente extraña-dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta-

Brennan se levantó y bajó las escaleras para asegurarse de que Booth realmente iba a irse, no pensaba dejarle estar ni un segundo más en su casa.

-Buenas noches Brennan…

Fue bastante raro como ocurrió, el simplemente se agachó un poco para besarla en una mejilla, ella en un acto reflejo levantó la cara y levemente la giró, esos simples movimientos consiguieron hacer algo realmente deseado para ambos.

Un beso.

Entonces todo dejo de parecer importante a su alrededor, en ese instante solo existían ellos.

El beso comenzó siendo suave y algo torpe como si ambos estuvieran nerviosos, pero lentamente fue convirtiéndose en un beso con todas las letras, los labios de Booth se movían rápidamente sobre los de la mujer y ella aún un poco aturdida le correspondía también con fervor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Brennan estaba apoyada contra la pared con sus dedos enredados en los cabellos de el hombre y una de sus piernas entre las de él, Booth la tenia agarrada de la cintura y con cada movimiento de labios la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, le pasó la lengua por los labios como pidiendo paso, la respuesta de Brennan fue inmediata, entreabrió sus labios dejando paso a la cálida lengua del hombre que acabó desbastándola totalmente.

Pero desgraciadamente todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin, y el fin de esta fue por culpa de un sonido.

El sonido de un móvil.

* * *

-No contesta…-susurró Rebeca mientras seguía insistiendo, tenía muchas ganas de estar con ese hombre y que no la contestara al móvil no le gustaba nada de nada.

Pero finalmente sus rezos fueron escuchados y al otro lado del aparato se oyó una voz masculina bastante ronca, respiraba fuertemente.

Rebeca frunció el ceño pero decidió no preguntar nada, tenía entendido que Booth hacia ejercicio y salía a correr a menudo, así que le habría pillado haciendo footing.

-¿Booth?, hola, ¿te importaría venir a mi casa? Es que estoy sola y me gustaría que me ayudaras con cierta cosa del trabajo, si, vale, entonces te veo dentro de diez minutos, adiós –rebeca sonrío triunfantemente mientras colgaba el aparato, tendría a Booth solo para ella, simplemente hablaría con el diez minutos sobre el trabajo, el resto del tiempo lo utilizaría para cosas más…útiles.

* * *

Booth corto la llamada, tenía ganas de destrozar algo, demonios esa mujer había interrumpido su beso con Brennan, y no había sido un simple beso, la había tenido tan cerca…

-Me tengo que ir…-dijo Booth sin casi mirar a la mujer que estaba ante él, sabía que si lo hacía volvería a besarla y no saldría de esa casa, y eso no se lo podía permitir, él siempre controlaba sus emociones y la lujuria no se le iba a escapar de las manos.

-Adiós…-dijo Brennan con la voz entrecortada mientras veía como él salía por la puerta, ese beso había sido totalmente inesperado, había sido tan hermoso y excitante.

Pero que se cayese muerta en ese instante si no había sido Rebeca Parker la que había llamado a Booth por el móvil.

Su voz de pito era reconocible en cualquier sitio.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Primero la besaba y luego se iba con Rebeca, ¿a qué mierda jugaba Booth?

* * *

Buena pregunta Brennan

¿a que juega Booth?

¿y rebeca con quien hablaba?

...

bueno ahí tenéis el primer beso antes de la fiesta... les va a gusta como "hace una persona" que Brennan decida ir a la fiesta... es a base de chantaje...MMMM

¿que os parece? ¿quien sera?

pues se me convencéis sabremos pronto quien es... o y el nuevo agente que viene calienta las cosas

bueno ya no digo más nada

-obs: a los anónimos que leer el fic... tengo desbloqueado el de anónimos así que si alguien quiere decir algo que este no se corte...¿ok? ...

besitos


	8. 8 Chanteje

hola pues aquí va mas un capitulo... que disfruteis

* * *

**Capitulo 8 - Chantaje **

-Buenos días.

Cam levantó la vista del documento que estaba rellenando y miró a su amiga.

Tenía muy mal aspecto, o más bien dicho muy mala cara. Bajo sus ojos se podían ver con toda claridad unas oscuras ojeras, y el cabello estaba revuelto, como si se habría peleado con el secador, además que los pantalones rojos y la camiseta fucsia no conjuntaba demasiado.

-¿Una mala mañana?-le preguntó mientras señalaba con el bolígrafo el atuendo de su amiga-

-Malísima.

-Cuéntaselo todo a tu amiga Cam.

-Quiero un café, y bien cargado, después ya decidiré si te cuento algo.

Cam dejó escapar una risilla burlona mientras iba hacia la maquina del café y sacaba dos expresos bien cargados, era hora de comenzar con cierta charla.

-Aquí tienes, ahora dime que te ha ocurrido.

Brennan miró a su amiga y dudó por un momento si contárselo, hacerlo sería admitir que le molestaba que Booth tontease con otras, y eso era algo que su orgullo no le permitía.

Finalmente decidió contárselo.

-Booth apareció anoche por mi casa.

-¿y…?- dijo Cam animando a su amiga a que continuara con la frase-

-Me besó.

Cam se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar un grito de felicidad y victoria, aún tenía en la cabeza la conversación de hace ya unos días con Booth.

_**Flash Back.**_

-Me gustaría pedirte que hicieras un poquito feliz a Brennan.

-Espera ¿estás diciéndome que me acues...

-¡No! ¿Por qué todos los hombres pensáis que la felicidad es igual a sexo?

-¿Quizás por qué eso es lo más parecido a tocar el cielo?

-Da igual, yo no te he pedido que te acuestes con ella, solo que la hagas feliz, que la hagas sentirse femenina y querida. Tal vez que parezca tonto pero a ella la absorbe el trabajo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una cita con alguien, bueno sin contar las obligadas.

-¿Obligadas?

-Ángela le concertaba citas, ella esta tan preocupada como yo, por cierto ¿la conoces?

-Si su novio es un viejo amigo.

-Bueno eso da igual, ¿lo harás?-le pregunto Cam mirándole fijamente-

-No.

-¿Qué?-Cam intentaba no perder la compostura, pero realmente ese hombre la estaba desesperando-

-No juego con corazones virginales.

-¡Maldito machista!

-No pienso jugar con ella.

-No te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso.

-Cam, yo y Brennan nunca tendremos algo.

Cam le miró duramente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo he venido para trabajar, no para acostarme con la criminóloga del departamento de policía.

-Pues mira por donde Brennan piensa que te estás acostando con Rebeca.

Booth no dijo nada, Cam miro el semblante de su interlocutor, parecía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se despidió de ella y se fue, dejando a la mujer con una gran duda en su mente.

_**Fin flash back.**_

-¿Te besó? ¿Así sin más?

-Bueno…si.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-No…

-¿Y después de besaros?

-Después de besarnos se fue rápidamente, su querida Rebeca requería su atención.-en su respuesta se podía percibir un toque de celos y enfado.

-¿Seguro que era Rebeca?

-Seguro.

Cam vio como su amiga apartaba la mirada de ella y la dirigía hacia la ventana, pero de pronto por caprichos del destino Booth se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban ambas.

-Buenos días-dijo el sonriendo sensualmente, pero recibió unas miradas asesinas, pobre Booth dos mujeres furiosas y molestas son bastante complicadas de apaciguar.

-¿Buenos? Yo creo que no Seeley-le dijo Cam mientras le miraba como si quisiese matarlo-

-No estoy de humor Booth así que si no quieres una bala en tu trasero mejor que te largues.

-No pienso irme además Cam me defenderá ¿verdad?-dijo él con tranquilidad-

-No estés tan seguro… toma Brennan, dispárale-dijo la chica mientras le tendía su arma-

-Será un placer-dijo Brennan sonriendo cruelmente-

Booth las miró con asombro, esas dos eran unas psicópatas.

-Yo…mejor me voy antes de que me peguéis un tiro…

-Mira, es listo y todo-dijo Brennan burlonamente a la vez que le dirigía una gélida mirada.

Booth suspiró y se alejó de las dos mujeres, sabía perfectamente porque le miraban de esa forma y también la causa del mal humor que presentaban.

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas…-susurró el moreno mientras entraba en su despacho temporal, pero un segundo después una mujer se le tiro prácticamente encima.

-¡Boothy!

-Rebeca sabes cuánto odio que la gente se me pegue.

-Lo siento querido-le dijo con una sonrisa empalagosa mientras se separaba de él y agitaba su larga melena oxigenada-

El hombre miro a la mujer rubia que estaba junto a él, ciertamente era hermosa y seductora, pero no era su tipo, era demasiado…sofisticada.

-Booth serás mi pareja para la fiesta de navidad ¿verdad?-le dijo sonriendo seductoramente, no podía dejar que ese hombre se le escapara de las manos-

-Claro…

* * *

-Bien…-la mujer sonrió triunfalmente mientras rápidamente copiaba todo el contenido del ordenador a un disco duro portátil, no tenía mucho tiempo, Hodgins llegaría en cualquier momento.

Realmente ella no quería haber llegado hasta esas alturas, pero no soportaba todas las mentiras que su novio llevaba diciéndole desde que Booth había aparecido por primera vez por la casa.

Y ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que algo raro se estaba cociendo a su alrededor.

Y necesitaba descubrir el que.

* * *

-Brennan tienes que venir.

-Cam te lo vuelvo a repetir, no.

-Eres una aburrida.

-Soy una mujer que odia bailar.

-Eres una vieja cobarde.

-Pues vale soy una vieja cobarde.

Cam suspiró, no era capaz de convencer a su amiga para que fuese a la fiesta, bueno aún le quedaba llamar a Ángela para pedirle que la ayudara…pero todavía le quedaba algo por utilizar.

-Él irá.

-¿Quién?

-Mi novio.

-Espera, espera. ¿Hablas de tú chico misterioso?-le pregunto Brennan-

-MI hombre misterioso.

-Oh…

-Y si no vienes no le veras…

-¿Estas chantajeándome?

-Sí.

Brennan bufó mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia donde Booth y Rebeca estaban sentados tomando un café.

_-¿Vas a permitir que vayan juntos?_

_-Cállate, ya decía yo que hace mucho que no saltabas._

_-Estas siendo una estúpida, sabes lo bien que estaríamos disfrutando de ese hombre._

_-Si claro estaríamos muy bien, divinamente._

_-¡Pues vale! ¡Deja que esa zorra le manosee y lo toquetee, pero después no vengas llorando!_

Maldijo entre dientes lo que su conciencia le había prácticamente gritado.

Tal vez tuviese razón y debería ir a esa fiesta, pero… ¿y si hacia el ridículo?, y si acababa mal…

¿Y si él se iba a un hotel con ella delante de sus narices?

-¿Vendrás?

Miró a su interlocutora y lentamente asintió con la cabeza, tenía un mal presentimiento… y normalmente sus presentimientos no fallaban.

* * *

Pasó por delante del espejo, llevaba haciendo eso desde hacía ya diez minutos. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, no después de haber leído cierta información en el ordenador de Hodgins.

Esa noche estaba en el hotel "The Plaza", uno de los más prestigiosos hoteles de nueva York, y además con mucha historia. Este año el departamento policial se lo había montado bastante bien. Todo el mundo sabía lo caro que era ese hotel, y más si pedían habitaciones de lujo como la mayoría de los agentes tenían, este año había pocas caras nuevas.

-Ángela deja de dar vueltas.

La aludida se giró y miró a su novio, estaba guapísimo, llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro, sencillo pero elegante, y una camisa morada. Aunque ella había intentado que se comprase una rosa claro que habían visto, pero él alegó que Booth y los demás se reirían de él si iba con semejante cosa, ¡hombres que no saben de moda!

-Lo siento pero estoy…nerviosa.

-Ya hemos venido otros años, aunque sigo sin entender como nos invitan si no somos ni siquiera policías.

-Tú les has ayudado alguna vez con algún que otro ordenador, y Brennan siempre pide permiso para invitarme…aunque ya llevaba dos años sin venir.

-Sí, ella no es una mujer de muchas fiestas.

La mujer cogió unos polvos del tocador y con una brocha se los esparció sobre la cara, terminando así de maquillarse, la verdad iba bastante bien, el vestido color chocolate le sentaba francamente bien.

-Estás preciosa- susurró mientras la tomaba de la mano y hacia que diese una pequeña vuelta dejando que el vestido de seda bailara alrededor de su cuerpo; se quedo unos segundos admirando su cabello le encantaba el recogido que le habían hecho.

A veces podía jurar que ese hombre le leía la mente.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo, pero habrías estado mejor con la camisa rosa.

-¿Y arriesgarme a perder mi dignidad? Creo que no.

-Jack tú perdiste la dignidad hace tiempo.

-Yo también te quiero angelita.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada que helaría el mismísimo infierno, y Hodgins la miró con miedo, recordando cuanto odiaba su novia ese sobrenombre.

-¿Recuerdas qué te dije sobre llamarme así?

-Claro.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Porqué me encanta cuando te enfadas, es tan…

Se oyó un seco sonido dentro del cuarto, no había que ser un experto para saber que ese sonido procedía de una cachetada de Ángela…

* * *

bueno ya esta para empezar la fiesta... todos ya están en el hotel y pronto llegaran otros "invitados" que pufff "estropearan todo"...jajaja

Ángela ha descubierto algo muy gordo sobre su amozito... ha... otra cosas la cachetada de Ángela en Hodgins no es del todo una cachetada es que en el MANGA, Sango- Ángela es un poquito agresiva principalmente con su amado Miroku- Hodgins, pero porque es un monje mujeriego que no puede ver una chica guapa que le pide para tener un hijo de él... ok

bueno me voy... vale

bye

besos


	9. 9 Ocultas vidas

hola, aquí les dejo mas un capitulo... en este empieza a aparecer los "nuevos" personajes... chan- chan-chan... pero antes de juzgarlos por su verdaderas apariencias quiero que sepan que " estas son muy engañosa"... jajaja...

* * *

**Capitulo- Ocultas vidas-**

-¿Si?, hola cariño, claro… ¿Un poco más tarde? Está bien, no, no te preocupes, yo también te quiero, adiós…

Cam colgó el auricular, él iba a volver a llegar tarde, a veces parece que solo vive para su trabajo.

-Eres un tonto-susurró la mujer mientras terminaba de prepararse, quedaba media hora para bajar al vestíbulo, donde comenzaría la celebración, bueno al menos sus planes habían comenzado bien, Brennan estaba en el hotel, cerca de la habitación de Booth, eso de organizar los cuartos tenía sus ventajas.

-No pienso permitir que ese zopenco este con Rebeca, no me parece bonito, no después de haber intentado seducir a Brennan, ¡no señor! No lo permitiré.

-¿Qué no permitirás?

Cam pegó un grito al escuchar la voz femenina tras de ella, normalmente no gritaba al escuchar a alguien de pronto, pero no se esperaba que tuviese compañía.

-¿Cam qué se supone qué haces?-le preguntó Brennan mientras intentaba bajar la falda de su vestido, Cam suspiró mientras su amiga se quitaba los tacones y andaba descalza con tranquilidad.

-¿Ya vas a quitarte los tacones?

-Son de vértigo Cam, aun no entiendo como conseguisteis Ángela y tú que viniese aquí y me comprara esto-dijo Brennan señalándose a sí misma.

-Pues yo opino que estas guapísima-le dijo su amiga mientras daba un par devueltas alrededor de Brennan admirando el vestido turquesa que lucía, realmente era hermoso con esos dibujos en el pecho y en el bajo de la falda, por no hablar de la bonita figura que le hacía.

La aludida se sonrojo, eso mismo había pensado ella cuando se había mirado al espejo pero no quería admitirlo.

-Pero…ese peinado…no me gusta-opinó Cam mientras cogía un mechón de pelo, Brennan no parecía ser muy diestra con el secador, pues se había dejado el pelo suelto con una diadema de color verde, conjuntaba con el vestido, pero ese atuendo se vería mucho mejor con el cabello recogido.

-Es que…tuve problemas con el secador.

-Ya me lo imagino, pero ¿Por qué no pediste cita en la peluquería?

Brennan se sonrojó antes de contestar, para ella era vergonzoso sabiendo el sueldo de su amiga.

-Es que…si gasto dinero en este tipo de cosas…pues el presupuesto.

-Bueno da igual Brennan, siéntate que yo te arreglo el pelo, digo yo que podamos aprovechar esos rizos tuyos.

Brennan obedeció, por una noche quería intentar deslumbrar al público masculino, ser más bonita y sofisticada. Ser diferente.

Con cuidado se subió las medias transparentes y se las ajustó al ligero, dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo admirando su cuerpo delgado pero tentador, esa noche tendría a cierto hombre comiendo de su mano literalmente.

* * *

Se puso el vestido negro y acomodo su cabello, las peluqueras habían hecho maravillas esta vez, el recogido era muy complicado, pero increíblemente hermoso.

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos, el móvil estaba sonando. Recogió el teléfono que estaba sobre la cama y le dio a la tecla de descolgar.

-¿Si?

-Rebeca-le llamó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh, Sully. ¿Qué ocurre querido?-le preguntó intentando disimular su disgusto-

-Pareces molesta, pensé que te alegraría escuchar mi voz.

-Claro que me alegra, no sé por qué dices lo contrario-le contradijo ella mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se sentaba sobre la cama, teniendo especial cuidado en no arrugar el carísimo vestido negro.

-Bueno querida, simplemente te llamo por una razón…

A Rebeca le falto el aire cuando termino de oír hablar a Sully. Se despidió de él con la boca repentinamente seca, y con el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

* * *

-Hodgins vete a tu cuarto, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Oh vamos amigo mío, no seas tan quisquilloso.

-¡Qué te vayas! Maldito pegajoso, tengo cosas que hacer antes de bajar a cenar.

-Bueno no pasa nada, yo te ayudare a hacerlas.

Booth apretó los puños y contó hasta diez para no asesinar a su buen y prácticamente único amigo, pero este ya le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras se levantaba de la silla dejando a Hodgins algo sorprendido al acercarse a la mesilla de noche y sacar del último cajón dos pistolas.

-Booth creía que no tenías permiso para usar eso.

-Tú lo has dicho, creías.-le dijo con tranquilidad mientras guardaba una dentro de la chaqueta negra y le pasaba a su amigo la otra.

-¿Qué mierda quieres que haga yo con esto? ¿Y por qué no me has dicho antes que tenias permiso para usar armas?

-Guárdala, nunca se sabe cuando la necesitaras. Y por cierto…te han "pirateado" el ordenador.

El hombre de ojos del color del cielo se levanto de pronto de la silla, mirando a su amigo consternado.

-¿Quién… quién demonios me ha robado información?

-Tres pistas; castaña, alta, risueña pero con un mal humor.

-¡¿Cam?

-No imbécil, Ángela.

Hodgins pestañeo varias veces y se rascó la nuca.

-Eso es imposible ella no sabe hackear ordenadores.

-Eso lo dices tú, pero mira por donde tú ordenador está conectado con el mío, y según esto, tú novia te ha copiado cierta información; la próxima vez dile que no escriba su nombre en el disco duro.

Hodgins miro la pantalla del portátil de Booth, habían decidido conectar sus ordenadores por si se perdía información de alguno, pero nunca pensó que su adorada mujer le robara la información, algo olía a gato encerrado.

-Tienes que recuperar esa información.

-Imposible, Ángela siempre se lleva su portátil a todos lados…sobre todo a trabajar.

Booth miro a su amigo seriamente, Ángela era amiga de Brennan, podía contarle todo y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-Hodgins recupera los archivos antes de que Ángela los descodifique…porque si no creo que tú novia tendrá problemas con la justicia.

El aludido tragó saliva fuertemente y asintió con la cabeza, en cuanto volviesen a casa conseguiría el portátil de Ángela.

* * *

-Cam, eres… fabulosa.

-Gracias cariño, la verdad me ha encantado, ha sido como jugar a las peluqueras.

Brennan sonrío a su amiga, pero volvió a mirarse en el espejo; Cam había hecho verdaderas maravillas con su cabello, había conseguido que se rizase de la forma perfecta dándole un toque seductor y sofisticado.

-Creo que ya estas lista para seducir.

-Muy chistosa, como no seduzca al encargado del hotel, ya sabes ese que ya lleva bastón.

-Que poco te valoras… eres preciosa y lo sabes, pero no te gusta serlo porque piensas que solo se fijan en ti por ser bonita.

-Cam, cuando un hombre se fija en mi acaba sabiendo que soy policía, y no les gusta la idea.

-Bueno eres criminalista.

-La última vez que dije eso pensó que me gustaba la sangre y los muertos.

Cam puso los ojos en blanco mientras cogía el bolso y metía la tarjeta de la habitación dentro, realmente esas cosas solían pasar; normalmente cuando decía que era policía los hombres la miraban mal, y eso a ella le había pasado muchas veces hasta que encontró a su "príncipe azul".

Brennan siguió a Cam y salió del cuarto asegurándose haber cerrado la puerta, comenzó a fantasear como sería el novio de su amiga.

-Oh, Brennan ahora vuelvo, me he dejado el teléfono móvil.

Brennan miró extrañada a su amiga, ¿Teléfono móvil? Pero si ya lo había metido en el bolso.

Cuando miro hacia el frente descubrió porque su amiga había puesto esa excusa, frente a ella estaba Booth.

_-¡Está guapísimo!, ¡oh vamos dale dos besos! Con lengua o sin lengua como tú prefieras._

_-No le daré ni las buenas noches._

_-¡Aburrida!_

-Hola Brennan.

La mujer enrojeció al verle de cerca, mientras ella discutía con su voz interior él se había acercado y ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

-Hola Booth.

-No me gusta que me llames por mi apellido, pensé que teníamos más confianza.

-Pues lamento decirte que pensaste mal.

-Yo también lo lamento-susurró el-

-¿Cómo?

-No nada, por cierto estas exquisita.

-Guarda tus piropos para Parker.

-¿Para Rebeca?, ella no necesita piropos sabe que es bella. Pero en cambio tú tienes un autoestima un poco bajo ¿no?

Brennan apretó los dientes, ¿desde cuándo él la conocía tan sumamente bien?

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia.

-En eso te equivocas preciosa.

-Vete al infierno, y no me digas preciosa.

El se río, con esa risa tan ronca y sensual, y a ella solo le falto abrir la boca para comenzar a babear. Cualquier mujer normal babearía por ese hombre.

-Después bailaras conmigo preciosa me lo debes…

-Yo no te debo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque él paso por al lado de ella con una sonrisa en los labios, Brennan no necesito girarse para saber quién estaba detrás de ella diciéndole a Booth lo guapo y sexy que estaba…

* * *

-¿Seguro que es aquí? Normalmente los pequeños departamentos de policía no se gastan tanto dinero-dijo una voz varonil-

-Que sí es aquí tonto; aparca de una vez.

-Hay aparcacoches idiota.

-Un día de estos te enseñare educación-susurró la mujer mientras salía del coche y se alisaba la falda-

La mujer sacó del bolso un pequeño espejo e intento poner su cabello de la mejor manera posible, pasarse más de cuatro horas en un avión era muy estresante además de aburrido, sobre todo si ese gruñón que se hacía llamar hombre no dejaba de quejarse por todo, las azafatas habían estado detrás de él sirviéndole todo lo que pedía, pero él parecía nunca estar contento.

-¿Has terminado ya mujer?

-Andrew Hacker juro que un día de estos me hartare de tus tonterías-le advirtió la mujer mientras terminaba de colocarse su cabello rubio-

-Vale, estaré esperando ese día-le respondió el hombre dejando ver un brillo en sus ojos verdosos.

* * *

bueno ya sabéis quien es Sully y quien el Andrew ¿no?... creo que sus apariencias físicas si, pero ¿sabéis quien son de verdad?... buenos- malos, villanos- Héroes ... mmm que difícil saberlo... y la rubia ¿quien es?... mmm... ¿y el misterioso novio de Cam? ¿tendrá al que ver con ellos?... jajaja parece una novela de suspense... pues no os entretengo mas... espero que tengo un precioso fin de semana y que la espera no les mate, pues como sabemos no hay Bones hasta noviembre y esto puede llegar a ser muy serio, como un infarto...

besos

bye


	10. 10 El novio desconocido

Les dejo la continuación y les pido que tengan paciencia... se que actualizo poco pero es que este fic esta aun siendo escrito por su autora y si me pongo a actualizar seguido pronto no tendréis capítulos porque ella no actualizo... así que paciencia vale... hoy un capitulo un poco caliente... espero que les guste...

* * *

**capitulo - El novio" desconocido"**

-Si me disculpan-dijo educadamente Brennan mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la barra para pedir una copa-

-Dios como duele…-susurró mientras se apoyaba en la barra con la esperanza de descansar un poco los pies, esos tacones la estaban matando, aunque eran preciosos, negros con una tira rodeando el tobillo, pero demasiado altos.

-¿Problemas con los tacones querida?

Brennan se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Rebeca, iba espléndida, perfecta, magnifica, preciosa…

Brennan se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar un sollozo de rabia, Rebeca estaba mil veces más hermosa que ella; el vestido negro era muy moderno y le realzaba las caderas y la cintura, el cabello estaba recogido en un complicado moño con una especie de ramitas en él. Además llevaba los tacones plateados sin problemas, como si todos los días llevase ese tipo de calzado.

-No, solo estaba pidiendo una copa-le dijo mientras se volvía a apoyar totalmente en sus zapatos, aunque eso le costó un terrible dolor, sospechaba que le estaban saliendo heridas.

-Bueno como tú digas, por cierto ahora cenaremos, ¿Te unirás a Booth y a mí en la mesa no? Después de todo tus…amigos también están con nosotros.

-Claro.

-Bien, ahora nos vemos.

Y terminando de decir esto se fue sin darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de Brennan.

-Genial, fantástico… mierda-susurró Brennan mientras se volvía a apoyar en la barra deseando que alguien la sacase de la fiesta…

* * *

-¿Le has localizado?

-No, lo siento Booth pero se me hace difícil localizar a alguien a quien no conozco como comprenderás.

-Eres realmente torpe-susurró el moreno mientras seguía con la mirada a cierta mujer de largas piernas-

-¿Mirando a Rebeca?

Booth levantó una ceja y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Tengo mejor gusto que eso-dijo fríamente mientras tomaba un trago de su copa-

-¿No me dirás que miras a Brennan?

-Bingo.

Hodgins simplemente meneó un poco la cabeza y se marcho para buscar a su novia mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "tonto enamorado"…

-¿Enamorado?-susurró Booth mientras dejaba su vaso ya vacío sobre la barra-

Se froto un poco los ojos antes de volver a fijar la vista en Brennan, y después desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes de irse simplemente susurró un "nunca".

* * *

-Oh y entonces en París conocí a…

Brennan suspiró por cuarta vez en menos de quince minutos; era el tiempo que llevaba sentada junto con Ángela, Hodgins, Rebeca y…Booth. Y la pesada de Rebeca solo sabía hablar sobre todos los viajes que había realizado a lo largo de su "impresionante vida". Brennan deslizó la mirada hasta Booth, teniendo cuidado en que él no lo notase. Le admiro durante unos minutos, dejando a sus ojos recorrer con tranquilidad el cuerpo masculino, pero sin olvidar que él era enteramente de Rebeca.

Y ella lo demostraba poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de Booth.

Quiso salir corriendo para gritar de frustración, pero de pronto vio como Booth hacia que Rebeca le quitase las manos de encima, le recorrió con la mirada de abajo arriba, lentamente, hasta llegar a sus ojos, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con los ojos de Booth, los cuales parecía que también la analizaban por completo; inconscientemente se mojó los labios y pudo notar la abrasadora mirada de Booth sobre ellos, como si quisiese besarla.

Y solo Dios sabía que ella también lo deseaba, y con locura.

-Aquí tiene su ensalada.

Brennan parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que aún estaba en la mesa, junto con los demás, y que acababa de llegar su plato.

-Muchas gracias-susurró pensando cómo podía haberse distraído tanto con un par de miradas-

El camarero también sirvió el vino y los demás platos al resto de personas presentes antes de retirarse educadamente.

-Bueno Brennan y dinos ¿tú de dónde eres?

La aludida casi se atragantó al escuchar la pregunta de Rebeca, ¿a qué se debía ese interés?

-Soy de california. Aunque aun que hace mucho que vivo en Washington.

-Así que de california…que coincidencia yo tengo antepasados que vivieron allí.

-Seguro que vivían en burdeles…-susurró Brennan inconscientemente-

-¿Cómo?

-Oh nada, perdón tengo la costumbre de susurrar tonterías para mí misma.

Ángela ahogó una pequeña risa, pues sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho su amiga, en cambio Hodgins y Booth intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-¿Y esas miradas chicos? No me digáis que os habéis cambiado de acera-comentó Ángela mientras tomaba la copa que estaba ante ella y tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-Claro que no Angelita sabes que solo te quiero a ti, además…que asco.

Todos menos Booth se rieron por la cara que puso Hodgins al terminar de hablar, Brennan comenzaba a relajarse aunque seguía sin gustarle los juegos bajo la mesa de Rebeca.

Lo admitía, estaba celosa.

-Esto está delicioso-susurró Rebeca mientras masticaba un pequeño pedazo de su solomillo a la pimienta-

-Sí, tienen muy buena comida-comentó Booth mientras seguía comiendo su chuletón-

-Mira prueba.

Brennan apretó fuertemente mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Rebeca le daba a Booth un trozo de su solomillo, y este abría la boca para recibirlo.

-Delicioso.

Brennan deseo tirarse de los pelos al ver como Rebeca sonreía sensualmente y seguía comiendo sin apartar la mirada de Booth.

Esa mujer era odiosa.

-Y dime Brennan, ¿pasaras las fiestas de navidad con tú familia?

-Sí, sabes que en estas fechas mi padre y Russ…bueno ya los conoces.

-Ya… bueno iré a hacerles una visita, si no te importa claro.

-Por supuesto que no Ángela, no hay problema.

-¿Y adonde dices que iras?-preguntó Rebeca metiéndose directamente en la conversación-

-a california.

-Oh, pues quizás nos encontremos después de todo yo también tengo familia allí, sería maravilloso ¿verdad?

-Sí, estaría bien-respondió Brennan con una sonrisa forzada, si esa mujer aparecía cerca de su casa la echaría a patadas.

Quería unas vacaciones tranquilas, sin más preocupaciones que elegir la ropa que se pondría cada día.

Y esa no era una gran preocupación.

-Bueno ya que hemos terminado de cenar, vamos al bar. A tomar una buena copa.

-Por fin usas la cabeza Hodgins-dijo Booth mientras se levantaba de la silla y avanzaba junto con Hodgins.

-Menudos dos-susurró Ángela sonriendo-

-Adelantaos vosotras, que primero quiero ir al cuarto de baño.

-Claro te esperamos allí Brennan.

Brennan vio como Ángela y Rebeca tomaban camino hacia el bar charlando tranquilamente, y ella simplemente se giró para encaminarse hacia los lavabos.

* * *

-Sabes Booth menos mal que Brennan no se da cuenta de nada, porque si no habría visto tus miradas ardientes.

-Deja de hacer el payaso idiota-susurró Booth-

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

-Es mi compañera de trabajo, sabes eso de que el sexo y el trabajo no compaginan.

-Claro, lo que tú digas.

-Hodgins.

-¿Si?

-Cállate.

* * *

-¿Dónde estarán los malditos baños?-murmuró una Brennan muy mareada después de dar varias vueltas, y lo peor era que no encontraba ningún empleado para preguntarle, a este paso tendría que subir a su habitación para poder ir al lavabo.

-Te he echado de menos cariño-dijo una voz muy ronca masculina a un lado del pasillo en el que Brennan se encontraba, esta decidió pararse y esconderse en las sombras, no quería que pensasen que era una mirona.

-Yo también, eres un tonto-susurró una voz que se le hacía muy conocida a Brennan-

-Te quiero pequeña.

Brennan comenzó a andar lentamente al ver que la pareja se había fundido en un beso, anduvo lo más silenciosamente posible, pero cuando pudo ver a la pareja casi pegó un grito de la impresión, y por ello tropezó con un jarrón, haciendo que este cayera y la pareja se separase.

-¿Brennan?-susurró la mujer mirando a la ella, la cual estaba sonrojada e intentaba arreglar el destrozo que había hecho-

-Lo siento mucho de verdad no quería interrumpir pero…

-Tranquila Brennan no pasa nada, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-¿Cam?, oh dios menos mal que eres tú…-pero se cayó de golpe al ver quién era el hombre que la acompañaba.

-Antes de que lo preguntes no, no es Seeley, pensaba que me tenías más confianza.

-¡Yo no iba a decir que el fuese Booth! Acabo de verle.

-¿A si? ¿Y que a dicho de tú aspecto?

Brennan se sonrojó notablemente y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿No vas a presentarnos?

-Claro, Brennan te presento a mi prometido, Jared Booth.

-Encantada, soy Temperance Brennan-dijo mientras le tendía la mano al hombre que se parecía tanto a Booth-

Cam sonrío tranquilamente, la despistada de su amiga no se había dado cuenta de el apellido que unía a Jared con Seeley.

-Bueno, yo me voy…que tengo que encontrar un baño-dijo Brennan disculpándose por la intromisión.

-No importa, y el baño de señoras esta al fondo del pasillo-dijo el hombre sin inmutarse.

-Gracias.

Y se alejó de la pareja sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tenía una extraña capacidad para meterse en situaciones embarazosas.

-Parece inteligente.

-Lo es, además me da la impresión de que le gusta mucho tú hermanito.

-Entonces retiro lo de inteligente-susurró el hombre-

-Que tonto eres-dijo Cam mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se volvía a poner de puntillas para darle un beso a su acompañante-

-Gracias, y ahora ¿volvemos? Tengo ganas de saludar a mi querido hermanito.

-Claro.

Y ambos se alejaron mientras se miraban de una forma muy cómplice.

* * *

-Aquí debe ser.

Después de andar otros diez minutos por fin encontró el baño, tal y como había dicho Jared estaba al final del pasillo.

-Por fin…-susurró mientras entraba en el cuarto y encendía la luz, cerró la puerta y se giró para mirarse en el espejo, al parecer la laca había conseguido que su cabello siguiese en su lugar, aunque eso poco le importaba la verdad, aún podía ver a Rebeca metiéndole mano descaradamente a Booth.

Y eso no le gustaba.

-Mierda de fiesta-susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente para intentar poner en orden sus pensamientos.

En ese instante alguien entró sigilosamente en el cuarto de baño, y se quedo mirando a Brennan durante unos instantes, el mismo personaje sonrío de lado y silenciosamente se acercó a ella hasta estar tras su espalda.

-Es un tonto…

-¿Quién es un tonto?

Brennan se puso totalmente rígida y pegó un grito de impresión, justo cuando iba a pegar una patada al "intruso" Booth la agarró de las manos con una mano y con la otra le tapo la boca.

-Tranquila no sabía que te asustarías así, si no, no te habría cogido por sorpresa-le dijo a la vez que la soltaba las manos, pero no aparto la mano de sus labios.

Brennan con el corazón aún desbocado sujetó la mano de Booth y la alejó de su boca, se dio la vuelta para encararle y se cruzó de brazos, no estaba de buen humor precisamente.

-Esto es el baño de señoras.

-Lo sé.

-Tú no eres una señora.

-Eso es evidente.

-¿Y qué mierda haces aquí?-le preguntó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-

-Brennan decir palabrotas no es bonito.

-Fuera tonto estúpido-le gritó mientras intentaba echarle del lugar-

Booth solo sonrío arrogantemente y la agarró de la cintura para acercarla a él.

-Solo conseguirás hacerte daño preciosa.

-Vete al cuerno…

-Maleducada-susurró él mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se acercaba al cuello de ella, Brennan se quedo sin respiración mientras él inspiraba la fragancia de su cuello, agradeció al cielo haberse puesto sujetador, porque si no sus senos habrían podido delatar lo excitada que estaba en ese momento.

Ya que no todos los días un hombre guapo se cuela en un cuarto de baño de señoras e intenta…

Seducirte.

Cuando Booth rozó el cuello de la mujer con los labios, ella se estremeció a causa de ese pequeño contacto, y eso fue el detonante para que Booth la besara.

Al principio intento resistirse, pero solo duro unos segundos, pues inmediatamente se encontró devolviéndole el beso con fiereza, le abrazó del cuello para que se acercase más a ella y devoró sus labios, se besaron casi con desesperación, Booth agarró una de las piernas de la mujer y la levanto hasta su cadera para luego poner el cuerpo de la mujer contra la pared, ella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, y el aprovechó esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella.

Ese hombre sabía cómo besar, y la estaba volviendo loca, acariciaba su boca con delicadeza y a la vez con desesperación.

Y con desesperación comenzó ella a mordisquearle el labio inferior y acariciarle los anchos hombros, por unos instantes se dejo llevar por la pasión y el deseo que corría por sus venas.

Booth acariciaba la espalda de la mujer a la vez que buscaba una cremallera, pero en ese mismo instante algo rompió el encanto.

Un móvil estaba sonando.

Automáticamente dejo de besarla y la miro sin comprender.

-¿Es el tuyo?

-No llevo móvil, no tengo donde guardarlo.

El miro rápidamente a sus pechos.

-No seas cerdo.

-Lo siento pero es que hoy estás deliciosa-le murmuró al oído, para luego separarse de ella y sacar su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Brennan simplemente cogió aire y cerró los ojos para pensar por un momento lo que acababa de ocurrir, si no los hubieran interrumpido la llamada ahora mismo estarían desnudándose para practicar sexo.

O mejor aún para hacer el amor.

Porque no es lo mismo. Y ella no quería practicar sexo, y menos con él.

Quería hacer el amor.

-Qué demonios quieres, no vete al…si ahora nos vemos, adiós.- Booth colgó el teléfono automáticamente y la miró, Brennan tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar cuando la abrasadora mirada del hombre la recorrió completamente.

-Si no fuese porque tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, te subiría a mi cuarto y te haría el amor preciosa, pero ya será en otra ocasión.

Y tras decir eso salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Brennan sola y más sonrojada y excitada de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Y solo cuando estuvo segura de que él se había ido para no volver dejo que sus piernas terminaran de temblar y se sentó sobre el lavabo.

Solo entonces se permitió tocarse levemente los labios y cerrar los ojos recordando el beso.

* * *

¿quien llama? pues sea quien sea se merece una buena cachetada... oh interrumpir así debería ser prohibido... ¿no crees?... ah y esta Brennan no es nuestra científica que no sabe que es hacer el amor y que es tener sexo... para que no os confundáis... jajaja...

bueno les dejo...

actualizare el próximo sábado o domingo ¿ok?

besitos

bye


	11. 11 Acusada

bueno, perdón, iba a colgara ayer pero no tuve tiempo... espero que no me matéis cuando terminéis de leer este capitulo, porque les voy a a deja en suspense... jajaja

disfrutad del capitulo bones fan...

* * *

**capitulo- _Acusada_-**

Booth maldijo un par de veces mientras se colocaba bien la camisa, estaba de muy mal humor; el bastardo de su hermano le había interrumpido cuando estaba a solas con Brennan.

Y eso solo había conseguido ponerle de un humor de perros.

-Estúpido Jared, con sus estúpidas visitas, y su estúpido carácter-susurró mientras entraba al bar y lo recorría con la mirada sin demasiada emoción.

Después de todo lo único impresionante que había en ese sitio era la excitación que tenía en ese momento.

Maldijo un par de veces en voz baja, se arrepentía de no haberse comprado unos pantalones más anchos.

-Booth ¿dónde estabas amigo?

-Cállate Hodgins, yo no soy tu estúpido amigo- dijo Booth con los dientes apretados-

-¿Qué pasa contigo tío? Hace un rato estabas de buen humor.

Booth soltó una frase sobre a donde podía irse un rato Hodgins y se dirigió a la barra para pedirse algo de beber.

De pronto apareció su acompañante de esa noche.

Rebeca.

-Hola, me tienes abandonada ¿sabes?-dijo ella mientras se acercaba más a él, lo suficiente para pegar sus caderas.

-Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer-dijo el intentando ser educado, se fijo en su cara y estuvo a punto de reírse, esa mujer había notado su excitación y se pensaba que era por ella.

Que equivocada estaba.

-Bueno…después podrías pasarte por mi cuarto y recuperar el tiempo perdido-susurró ella mientras se apretaba contra él.

-No lo creo Rebeca, no me interesan las mujeres fáciles.

Booth intentó no soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rebeca ante su respuesta.

-Pero tú, tú estás excitado, tienes que estar bromeando nadie nunca me ha rechazado.

-Lo siento preciosa pero te lo repito, no me gustan las mujeres fáciles, y mi estado… no te lo tomes como algo personal, ya que no es por ti.

Rebeca apretó los puños fuertemente y le dirigió una mirada odiosa.

-Te arrepentirás de esta Booth.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber venido aquí contigo Rebeca.

El hombre sonrío al ver como Rebeca se daba la vuelta indignada y desaparecía a lo lejos, seguramente iría a intentar meterle mano a otro.

A él le importaba una mierda lo que esa mujer hiciese.

Cuando el camarero por fin le dio la copa gruñó un pequeño gracias y se dirigió hacia donde su hermano estaba sentado.

Después de esa escena volvía a recuperar su mal humor.

-Buenas noches Cam-dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al "bastardo" de su hermano.

-Hola Booth, ¿has visto a Brennan?-preguntó la mujer inocentemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo, cosa que solamente él notó.

-Esto…si-contestó el aclarándose la garganta, juraría haberse sonrojado un poco-

Jared bebió de su cubata y mantuvo la mirada en su hermano, aunque no quería admitirlo, le importaba su hermano lo suficiente como para protegerle, aunque el tiempo había pasado y ya no necesitaba protección.

Bebió otro trago del cubata para alejar los malos recuerdos.

Esa noche debía disfrutar.

-Mira, ahí viene-dijo Cam felizmente a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba para hablar con su amiga.

Booth no apartó ni un segundo la mirada de Brennan, y ella lo notó, pues le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero después apartó la mirada a la vez que se sonrojaba.

Eso le pareció hermoso. Ella en si era hermosa.

-¿Seeley me estas prestando atención?

El aludido miró a su hermano e hizo una mueca, prefería su vista anterior.

-Se que no te parezco tan guapo como tú "amiga", pero escuchare al menos cuando te hablo.

Booth simplemente gruñó a modo de respuesta y se dispuso a escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decir…

-Booth no te quitaba la vista de encima.

Brennan miró sonrojada a su amiga a la vez que se mordía los labios.

Francamente, estaba muy nerviosa por las miradas de Booth, era como si compartiesen un secreto.

Y eso le gustaba.

-Brennan, deja de comértele con los ojos anda.

-¡Cam!

-Oh vamos, no lo negaras, te mueres por él; aunque quien no-dijo su compañera-

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco, aun estaba nerviosa por el beso de antes.

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso, yo no me muero por él; prefiero a mi hombre.

Brennan soltó una carcajada al ver como Cam se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a Jared; Brennan apretó los labios para no dejar escapar otra carcajada aún mayor al ver como el hombre se sonrojaba por la mirada de su novia.

-Eres incorregible Cam-dijo Brennan mientras le daba la espalda a la mesa de los hombres, para que no la vieran reír-

-Oh, pero ser incorregible es divertido.

-¿De qué os reís?-preguntó Ángela cuando se acercó a ellas, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-Borracha.-dijo Brennan-

-Borracha.-repitió Cam-

Ángela arqueó una ceja, pero después se río tontamente.

-Solo estoy contenta nada más, exageradas-dijo la mujer a la vez que daba una vuelta sobre sí misma, Ángela era realmente graciosa en ese momento.

Hodgins se acercó a los dos hermanos y se sentó junto a ellos sin apartar la mirada de su novia.

Sonrió de lado mientras la observaba de abajo a arriba comenzando por sus pies, le encantaban esos tacones rosas sin puntera, realzaban sus tobillos, el vestido marrón le quedaba como la seda y le hacia un bonito escote, se ataba tras el cuello, pero lo que realmente más le gustaba era su cabello, un recogido con varios rizos sueltos dándole un aspecto de fragilidad.

Aunque él estaba deseando volver al cuarto, porque disfrutaría mucho quitándole la ropa y cada una de las horquillas de su cabello.

-La sala de baile se ha abierto al público, si desean ir acompáñenme.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia la puerta, frente a ella estaba un hombre mayor, seguramente un empleado del hotel, casi todos los invitados fueron tras él, después de todo era una fiesta.

Y toda fiesta que se precie debe tener un baile.

* * *

-Estás seguro de eso Andrew, no será una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad?

-Cállate mujer, claro que estoy seguro, hay un infiltrado en el hotel…

-Bien pues si es así, tendremos que estar en guardia-dijo la mujer mientras sacaba su arma y la cargaba-

Andrew sonrío a la mujer, era peligrosa y eso le gustaba.

-¿Entramos ya?-preguntó la rubia-

-No, aun no… deja que la fiesta continúe durante un rato…

* * *

Brennan intentó pasar desapercibida en medio de la gente, pero antes de que consiguiese alcanzar un asiento Booth ya la había "cazado" y en ese mismo instante se encontraba bailando una canción lenta con él.

Inconscientemente apretó las manos aún más fuerte en torno a su cuello y lentamente se apoyó sobre su pecho, escondiendo en él su rostro, evitando las miradas curiosas.

Sintió como el hombre la agarraba más fuerte de la cintura y la acercaba a él, seguían bailando lentamente, sin prisas, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Dejó que su peso cayera sobre él y disfrutó de su perfume.

Olía endemoniadamente bien.

-Brennan-la llamó él con una voz algo ronca-

-¿Si?-contestó ella, sin entender porque de pronto su voz sonaba tan pequeña, y se sentía tan sumamente frágil en sus brazos.

Frágil pero protegida.

-Yo…

De pronto la música dejo de sonar.

Los invitados aturdidos miraron hacia su alrededor, unos segundos más tarde unos ruidos secos se hicieron presentes.

Varias personas estaban entrando por las ventanas del hotel, rompiéndolas en mil pedazos.

Se escucharon varios gritos, y más aún cuando los individuos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la multitud.

Nada más ver las armas los policías que llevaban las suyas encima las sacaron.

Se apuntaban unos a otros con ellas.

De pronto se escucho un disparo.

Solo uno.

-Mierda-susurró Booth a la vez que miraba por el rabillo del ojo a quien habían disparado, un encargado del hotel.

-Bajen las armas, es una orden –dijo una voz masculina-

Todos los presentes miraron a la figura recién llegada, era un hombre de unos veintiséis años, con el cabello negro, varias mujeres dejaron escapar un suspiro al ver sus ojos azules como el mar, pero él no hacía caso a nadie; simplemente se dirigió a un punto concreto.

- Temperance Brennan ¿no es así?; bien... estas detenida por la colocación de una bomba en este hotel y atentar contra la vida de tus compañeros.

* * *

oh... ¿que ha hecho Brennan?... pues sabres pronto si me convencéis de que colgué...jajaja...

besistos

bye


	12. 12 El nuevo agente y la jefa

bueno les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste, es un capitulo mas de aclaracion por la acusacion en contra brennan...

* * *

_ adaptación de **Stolen kisses**, fic de **Amnii** basado en el dibujo manga** Inuyasha - de Rumiko, **adaptada a la Serie **BONES- de Hart y Step**, producida por **FOX**... _

* * *

capitulo-** El nuevo agente y la jefa**

Brennan dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

Acababan de acusarla de un delito, y ella no había hecho nada.

-Yo…eso es falso no he colocado ninguna bomba- le grito al agente de ojos verdes.

Pero el hombre no le hizo ni caso, simplemente llamó a uno de sus hombres y le hizo unas indicaciones.

En el mismo instante en el que Booth iba a comenzar a pelearse con el hombre apareció una mujer en el gran salón.

Era rubia, llevaba un vestido negro y blanco ajustado por encima de la rodilla, en su mano sostenía un bolso blanco, a juego con los zapatos de tacón blancos.

Lo más impresionante eran sus grandes ojos castaños que en ese instante estaban mandándole una mirada asesina al agente moreno.

-Andrew-exclamó la mujer acercándose a él con paso decidido.

-Perotta-dijo él con tranquilidad a la vez que se llevaba un cigarro a la boca y lo encendía.

La mujer se paro frente a él, y, después de darle su bolso a uno de sus subordinados, le arrancó al hombre el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Has vuelto a hacerlo, ¿verdad?-preguntó la mujer mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Hacer? ¿El qué?

Perotta rompió el cigarrillo por la mitad y se acercó a Brennan.

-Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi compañero, tiene la estúpida costumbre de culpar a la gente sin pruebas.-explicó la mujer mientras volvía a recuperar su bolso.

Brennan la miró sin entender.

-No está acusada por tal delito, el único acusado de ese delito es aquel encargado del hotel, no quisimos decirlo para que no se corriese la voz hasta tal punto que los causantes fueran conscientes de que ya sabíamos su plan y por ello lo adelantasen.

Brennan, cogió aire fuertemente, no estaba acusada, había sido una broma de pésimo gusto. Por un momento se había visto en la cárcel.

-¡Estúpido bastardo!

Los presentes se giraron hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado el grito, frente a ellos estaban Booth y Andrew, tirados en el suelo peleándose; como dos chiquillos de barrio.

-¡Andrew! Como tu superior te ordeno que dejes de pelear inmediatamente, ¡Booth eso también va por ti!

Los gritos de la rubia fueron totalmente ignorados, hasta tal punto que la mujer ordeno a sus hombres que los separasen y les pusieran unas esposas a cada uno.

-¡Perotta te ordeno que me sueltes!-gritó Andrew fuera de sí-

-Si vuelves a gritarme te abriré un expediente, ¿o necesitas que te recuerde quien manda?

Booth estaba más calmado que el otro hombre, pero seguía en el suelo agarrado por dos agentes.

Andrew estaba siendo regañado por una Perotta fuera de sí.

Y, ¿Brennan?

Brennan estaba mirando la escena sin comprender nada, pero ciertamente era algo que le pasaba a todo el mundo en ese instante.

-Llévenselos a calabozos separados, que así aprendan la lección, se comportan como chiquillos-ordenó la rubia.

-Si señora-dijeron varios agentes.

En menos de dos minutos se llevaron a los dos hombres, aunque necesitaron varios agentes para conseguir levantarles y agarrarles.

-Siento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar esta escena.

-No pasa nada, sabemos como es Booth –dijo una Cam muy divertida.

-Y también como es Andrew- añadió Jared.

Perotta sonrió a los presentes y comenzó a dar órdenes duramente, parecía otra persona.

-Siento tener que suspender esta fiesta, debemos inspeccionar el hotel pasaran esta noche en otro hotel cercano y podrán disfrutar de sus pequeñas vacaciones aunque no todos.

Cam se acercó a la rubia con elegancia y soltura, y la miró a los ojos.

-¿A ocurrido algo?-preguntó-

-Desgraciadamente sí, pero hablaremos de ello mañana. Lo tenemos todo controlado.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras los invitados comenzaron a marcharse hacia la entrada donde ya había una fila de taxis, pero Brennan antes de ello se acercó a la mujer rubia.

-Perdona, ¿pero no vais a soltar a Booth?

-Lo siento pero necesita una noche en la celda, aunque le diré que te preocupas por él, eso le alegrara, es un borde-dijo la mujer sin mirar a Brennan mientras ojeaba unos documentos que le acaba de entregar un policía.

-Mejor no le diga nada…-susurró Brennan antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón de baile.

Cam se quitó los zapatos de tacón nada más entrar en su habitación, los tiró bien lejos; le dolían los pies una barbaridad, temía quitarse las medias pues sabía que podría ver más de una rozadura.

-Para presumir hay que sufrir-susurró mientras se quitaba el collar e intentaba deshacer su peinado, en ese instante alguien entro en su cuarto y se puso tras ella.

Cam sonrío frente al espejo, dedicándole esa sonrisa a Jared; el hombre estaba tras ella quitándole varias horquillas y dejando que su cabello quedase libre.

Miro al hombre con una sonrisa en los labios, solo Dios sabía cuánto le había extrañado.

-Espero que aprendan la lección pasando esta noche en el calabozo, en vez de su confortable cama en el hotel.

Andrew le gritó a Perotta varios insultos, estaba furioso. Él, uno de los mejores agentes del FBI en un calabozo por haberse peleado con un sucio bastardo que no sabe aceptar una simple broma, no pensaba llevarla ni siquiera al calabozo.

Que irónico, ahora el que estaba en el calabozo era él.

Booth no dijo nada, ni siquiera gruñó como era su costumbre cuando algo no le gustaba, simplemente se quedó tumbado en la litera de la celda.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y estaba intentado controlar su genio, sabía que si se ponía en plan gallito Perotta le quitaría su placa sin titubear.

Otra cosa era el imbécil de Andrew.

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que la mujer rubia estaba loca por ese gilipollas, bueno todo el mundo menos el gilipollas ya nombrado.

Booth suspiro, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Brennan caminaba con tranquilidad por el pasillo del hotel, se había levantado bastante temprano, no había conseguido dormir tranquilamente pensando que él estaría en un calabozo.

No es que los calabozos fueran lo peor del mundo, ya no era como hace treinta años, ahora los presos vivían bastante bien, y todo estaba limpio.

-Le echo de menos-susurró con tristeza-

-Buenos días señorita Temperance –susurro una voz femenina tras ella-

Era Perotta, esa agente del FBI que la noche antes había estropeado la fiesta, no tenía buena cara, bajo sus ojos había unas pequeñas ojeras y llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior.

-¿No ha dormido?

-No, he tenido demasiado trabajo, por cierto ya soltamos a Seeley, supongo que se alegrara de verla, nunca le había visto pegar de esa forma a Andrew por una mujer, supongo que le habrá fastidiado bastante.

Brennan solo supo sonrojarse, una sensación extraña le invadió todo el cuerpo, se sentía como si estuviera sobre una nube.

-Yo me voy a dormir, ya nos veremos señorita Temperance.

Y se alejo con majestuosidad, o eso pensó Brennan, esa mujer lo tenía todo, poder, belleza, gracia.

Se miró a un espejo del pasillo.

¿Y ella que tenía?

Nada, ni poder, ni belleza, ni gracia; ella siempre había sido un pato caminando, incluso con su edad aun tenia moratones en las piernas de sus frecuentes caídas.

Continúo caminando pensando en sus cosas cuando unas manos la cogieron de la cintura y la tiraron al interior de una habitación.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar antes de que unos labios se juntaran con los suyos y una manos algo húmedas acariciasen su espalda, provocándole varios escalofríos; abrió débilmente los ojos, no se sorprendió sabía que era él, siempre era él.

Y quizás por una vez dejo de pensar y se permitió disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación


	13. 13 una cita con el enemigo

**bueno, perdón por no actualizar antes... pero aquí va... espero que disfrutéis del capitulo...**

**una observación: _la Brennan de este fic si creer en el amor, y Booth es el que quiere sexo, no hacer el amor. dijo esto para que comprendas lo que va a pasar aquí... ¿ok?_**

* * *

**- Una cita con el enemigo-**

Las manos de él se deslizaban suavemente por sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos, y acariciando lentamente su piel; la respiración de ella aumento notablemente al sentir que una de las manos del hombre dejaba su brazo y se situaba sobre su estomago, subiendo lentamente sobre la camiseta, parándose a unos centímetros de su pecho. Ella le mordió el labio inferior juguetonamente, y abrió los ojos para dedicarle una seductora mirada; se sentía extrañamente poderosa, su cuerpo parecía hecho de fuego, fuego que la estaba quemando deliciosamente; tranquilamente subió sus manos por el pecho de él acariciando lentamente, memorizando cada musculo; casi inconscientemente comenzó a desabrocharle los botones…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pa…Para-consiguió articular entre beso y beso-

-¿Por qué?- susurró él con una voz muy ronca, fruto de la excitación del momento-

-No quiero- respondió ella claramente, aunque ambos sabían que eso era una gran mentira, una que ella quería creerse-

Booth apartó las manos del cuerpo de ella, y dijo algo en voz baja que le sonó a Brennan como un insulto, aunque sabía que no iba dirigido a ella.

-Lo siento pero no puedo.

-No puedes… ¿No te gusto?- preguntó él aun sabiendo la respuesta-

Ella solo guardó silencio.

-Ese es el problema ¿no?, te gusto demasiado, te gustaría estar ahora mismo tumbada en esa cama mientras yo te hago gritar de placer; pero eres como una niña y me temes, o quizás no es a mí, quizás es a tener algo más que eso conmigo; muy bien Brennan, la próxima vez no seré yo quien te bese, la próxima vez lo harás tú, y si no lo haces no habrá próxima vez.

-Como te…

-Estoy cansado Temperance, intento tener algo contigo y tú te escondes-le recriminó él-

-No me escondo, yo…-no sabía que decir, él tenía razón-

-Si te escondes, y estoy cansado de jugar.

Y diciendo eso se fue, dejándola estupefacta; no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

Sólo tenía ganas de llorar, llorar hasta tener los ojos rojos e hinchados, llorar hasta que no pudiese pensar en él…

* * *

-Espero que Booth se comporte bien con Brennan.

Hodgins miró a su novia, no entendía a que venía eso.

-No soy tonta, se que entre los dos hay algo, algo que a Brennan parece no gustarle.

-Eso no es asunto nuestro Ángela-dijo él despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con una pequeña caja que se hallaba en su bolsillo, no sabía cómo pedírselo, por una vez estaba muy asustado.

Ángela se giró para mirarle y vio que algo no marchaba bien en él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con expresión preocupada-

Ahora o nunca, pensó Hodgins, anoche tras el baile pensaba habérselo pedido, pero las circunstancias no fueron las esperadas, y no quería seguir con esos nervios que le perforaban en corazón, sabía que no tenía nada que temer, que ella le amaba, pero el miedo y la inseguridad le podían.

-Cásate conmigo- dijo él rápidamente, mirándola fijamente-

Ángela parpadeo confundía, creyó haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que quiero que te cases conmigo- dijo él más lentamente; y cuando vio que ella comenzó a llorar, se asustó, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

-Ángela… si no quieres tampoco hace falta que te pongas a…

-¡Tonto!, claro que quiero casarme contigo, ¡pero me sorprendiste!- le chilló ella aun cayéndole lagrimas por las mejillas.

Hodgins solo supo echarse a reír mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, nada ni nadie podría separarles.

* * *

Estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer; si ir a buscarle y declararse u olvidarle, cambiarse de país, de nombre, de nacionalidad, de peinado.

-Soy idiota-susurró dando vueltas con la cucharilla al café que se encontraba delante de ella; iba a tomar un sorbo cuando alguien la sobresalto por detrás-

-No te lo vas a creer Brennan-gritó Cam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Pues seguro que no, pero puedes intentarlo-dijo mirando con miedo a su amiga, Cam a veces era demasiado histérica-

-¡Han traslado a Jared y ha comprado una casa!, aunque durante el tiempo que este aquí Booth vivirá con nosotros… ¡pero dice que quiere que viva con él!

-Enhorabuena Cam.

-No pareces muy contenta- susurró Cam, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido- ¿Ocurrió algo?

Y Brennan no pudo resistirlo más, y comenzó a llorar; ya no podía controlarse.

* * *

-¡Perotta! No puedo creer lo que…

Andrew no terminó de hablar, pues se quedó con la boca abierta al entrar en la habitación y ver a su compañera tumbada en la cama desnuda totalmente, solo cubierta con una delgada sabana que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente ante aquella visión, y se apresuró en salir de la habitación, tenía la boca seca, y sentía sus pantalones mucho más estrechos que antes.

Maldijo en voz alta, para él Perotta era una amiga, una hermana; no debía excitarse por verla desnuda, sobre una cama y con esa expresión de felicidad en la cara.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que entretenerse, y de pronto algo le vino a la cabeza, o mejor dicho alguien…

* * *

-Tienes que luchar por él, Brennan, por dios, si él es igual que su hermano, te aseguro que te protegerá, te hará feliz, te amara y…

-¿Amor? Él no habló de amor, el habló de sexo, sexo y solo sexo, no menciono nada sobre el amor, creo que eso no existe para él-le dijo Brennan medio histérica, ella necesitaba la estabilidad emocional que proporcionaba una pareja, no un par de polvos en una cama.

-Estas muy equivocada, yo creo que él te quiere, al menos deberías intentarlo, no te hará ningún daño…

-¿Ningún daño?, no estoy con él y mírame, soy una vergüenza, llorando por algo que no tengo- dijo enfadada; poco a poco dejo de llorar y se secó las lagrimas, no pensaba seguir llorando, al menos ya se había desahogado, aunque sólo mínimamente.

Cam iba a seguir intentando hacerla entrar en razón, cuando Ángela apareció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Brennan intento hacer creer que estaba resfriada y que a eso se debían sus ojos rojos, sabía que Ángela odiaba verla llorar por un hombre; decía que ninguno se lo merecía.

-No os lo vais a creer chicas.

-¿El qué?-pregunto Cam mirando de reojo a Brennan-

-Me caso.

Cam y Brennan se miraron durante unos segundos, luego miraron a Ángela, y volvieron a mirarse.

Un grito de felicidad retumbó las paredes del lugar.

* * *

-Espero que sea importante iba a tomarme un baño.

-No me hables así Rebeca –advirtió una voz al otro lado del teléfono-

La mujer respiró un par de veces antes de seguir hablando, odiaba tener que decirle algo a ese hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Va todo según lo planeado, ¿no?

-Así es, nadie sabe quien soy realmente, ni lo sospechan.

-Bien, porque quiero que me hagas un pequeño encargo.

Encargo… esa palabra no le gustaba, y menos en el tono que él la dijo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y con la voz quebrada respondió.

-Dime Sully.

* * *

Brennan caminaba hacia su cuarto con una sonrisa risueña, Ángela iba a casarse, no podía ni creérselo, y además le había pedido que fuera la dama de honor, este hecho había conseguido hacerla feliz durante un rato, y olvidarse de Booth.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encendió la luz, escuchó un ruido extraño bajo sus pies, un crujido, bajo su pie derecho había una nota de color rojo.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, la recogió, y rezó para que fuera de Booth.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

* * *

-Maldita sea.

Booth por novena vez tiró las fotos de Brennan contra la pared, y repitió el mismo proceso que el resto de veces, se levanto a recogerlas y memorizar el rostro de la joven, o quizás no tan joven…

Era toda una mujer y eso le molestaba enormemente, prefería recordarla como una niña de grandes ojos color azulado, azul fundido con destellos más claros en verde; y no como una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaños y piel blanquecina que contrastaba tan deliciosamente, no quería mirarla y desear que estuviera bajo él, sudando y gimiendo de placer.

Cuántos años llevaba queriendo tener algo más que una mirada triste el día del entierro del padre de ella.

-Brennan…-susurró, rezando que ella fuera más valiente que él y se atreviera a comenzar algo…

* * *

-¿Qué…?

No había nadie, pero ella juraría que alguien la había llamado; sacudió la cabeza, serian imaginaciones suyas, no había nadie con ella en su habitación, estaba sola.

Se miró un par de veces más en el espejo, para esa ocasión había elegido un entallado vestido rojo con escote cuadrado, con unos tacones negros y un bolso negro también a juego con los zapatos.

Deseo que Booth pudiera verla en ese momento y se muriera de envidia al verla ir tan arreglada para salir con un hombre, un hombre que no se apellidaba Booth ni se llamaba Seeley.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando su puerta hicieron que saliera rápidamente de sus pensamientos y se dirigiese a la puerta, donde estaba Andrew con un elegante traje gris y camisa negra, que realzaba su atractivo, del que Brennan no se había percatado demasiado.

Me ha estropeado para otros hombres, pensó, pues solo podía pensar en los hermosos ojos de Booth, y en su fuerte cuerpo; pues aunque Andrew era fuerte e igual de alto que Booth, este le ganaba en anchura, y no precisamente por gordo, sino por fuerte.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Andrew sonriéndola sensualmente-

-Claro.

Y ambos se dirigieron lentamente a la salida del hotel, quizás demasiado lento, pues varias personas les vieron irse, y no con buena cara…

* * *

**bueno aquí esta... ¿crees que booth se tomara bien esta cita? él odia a Andrew y que salga con Brennan le hará hervir de rabia... jajaja**

**espero poder actualiza el sábado o domingo vale...**

**besitos**

**bye**


	14. 14 Miradas Apagadas

niñas... ¿les gusta el suspense? XD ¿por favor que digas que si? porque este capitulo termina con uno de los mejores suspenses del fic... espero que disfrutéis...

* * *

**- Miradas apagadas -**

-¿De qué querías hablarme Cam?-preguntó Booth extrañado, de pronto había aparecido en su habitación con la respiración agitada-

-Querría que trataras mejor a Brennan, no puedes ser así con ella, eres un insensible y…

-Estoy harto de que me rechace.

-No sabes tratarla-dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos- y por eso ahora va con un hombre que si sabe hacerlo.

De repente el color se fue del rostro del hombre.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras-

-Ese tono no funcionara conmigo, no me intimidas, y ya me has oído, se fue, con otro; seguro que ahora se lo estarán pasando muy bien-soltó Cam a la vez que se daba la vuelta, ella no quería ser tan dura, pero estaba cansada de jugar a convencerlos.

Cam espero unos segundos una contestación, nada, solo silencio; se giró malhumorada, y para su sorpresa no había nadie detrás.

-Oh…

Sorprendida se comenzó a reír, y rezó que uno de esos dos se atreviera a dar el primer paso de una vez.

* * *

-¿Te agrada la cena?-preguntó Andrew amablemente, con una sonrisa arrolladora, pero que no hacía mucho efecto, al menos no en la mujer sentada frente a él-

Ella no dijo nada, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, se evadió completamente del mundo, y no regreso a él hasta que sintió la mano de Andrew sobre la suya.

-¿Brennan?

-Eh, si…perdona, no estaba muy atenta, suelo quedarme atontada pensando en mis cosas- se disculpó ella sonriendo amablemente-

Andrew le parecía un buen hombre, podía llegar a ser un amigo, pero nada más, no le atraía, por mucho que la mirara como si ella fuese caperucita y él el lobo feroz; y realmente eso le parecía, él tenía una mirada profunda y arrolladora, que seguro funcionaba con muchas mujeres, pero con ella no; a ella solo le funcionaba una mirada, una que venía directamente de ese par de ojos chocolates que la estaban mirando…

Brennan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ante ella estaba Booth, un camarero tras el intentaba hacerle saber que su ropa no era adecuada para el lugar, ir con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa remangada no era la mejor vestimenta para un lugar así.

-Demonios-susurró Andrew molesto, ese tío estaba hasta en la sopa-Mejor vámonos Brennan, no quiero pelearme frente a ti, estaría feo que vieras como le machaco.

Brennan iba a decirle que ella apostaría por Booth, pero le pareció echar leña al fuego, así que se mordió la lengua y se levanto elegantemente, lo peor, es que tendría que pasar al lado de Booth para poder salir, y eso no le agradaba, sabía que el solo rozarle haría que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Vamos.

Brennan acepto la mano que él le ofrecía y camino lentamente hacia donde Booth estaba, su respiración era cada vez más rápida con cada paso que daba hacia él, y cuando finalmente llego a su lado y siguió andando sin siquiera mirarle, sintió que había ganado.

Iba a sonreír cuando una mano la agarro de la cintura, y otra soltó la mano de Andrew de la suya.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su espalda se encontraba apoyada sobre el duro pecho de booth.

-Suel…-Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar pues Booth le pego un puñetazo que hizo que él hombre cayera al suelo y la sangre comenzara a salir de su nariz. Todo el restaurante se quedo mirando fijamente a Booth, y Brennan simplemente se tapo la cara con las manos.

-Eso por atreverte a salir con ella- dijo triunfalmente Booth, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cogió a Brennan en brazos y la sacó del restaurante-

Brennan no supo como sentirse, si satisfecha porque aquel comportamiento demostraba que él la quería para él, tal y como un macho alfa dominador, o si enojada porque su rudo comportamiento la hacía parecer un saco de patatas.

Finalmente se sintió como lo segundo.

-No soy un saco de patatas-chillo ella en el oído del moreno haciendo que se tensara y gruñese-

-¡Estúpida! Encima que te libro de ese imbécil tú me gritas-le grito él a ella soltándola de golpe haciendo que casi se cayera-

Brennan mas enfada que nunca hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

En medio de la calle le golpeo en la mejilla.

Y acto seguido, con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, acerco sus labios a los de él y le besó.

Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente, las manos de él rodearon la cintura de la mujer, y ella se aferro fuertemente a su cuello, la lengua de él acaricio lentamente los labios femeninos, esperando que se abrieran lo suficiente para profundizar el beso, la espera no fue larga, y pronto la lengua de él acaricio la de ella.

Brennan soltó un gemido, y se froto contra el cuerpo varonil, estaba excitada, y sabia que todo había comenzado cuando el apareció en el restaurante, muchas veces solo necesitaba verle para sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba, y otras muchas era incluso sin verle, la tenia hechizada.

Booth comenzó a subir su mano derecha de la cintura a la que estaba aferrada, lentamente deleitándose con los pequeños escalofríos que sufría su acompañante al notar lo que él pretendía.

Pero una voz lo detuvo todo.

-Maldito bastardo-grito Andrew un segundo antes de golpear a Booth en la mejilla, en el mismo lugar donde unos minutos antes Brennan había soltado su rabia.

-¡Andrew para!

No le hizo caso, en ese momento deseo tener su pistola y meterle una bala por el culo a ese tío.

No la necesito, cuando pudo darse cuenta una mujer de melena rubia se encontraba entre ambos hombres, llevaba unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca de lino, su cabello estaba suelto, y no pudo ver su cara ya que se encontraba de espaldas, aunque eso no fue problema para saber que se trataba de Perotta.

-No puedo dejaros solos dos segundo-grito enfadada-

Ambos hombres dejaron inmediatamente de intentar pegarse, y miraron a la enfada mujer.

-Ya no se qué hacer con vosotros-susurró- se acabaron las vacaciones para vosotros dos.

-¿qué vacaciones? Si yo no he tenido-grito Andrew-

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, olvidándose de la presencia de Brennan y Booth, y estos dos no sabían qué hacer, si ignorarles e irse, o hacer que pararan de chillarse.

Brennan miró los ojos achocolatados de Booth, y sonrió débilmente; con disimulo se acerco a él lo suficiente para que sus hombros se rozasen, y él lentamente busco la mano femenina, para aprisionarla en la suya.

Pero ese pequeño momento de intimidad, fue interrumpido por un sonido.

El sonido de una bala seguido de un golpe al impactar un cuerpo contra el suelo.

* * *

les adiverti...

se me convencéis actualizo antes de la semana que viene y si no... pues no sabréis quien ha caído al suelo... solo digo una cosa... o es Brennan o es Booth...

besitos

que lo paseéis bien

bye...


	15. 15 Albo Equivocado

bueno aquí va mas un capitulo... espero que les guste, la autora se esta esmerando por hacer suspense y yo misma estoy atónita por saber que pasa, pero al menos en este capitulo las cosas están tranquilas, es broma... jajaja... que empieza el suspense

* * *

**-Albo Equivocado-**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le iba a estallar, no sabía dónde estaba, no recordaba haberse acostado, ni mucho menos con una bata blanca; intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor hizo que dejara de intentarlo inmediatamente.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba en un hospital, de eso no tenía la menor duda, el gotero, la venda en su cabeza, y el dolor en su espalda; eran pistas muy concluyentes.

* * *

Ángela se paseo nerviosa por el pasillo, ¿cómo había pasado algo así?, Hodgins la abrazó con cariño, sabía que estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba sentirse querida, no todos los días disparaban a alguien conocido.

-Tranquila, seguro que esta mejor, seguro que ambos están mejor-intento tranquilizarla-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y se alejo de él para sentarse en una silla.

-¿Cómo están Perotta y…?-intentó recordar su nombre- ah sí Andrew.

-Están bien, recuerda que están acostumbrados de ver como pegan un tiro a la gente, son fuertes- dijo Hodgins mientras miraba a su prometida-

En ese momento llegaron Cam y Jared.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Cam, parecía bastante preocupada-

-Bien, esta estable, pero…-respondió Ángela -

-¿Y…?-comenzó a preguntar Cam-

-Mal, a nadie le gusta ver un ser querido en el suelo sangrando-respondió Hodgins-

-Voy a ver qué tal se encuentra- diciendo esto se acercó a Cam le dio un beso en la frente, y la dejó con Ángela y Hodgins-

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Cam-

-En el jardín, se siente culpable, estaba allí y no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Interponerse?, por Dios si fue desde atrás, no pudo haber visto al francotirador.

Cam suspiró y se despidió con la mano, iría a ver qué tal estaba Booth, y después vería a Brennan.

* * *

Miró su vestido rojo, algunas partes estaban acartonadas, y más oscuras.

Sangre.

Sangre de él…

Aun podía escuchar el disparo, un sonido que no se le quitaría de la cabeza, al menos no por el momento. Y tampoco lograría olvidar toda esa sangre, la sangre de él por todas partes, en la acera, en su ropa, en sus manos.

Ella intentando taponar la herida, Andrew rasgando su camisa, Perotta llamando a la policía y a una ambulancia.

La pálida cara de Booth, una cara que no quería volver a ver así, nunca.

-Debo ir a verle-susurró a la vez que se levantaba del banco, en el que llevaba más de una hora sentada, y caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada-

Por el camino se encontró con Ángela y Hodgins, los cuales la obligaron a cambiarse de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros de Ángela, que le quedaban largos, y una camiseta blanca, gracias a Dios le habían comprado unos zapatos de su talla.

-Habría sido más fácil si hubieras cogido algo de mi habitación.

-No nos dio tiempo deberíamos haber pedido que nos dejaran tu llave y eso, y aquí al lado hay una zapatería-respondió Ángela, cuyos ojos miraban preocupados a su amiga-

-No me mires así, no es a mí a quien han disparado.

Y siguió caminando, no mucho mas pues la habitación de Booth estaba a escasos metros de donde se encontró con Ángela y Hodgins, llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó un ronco "adelante".

En la habitación se encontraban Cam y Jared, que al verla se levantaron y se despidieron de Booth, al pasar por al lado de ella Cam apretó su mano ligeramente, dándole muestras de apoyo; y tras ello cerró la puerta dejándoles solos.

-Hola-susurró Brennan a la vez que se acercaba a la cama para sentarse en la silla que antes había ocupado Jared.

-Hola, no tienes buena cara, llegan a dispararte a ti y coges depresión –dijo él en tono de broma-

Pero su cara cambió al ver como Brennan le miraba con enfado contenido.

-Como puedes bromear después de que te hayan disparado, sabes lo que ha sido para mí ver cómo caías al suelo.

-Tranquila, estoy bien no ha sido nada.

-¡Como que no ha sido nada! ¡Tienes un agujero en la espalda!, han tenido que operarte para sacarte la bala, llevas doce horas aquí, y yo contigo, sufriendo.

Booth sonrió ligeramente y se estiró para poder coger del brazo a Brennan y tirarla sobre su cuerpo, ella inmediatamente se tensó, e intento zafarse de su abrazo, no lo consiguió, y acabo abrasándole mientras el acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

-¿Estas mejor?-preguntó él-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se incorporó, y cuando sus caras estuvieron a la misma altura depositó un pequeño beso en los labios varoniles.

Booth no disimuló su sorpresa, y tampoco la enorme sonrisa que se formó en su cara.

En ese momento entró Perotta, tenía el pelo hecho una miseria y en sus ojos se reflejaba el cansancio de estar doce horas seguidas trabajando.

-¿Qué tal estáis?-preguntó sin hacer caso a que Brennan seguía reclinada sobre el hombre-

-Bien, ¿Habéis encontrado algo?-pregunto Booth, apretando la mano de Brennan-

-No, ni rastro, creemos saber desde donde disparo, pero no ha dejado nada, nadie vio nada, ni escucho, en ese momento no había nadie en la calle excepto nosotros; aunque me pregunto cómo supo que estaríamos allí, no era algo premeditado, tuvo que ser alguien que nos espía, quizás en el propio hotel, es la única forma de controlar quien sale y hacia dónde.

-Crees que van a por mí –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación-

-Sí, y por ello te irás a casa, tendrás guardaespaldas y-continuó Perotta sin hacer caso a la cara de enfadado de Booth-

-No tendré guardaespaldas, y seguiré trabajando, vaya donde vaya si es cierto que me buscan me encontraran, y no voy a esconderme.

Brennan, que no había participado en toda la conversación, estaba hecha un lio, no quería que a él le ocurriera nada, pero tampoco quería que se fuera, no después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Sabes que eso no es posible Booth-soltó Perotta con un tono cansado en su voz- volverás a tu domicilio y se acabo.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente dejándolos solos de nuevo, con un ambiente cargado de enfado.

-Demonios-susurró Booth-

-Yo… debería irme-anuncio Brennan a la vez que se levantaba- mañana vendré a…

Booth se incorporo dolorosamente y tiró de ella de nuevo, juntando sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Quédate conmigo-le pidió con una mirada en sus ojos que no supo descifrar, pero sin decir nada volvió a sentarse, dejando sus manos aun unidas.

* * *

Regresaron a casa una semana después del incidente, cuando a Booth le dieron el alta, después de haber estado toda la semana quejándose por la falta de libertad en el hospital.

La relación entre Booth y Brennan no había progresado demasiado, aunque ella no se separaba ni un segundo de su lado; pero ahora que él se había recuperado todo el mundo se preguntaba que iba a pasar con ellos dos.

-¿Qué hago Ángela?

-Declárate, para que perder más tiempo, vive la vida cariño.

-Como se nota que te casas y ves todo como si fuera simples-susurró la Brennan-

-Quizá, pero en esta vida si no arriesgas no consigues nada. Hay veces que la vida te da una de cal y hay veces que te da una de arena; pero eres tú la que debe tomar las decisiones que podrán convertirse o bien en cal o bien en arena. A todo el mundo le cuesta algo conseguir sus sueños, sus metas, sus deseos; vive Brennan, se feliz, intenta formar una familia que no se base en tu trabajo,

-Tienes razón-musitó, entendiendo porque Ángela era psicóloga-

-¿Vas a declararte?-preguntó con ojos esperanzados-

-Sí, y me voy antes de que me arrepienta.

Ángela se levantó y acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta.

-Luego me llamas y me dices.

-Claro, me voy antes de que me acobarde.

Y se metió en su coche, intentando preservar la calma, se lo diría estaba decidida, Ángela tenía razón, y era tonta si seguía poniéndose una venda en los ojos.

Introdujo las llaves en el contacto y antes de poder girarlas su móvil comenzó a sonar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, esa melodía era la que tenía puesta si la llamaban del trabajo.

Algo había ocurrido.

* * *

-Tú casándote... aun no me lo puedo creer.

-Pues créetelo Booth, dentro de poco seré un hombre cazado.

-Querrás decir casado.

-No, he dicho cazado.

Ambos hombres se rieron y pegaron otro trago a su cerveza, aunque Booth aun sentía punzadas en su espalda debido al tiro.

-Y tú con Brennan, ¿Qué tal?

El hombre soltó un bufido, él mismo se lo preguntaba, no sabía que responder, no tenía nada en claro.

-No lo sé.

-Pensé que después de todo el tiempo que estuvo contigo en el hospital había ocurrido algo entre vosotros.

-Nada, nada en absoluto…

-Deberías intentar…como se decía…

-¿Ligármela?

-Bueno si, más o menos-respondió Hodgins- porque si no me hago yo abuelo antes de que vosotros estéis juntos.

Aunque él no quería admitirlo su amigo tenía razón, ya era hora de dejarse de chiquilladas, se acabaron las amenazas, el estar sentado esperando algo que no iba a llegar…

Era hora de darlo todo.

* * *

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Encontramos esto en un edificio cercano al lugar donde dispararon a Booth -le anunció Perotta-

Brennan se quedo unos segundos mirando el pendiente, era de una mujer evidentemente, y le resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Lo reconoces?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Me suena, pero no consigo relacionarlo con su dueña.

-Pues desgraciadamente no hemos podido sacar ninguna prueba de él, también puede ser de cualquiera que hubiera estado antes allí, pero algo me dice que es de nuestra francotiradora, pues dudo que un hombre lleve pendientes de diamantes y oro blanco.

-Perotta, creo que deberías saber que Booth se encuentra viviendo en mi casa-comentó Cam que no había hablado durante unos minutos- no puedo hacerle entrar en razón.

-Me lo supuse, es imposible hacerle entrar en razón, es un cabezota; bueno tendremos agentes patrullando la zona, pero mejor que eso no lo sepa él-se giró hacia Brennan- me gustaría que tú inspeccionaras un poco el pendiente, quizás recuerdes de quien es, pues no vas a poder sacar ni huellas ni ADN.

-Está bien, me pondré a ello ahora mismo-tomó la bolsita que Perotta tenía en su mano derecha que guardaba el pendiente y se fue al laboratorio.

-Ahora dime porque se lo has dado.

-Quería hablar contigo a solas-respondió la rubia- quizás no iban a por Booth, no lo tenemos claro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Fue un tiro extraño, y muy cerca del cuerpo de Brennan, tengo una corazonada.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio.

-¿Se lo decimos?-preguntó Cam intentando no parecer nerviosa, ella era una profesional-

-No, no mientras no tengamos pruebas de ello.

Su interlocutora asintió con la cabeza y se despidió rápidamente, quería llegar a casa y tumbarse en la cama para pensar en la situación y ordenar su mente.

* * *

sabeis que es lo malo de los suspenses, es que todas las veces que se oculta algo siempre este algo puede salvar al héroe, porque todo lo que pasa después se podría evitar si el héroe supiera de estos pequeños detalles- no se porque digo esto... jajaja... solo es una observación... ¿que creéis? ¿ Brennan debería enterarse que intentan matarla?

pues, haber si no la matan ates de que se entere...

besitos

bye


	16. 16 contra el tiempo

hola, feliz navidad... se que he tardado en actualizar, si lo se... pero aquí va otro capitulo... es el ultimo que tengo, voy a revisar si la autora a colgado mas... no se que haréis después de leerlo... matarme o simplemente pasar de mi...( no lo hagas por favor, les quiero)... bueno les dijo con la lectura... es un capitulo corto, pero que les dejara traumatizadas para año nuevo...jajaja... disfrutad

* * *

**capitulo- Contra el tiempo-**

Estaba preparando la comida para el día siguiente cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, sonrió pensando que se trataría de Hodgins, pero cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en el móvil se extraño.

-¿Si?

-Hola Ángela, ¿se encuentra Brennan contigo?

-No, pensé que había ido a buscarte, estuvo aquí hace como una hora, quizás un poco mas-contesto extrañada-

-Vale muchas gracias, ah y felicidades.

-Gra…-no termino de hablar cuando ya escuchaba un pitido que anunciaba el fin de la llamada-

Colgó y se encogió de hombros, era Booth, y aunque le conocía poco sabía que era un despistado, no iba a preocuparse.

Iba a seguir cocinando cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Si?

-Ángela, arréglate que nos vamos al cine, que hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no disfrutamos de una buena película.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, en media hora voy hacia casa, primero comprare las entradas.

-Está bien, en media hora nos vemos-acepto la mujer- te quiero.

-Y yo.

Y con eso finalizo la llamada.

Por un momento pensó que quizás debía llamar a Brennan y a Booth, pero un segundo después rechazo el pensamiento, ese día quería estar con Hodgins, y solo con él.

* * *

-No saco nada en claro…-susurró mientras daba vuelta al pendiente por decima vez-

Llevaba horas pensando, limpiando, rastreando el pendiente.

¿Y que había conseguido?

Nada. Un dolor de cabeza y la sensación de la tarde perdida.

Con pesadez se dispuso a levantarse de la silla y salir del laboratorio, mañana sería otro día.

Por un segundo sin saber porque recordó a Rebeca; no la veía desde la noche de la fiesta. Era extraño.

Y entonces las imágenes llegaron a su mente.

-Es… de ella.

Y salió corriendo hacia su coche, debía llamar a Perotta.

-agente Perotta.

-Dime Brennan- contestó una voz un tanto adormilada.

-Se de quien es el pendiente.

Escucho un fuerte ruido a través del teléfono y se asusto.

-¡Perotta!¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perdona ¿Quién?

-Rebeca.

-Ve a tu casa, nos veremos allí en media hora.

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando ya escucho el pitido que anunciaba el fin de la conversación.

Respiro un par de veces profundamente, y espero unos momentos antes de meter las llaves en el contacto y girarlas, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

* * *

Volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello oscuro, sus ojos castaños brillaban, estaba enfadado y nervioso, llevaba horas intentando conectar con Brennan.

Y no había conseguido nada. Ya se había dado por vencido cuando un sonido apareció de repente en su habitación.

- Brennan -grito de felicidad a la vez que cogía el móvil; pero no era ella, era un número oculto.

-Tienes tres minutos a partir de que la puerta se abra… ¿Llegarás?

Era la voz de un hombre, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó con voz ronca-

-Tu amiga Brennan en unos minutos se convertirá en cachitos de carne, la explosión la matara al instante, aunque yo preferiría que no; pero como soy bondadoso y para que te quede claro te aviso. Supongo que tendrás unos siete minutos.

Y colgó.

-Mierda.

Salió corriendo como alma lleva el diablo, no tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

Brennan aparco frente a su casa y respiro profundamente mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, quizás si detenían a Rebeca como culpable de el intento de homicidio del otro día conseguiría su preciado ascenso, su preciada reputación.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrió la puerta y escucho un sonido un tanto extraño.

-¿Un pitido?-susurró extrañada, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza al no escuchar nada más- imaginaciones mías.

Con rapidez se quitó los zapatos y dejó el bolso sobre una mesita que tenía a la entrada, se desato el cabello que había llevado recogido en una cola.

Y lo volvió a escuchar, el mismo sonido, venía del mismo lugar…

* * *

Booth aparcó frente a la casa de Brennan y se asustó al ver el coche de esta, ya había entrado, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tenia, iba a entrar cuando la casa exploto, literalmente.

La onda expansiva hizo que su cuerpo cayese hacia atrás, no le importo el dolor que se formo en su espalda.

Solo un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza; solo el bienestar de una persona.

Brennan…

* * *

bueno este es el ultimo capitulo del año...

espero que les haya gustado...

feliz año

besos

bye


	17. 17 Todo perdido

hola, bueno este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo, no se cuando al autora actualizará así que le voy a dejar con ganas... y yo también tengo ganas, ya veréis porque...

espero que disfrutéis del capitulo

* * *

este fic es una adaptación y pertenece enteramente a Amnii, los personajes pertenecen a Fox y a HH

* * *

**- Todo perdido -**

.

**.**

**.**

No podía moverse.

No podía dejar de mirar la casa.

No podía pensar que ella estaba…

-No-gruñó con voz ronca- no…no

No iba a aceptar que no volvería a ver esa sonrisa suya, esos ojos del color del mar, esos andares de pato cuando llevaba tacones, ese espíritu luchador, ese mal genio que no podía controlar.

Que no volvería a verla.

No, eso él no lo podía aceptar.

Se levantó del suelo furioso, haciendo caso omiso a los pinchazos en su espalda, sin importarle lo que le molestaran.

No eran comparables al dolor de su corazón.

-Tengo que entrar-susurró, y con pasos decididos se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero una voz le detuvo-

-¡Booth!, ¿Qué se supone que haces?-chilló alguien a unos metros de él-

Ahí estaba, por un segundo él pensó que era un espejismo, una mera ilusión de lo que su corazón quería, pero cuando ella se acercó a él, le tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la casa en llamas supo que no era una ilusión ni un espejismo, era ella…

-Brennan…-acarició la mejilla de la mujer aun sin creérselo, quería zarandearla y gritarle por hacerle sentirse tan dependiente a ella, tan débil, dios como la necesitaba.

-Hey tranquilo-le dijo Brennan cuando vio como él temblaba- estoy bien.

-Idiota-susurró a la vez que la atraía hacia su cuerpo para poder fundirse en un cálido abrazo.

Segundos después llegaron los bomberos, la ambulancia y la policía.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso a las sirenas de los vehículos, ni al revuelo que en unos segundos se había montado a su alrededor; solo estaban conscientes el uno del otro, para ellos no existía nadie más.

Él no podía dejar de pensar en que por un momento la había perdido, pero ahí estaba, tan bonita y radiante. Estos pensamientos hicieron que la abrazara aun más fuerte.

-Me ahogas-susurró ella, ya que no recibía casi aire-

-Lo siento-dijo él a la vez que la soltaba de su agarre-

Se miraron unos segundos, pero siempre alguien tenía que estropear los tiernos momentos, y era algo de lo que ambos estaban seguros.

-¡Brennan!-la aludida se giró y vio a la mujer pelirroja que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, en su rostro se podía apreciar el miedo-

- Perotta, yo… la verdad es que no se…-comenzó a decir Brennan-

-No importa, primero que te vea un médico, ¿os encontráis ambos bien?-preguntó mientras les inspeccionaba con la mirada-

-Yo estoy bien, ¿y tu Booth?

-También, me duele un poco la espalda pero ahora me tomare un calmante-dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto-

-Tómatelo ya-ordeno Perotta- yo me llevare a Brennan, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas-

Booth iba a protestar, pero al percatarse de la mirada de Perotta, prefirió callarse.

Brennan miró unos segundos a él hombre a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa se despidió, él la vio alejarse junto con Perotta, después la llamaría.

Suspiró amargamente, no le apetecía dejarla sola, no quería volverse a separar de ella ni un segundo.

Y por una vez él, Seeley Booth tuvo miedo.

* * *

-Entonces es de ella… ¿estás segura Brennan?

-Sí, completamente segura, tan segura como que casi me cuesta la vida, no sé cómo pudo saber que yo tenía el pendiente tan rápido-susurró conmocionada, no todos los días alguien volaba literalmente tu casa-

Perotta iba a decirle sus sospechas, sospechas que ya casi eran hechos; pero decidió callarse y dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso un poco más.

-¿Dónde te quedarás?

Con esa pregunta Brennan se dio realmente cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Había perdido su casa, sus cosas, todo aquello por lo que había luchado.

Y por poco no había perdido la vida.

-No lo sé-no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar lo frágil que parecía su voz- realmente no lo sé…

-Tengo entendido que tienes familia en Japón, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero…

-Pues ya esta, ahora mismo llamo al aeropuerto y mañana a primera hora tendrás un bonito avión esperándote-concluyo Perotta-

-Pe…Per…Pe…Pero-tartamudeó Brennan- No puedo irme hace mucho que no veo a mi familia y…

-Oh la familia es la familia te querrán siempre, es bastante bonito-susurró lo ultimo con voz apenada-

-No lo veo…

-Oh lo veras, no te preocupes, serán unos días, estas allí te despejas de los acontecimientos traumatizantes, ¡ah! y te compras ropita mona.

¿Ropita mona? pensó, ¡ah sí! había perdido su "ropita mona", y sabía que discutir con Perotta era imposible.

-Bueno me voy ahora llegará Andrew con un coche y te dejará en el hotel cercano al aeropuerto.-anunció la pelirroja a la vez que se ponía su chaqueta marrón-

-Rebeca.

Perotta se giró y miro a la mujer que estaba ante sus ojos, era fuerte y decidida, pero en ese momento le recordaba a un conejito asustado. Con un suspiro comenzó a explicarle a Brennan la situación.

-En estos momentos se encuentra detenida en una celda, aun no probamos nada, pero ella no ha dicho ni media palabra desde que irrumpieron en su casa, es más cuando la encontraron estaba vestida y peinada, sentada en un butacón, como esperando ese momento.

Brennan se quedo pensativa ante las palabras de Perotta, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba sola en la habitación, había oído un hasta luego, pero no lo había escuchado, y ya hacía unos minutos que la rubia se había marchado.

Fue entonces cuando dejó que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, cuando se tumbó en el suelo y se abrazó a si misma…

* * *

-¿Ella está bien?-pregunto Cam al teléfono, sus manos temblaban violentamente, Jared la abrazaba por la cintura y con los dedos de su mano izquierda hacia dibujos en la cadera de esta.

-Gracias…-susurró antes de colgar el teléfono- dice Perotta que Brennan está bien, que milagrosamente escuchó un ruido raro y decidió salir de la casa- abrazó a su novio- si le hubiera pasado algo… me habría dado un ataque.

-Tranquila, ¿te dijo algo Perotta sobre mi hermano?

-No, no me dijo nada.

Durante unos segundos Jared tuvo una mirada extraña, una mirada que Cam no pudo descifrar.

Por eso ella simplemente se dedico a abrazarle con fuerza, Cam no era una mujer que tuviera miedo fácilmente, pero en ese momento estaba aterrorizada.

* * *

-La situación se está poniendo fea.

Booth se giró hacia su amigo, el cansancio se podía reflejar en su rostro, eso y las ganas de ir a buscar a Brennan, para abrazarla y hacerle entender que no estaba sola.

-Tienes que hacer algo Hodgins, tienes que ayudarme.

Él hombre se sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo Booth pedía ayuda a alguien?

Desde nunca hasta ese mismo instante de tiempo.

-¿Vas a contárselo?

-¿Qué la he estado espiando? ¿Qué he espiado a su familia? No

-Venga ya Booth, es una mujer adulta con la cabeza bien amueblada no te pateara demasiado el trasero por ello.

El aludido negó con la cabeza las palabras de su amigo, él no le entendía.

-Qué pasa que el enamorarte te hace gilipollas.

-Hodgins…

-Eres un maldito cobarde no te das cuenta que tú tienes que dar el paso, ella está asustada, su temperamento no la sirve en estos momentos, necesita que la mimen, le den apoyo, te necesita Booth y tú pareces no querer verlo.

-¡Maldita sea claro que lo veo! No quiero presionarla-gritó Booth enfurecido-

-Tienes que presionarla a que libere ese cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que tiene en su cabeza, Ángela dice que debe estar muy mal, ha intentado contactar con ella y le ha saltado el contestador, ¿Dónde está ella ahora? Por si no lo recuerdas no tiene casa ni…

Un portazo hizo callar a Hodgins, pues Booth se había ido enfurecido.

-Espero que hagas algo inteligente.

* * *

Miró sin ganas la botella de ron que estaba sobre la mesa, era una lucha entre ella y la botella; una lucha tonta y desesperada.

Cualquiera que conociese a Temperance Brennan se asustaría a verla de esa forma; sentada en el suelo de una habitación de hotel, sólo con una camiseta de mangas cortas que le estaba más que grande y unas braguitas azul marino con líneas blancas, si hubiese estado sobria hasta se habría avergonzado.

Pero no lo estaba.

Después de llorar amargamente había intentado hacer lo que casi todo el mundo hace para olvidar, beber.

Parecía dar resultado.

-Lamentable…soy lamentable-susurró con tristeza- no me queda nada…

Lo había perdido todo, todo aquello por lo que había luchado, ya solo quedaba una casa quemada, llena de cenizas de viejos recuerdos.

Recuerdos que solo quedarían en su mente, junto con la imagen de su casa ardiendo con ellos dentro…

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, quizás ella no habría abierto la puerta con el aspecto que tenía.

Quizás no se habría encontrado a Booth ante ella mirándola con cara de preocupación.

Quizás ella no se habría tirado literalmente a sus brazos, ni hubiera comenzado a apretarse contra el cuerpo de él ni a besarlo.

Quizás, solo quizás.

Pero eso fue lo que paso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró apoyada contra la pared, con el pelo alborotado y los labios hinchados por los besos; con las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Booth.

Luchando por quitarle la camiseta, por quitarse la camiseta y tirarse ambos sobre la cama.

-Bren…

Ella no le dejo hablar, siguió intentando evadirse de la realidad, olvidarlo todo.

Todo menos él.

Dios sabia que ella lo había intentado, había intentado olvidarse de todo de otras formas, de no pensar en él, pero en el fondo sabia que solo él podía hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Él no sabía qué hacer, demasiadas sensaciones le inundaban.

Sintió como Brennan se apretaba contra su pelvis, esto le hizo tragar saliva fuertemente.

Demasiadas cosas se le pegaban al cuerpo.

Tenía que pararla, él se moría de ganas por hacerle el amor, pero cuando ella estuviese sobria y en sus cabales.

Pero la carne le podía, eso y la abstinencia que llevaba desde hacía un tiempo.

Ella movió sus caderas sensualmente para apretarse contra el bulto que se marcaba en los pantalones de él, y su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor cuando le escuchó jadear. Con lentitud dirigió sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón, ni siquiera se lo pensó, lo desató y desabrochó el botón del pantalón, metió la mano en su interior y acarició la carne caliente con sus dedos.

Booth jadeó, la cosa se le estaba yendo de las manos…

* * *

¿ha que es para quedar con ganas?

pues, aquellos que quieran hacer chantaje emocional que comente, pidiendo mas, se lo pasaré a la autora y cuando sepa que nos esta matando del corazón actualizará...

jajaja

bueno les dejo

vale

besitos


	18. 18 Huir siempre es la mejor solución

Hola, bueno les traigo otro capítulo, la autora había actualizado hace días pero no me puse a adaptar hasta hoy, esperaba que ella actualizar de nuevo pero como no lo hizo y sé que estas impacientes por leer pues aquí le traigo...

Leer y disfrutad como yo he hecho...

* * *

**- Huir siempre es la "mejor" solución -**

Definitivamente estaba en un aprieto, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía aprovecharse de ella, porque hacerle el amor cuando ella estaba borracha sería aprovecharse.

Y él no era así.

-Bren… nan-susurró él entrecortadamente pues ella estaba acariciándole lentamente su anatomía, realizando unos pequeños y lentos círculos en este, y consiguiendo que él se endureciera aun más.

-Para…-dijo en un suspiro-

-No…-le contestó ella a tan solo unos milímetros de sus labios-

Su aliento olía a alcohol, pero ella olía a excitación femenina, a sexo.

Y él quería seguir oliéndola entera, de arriba abajo, pasando por sus hermosas piernas lamiéndolas, subiendo lentamente…

-¡Basta!-con un rápido movimiento atrapó a la mujer entre su cuerpo y la cama.

Ella sensualmente apretó su cadera contra la de él.

-No Brennan, ahora no, aquí no, así no.

-Eres un aguafis, aguacie, da igual, como sea-gritó ella enfadada-

Booth se levantó, se puso bien el pantalón y le tendió una mano a la mujer.

-Vamos.

Ella dudó unos instantes si aceptar, pero finalmente le tomó la mano y dejó que él tirase de ella para levantarla de la cama. También se dejó llevar por la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño, donde él con cuidado recogió su pelo en una coleta mal hecha y abrió el grifo de agua fría.

-Lávate la cara-le ordenó-

Ella solo le miró con pena antes de tomar agua con sus manos y mojarse la cara, esto lo repitió varias veces hasta que escuchó la voz de él diciéndole que ya era suficiente.

Después Booth volvió a tomarla de la mano y la llevó al centro de la habitación, le sacó la camiseta que estaba un poco mojada e intentó no fijarse demasiado en sus pechos desnudos; se quitó el su camisa y se la puso a ella abotonando lentamente cada uno de los botones, memorizando cada trozo de su piel.

-Métete en la cama.

Ella iba a protestar pero al ver la mirada autoritaria de él supo que debía callar y obedecer; con lentitud se metió en la cama y esperó hasta que él se tumbo a su lado, después de eso ella le abrazó y, sintiéndose más protegida que nunca, se durmió.

* * *

-No te preocupes Ángela, seguro que consigues algo por un buen precio.

-Tranquila, si hace falta yo te ayudo a pagarlo como regalo de bodas-argumentó Brennan sabiendo que se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso, pero por Ángela haría cualquier cosa.

-Venga hasta luego.

Brennan cortó la llamada, su amiga le había mostrado su preocupación por lo ocurrido, y también le había contado el problema que tenía con la boda, no encontraba un lugar donde celebrar la ceremonia.

Con disimulo sacó un espejito de su bolso y se miró el cuello en ese momento tapado con un pañuelo burdeos, tenía una… no, más de una marca rojiza en su cuello, todas ellas chupetones de su encuentro amoroso con Booth; al que había dado plantón esa misma mañana al escaparse de la habitación donde habían dormido juntos y…casi hecho el amor.

Solo el recordar sus besos, sus caricias, su lujuria, la hacían excitarse.

-No lo consigo comprender.

Había optado por ignorar las constantes llamadas que Booth le hacía, llevaba horas llamándola, pero ella había decidido ignorarle, necesitaba pensar las cosas en frio, sin cuerpos medio desnudos de por medio.

-¿Quiere algo de beber señorita?-le pregunto una azafata amablemente-

-No muchas gracias.

Miró su reloj la parte más larga del vuelo la había hecho ya, solo faltaban un par de horas, pero estaba muy cansada, así que cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse.

* * *

Estaba enfadado.

Enfadado era poco decir, estaba furioso, ultrajado, inmensamente mosqueado.

¿Cómo una terca mujer como ella podía enfadarle tanto?

Definitivamente tendría que haberle hecho el amor la noche anterior, así ella no habría huido, pues estaría demasiado cansada para mover un solo músculo.

Pero sabía hacia donde iba, y él tenía un permiso de vuelo del F.B.I que usaría egoístamente para ir a california a por ella.

Brennan no se escaparía tan fácilmente, él no lo permitiría.

Marcó con rapidez un número en su teléfono y esperó a que contestaran.

-Perotta me llevo la avioneta; no, no voy a hacer ninguna locura-colgó, no tenía ganas de seguir dándole explicaciones a su superiora y sabia que eso le supondría una pelea con ella cuando se vieran las caras.

Arrancó el coche y se dirigió al aeropuerto a toda velocidad.

* * *

-Estúpido Seeley. Eres un insensato-gritó Perotta a su teléfono móvil a sabiendas de que la otra persona no la escucharía.

Pero en cambio todo el departamento de policía si la escuchó.

-Tranquilízate jefa-dijo Andrew- sabes que es un idiota.

-Cuando le encuentre le quitaré la placa, lo juro-susurró ella mientras revolvía con nerviosismo un mechón pelirrojo de su cabeza.

Andrew se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos, nunca se había fijado en lo hermosa que realmente era su jefa; jamás se había para a pensar en esos ojos, ni en esa melena rubia.

Parpadeó confundido, ¿desde cuándo él admiraba esas cosas de Perotta?

Nunca.

Y eso le asustó.

-Andrew quiero que interrogues de nuevo a la señorita Parker.

El hombre suspiró, las últimas tres veces no habían obtenido nada de esa víbora –como él la llamaba- y dudaba conseguir algo a la cuarta. Pero no quería causarle otro cabreo ya tenía bastante.

-Está bien, veamos que nos cuenta esa zorra-susurró a la vez que sacaba de un cigarro y se lo llevaba a los labios-

* * *

Rebeca se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Andrew en su cuello, estaba aterrada y no era para menos, había traicionado a todo su departamento, a toda la comisaria.

Pero eso era lo de menos para ella; no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría él cuando se enterase que había fallado, que la habían descubierto.

La mataría; eso es lo que la hacía temblar no el hecho de que fueran a meterla en la cárcel, si ella sabría que estaría allí segura se metería de inmediato y tiraría la llave bien lejos.

Pero fuese donde fuese él la encontraría y la mataría, no con sus propias manos claro.

-Dime para quien trabajas –repitió el hombre-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y mantuvo los labios fuertemente apretados.

Andrew resopló, a pesar de lo ocurrido no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir pena por ella; ¿a quién no le daría pena verla así? Tenía el cabello rubio totalmente enredado, el maquillaje corrido, y la ropa echa una pena llena de lamparones.

-¿No piensas hablar?-le preguntó él antes de apagar su ya gastado cigarrillo-

Ella no pronunció palabra.

-Muy bien, nena te recuerdo que estamos en Estados Unidos y no somos famosos por ser amables con los asesinos, violadores, ladrones y otros insectos como tú.

Ella ni se inmuto, mantuvo ese semblante serio.

-Muy bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo ya lo harás con alguien más…por la cuenta que te trae.

Y salió de la habitación de interrogatorios pegando un portazo que hizo que Rebeca se sobresaltara notablemente.

* * *

Señores pasajeros en unos instantes aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de California, les rogamos que se abrochen los cinturones y esperamos que hayan tenido un vuelo agradable.

Brennan suspiró cansada, los aviones la agotaban, pero gracias a dios el viaje se le había hecho más corto que de costumbre.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde salió del aeropuerto con su equipaje de mano; miró a ambos lados de la entrada del aeropuerto nadie había ido a recibirla, lo más seguro es que estuviesen ocupados en el templo.

-Tendré que ir en taxi-susurró con resignación-

Pero justamente cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de uno de los taxis que se encontraban en la parada sintió un tirón de su brazo, alejándola de la puerta.

-Que demon…

Sonrió de felicidad por primera vez en horas.

-Hola hermanita.

- Russ-dijo ella a la vez que abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza, pero ya no era él el que tenía que ponerse de puntillas para abrazarla, ahora era ella.

Su pequeño hermanito ya no era tan pequeño, nunca se había parado a pensarlo.

-Pensé que no vendrías a buscarme.

-Y casi no lo hago, estaba trabajando pero mi jefa me dejo salir antes.

-Recuérdame que se lo agradezca.

Ambos caminaron durante un par de minutos en silencio hacia el coche de Russ.

-Sube-dijo él a la vez que abría las puertas.

-Pensé que seguías usando el coche de mama.-dijo ella asombrada al ver como él abría un Honda civic.

-Afortunadamente el dinero que gano fue suficiente para comprarme esta baratija-dijo en broma-

El resto del camino ninguno habló demasiado, y Brennan agradeció internamente el silencio de su hermano, quería sentirse tranquila y segura.

Ya mañana se preocuparía por lo ocurrido y por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

-Está detenida señor y la mujer fuera del país-susurró una mujer de cabello rubio por la cintura y ojos marrones, temblaba violentamente y eso se hacía notar en su voz.

Estaba muy asustada.

Afortunadamente para ella fue rápido.

No notó el balazo que le dieron en la cabeza matándola instantáneamente.

-Espero que esto enseñe al resto a hacer bien las cosas-susurró una voz masculina-

La escena era bastante macabra, los presentes se encontraban en una habitación extremadamente grande había una gran mesa redonda alrededor de la cual había muchas sillas y en todas ellas había sentada una persona.

Ninguno de los presentes se sobresaltó al ver a la muchacha caer al suelo, ni siquiera se inmutaron.

-Taffet-susurró la misma voz-

-¿Si?-contestó otra perteneciente a una mujer.

-Espero que tu no me falles-dijo el hombre haciendo notar el tono de amenaza que había en sus palabras.

-No lo hare mi señor Sullivan.

* * *

-Señora ha llegado el informe de la bomba.

La pelirroja se dio rápidamente la vuelta y le arrancó literalmente de las manos el papel que portaba.

Con rapidez leyó por encima el documento, y cuando llevaba ya unas cuantas líneas sintió como la sangre se le helaba.

-¿Estáis seguros de esto?-preguntó la mujer-

-Así es, la bomba no estaba puesta para matarla en principio, no era lo suficientemente potente, el problema es que al colocarla donde la colocaron hicieron que la casa se viniese a bajo.

-Muchas gracias, sigan con la investigación, si averiguan algo háganmelo saber inmediatamente.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Pero Perotta ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pues estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Si lo que ponía en el informe era cierto, entonces había sido un intento de secuestro.

-Pretendían llevársela…El caso es ¿Por qué?

Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en el expediente de Temperance Brennan intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, aunque tenía claro que estudiar toda la vida de esa mujer le llevaría unas cuantas horas…

* * *

-¡Hija!

Brennan sonrió a su madre, nunca había estado tan feliz de volver a casa.

-Mama, te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña-dijo su madre- pensé que me moría cuando me dijiste lo de tu casa, estuvieron a punto de matarte cariño.

-Pero no lo consiguieron-puntualizó su hermano.

-Dejadlo ya-pidió ella- ¿y el abuelo Hank?

-Dentro, le dieron de nuevo problemas sus piernas-dijo con preocupación su madre.

Todos entraron en la casa, pero el abuelo estaba dormido así que Brennan decidió subir a su habitación para darse un baño.

Nada más entrar los recuerdos la invadieron.

Todo seguía igual, los libros, las fotos, su ropa…

Indecisa abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, estaba vacío tal y como ella esperaba, con mucho cuidado levantó el fondo falso y sacó un sobre que había visto días mejores.

Estaba amarillento y arrugado, además de que una de las esquinas ya ni existía; pero el contenido de adentro está en perfectas condiciones.

Una foto de un muchacho.

Un pequeño trozo de papel.

Una carta jamás enviada.

Sueños de una tonta adolescente que ya ni existía.

-Ironías de la vida, ayer estuve a punto de acostarme con él…¿Quién me lo iba a decir hace unos años?

Guardó todo de nuevo en el fondo secreto del cajón y cogió las dos toallas que su madre le había dejado sobre la cama.

Necesitaba una buena ducha.

* * *

ya veis aquí Brennan tiene a su mama y al abuelo Hank (suena tan bien abuelo Hank jajajaja), creo que la autora esta basándose mucho en HH dio siempre case, case, caasee se acostan pero nada jajajaj pero HH es un poco peor él no nos regalas ni los case... jajaja

bueno ahora les hago un pedido, por los datos este fic tiene 96 comentarios y voy a hacer un acuerdo con la autora, si llegamos al 110 comentarios ella actualizará... puede que les parezca demasiado ¿no? pero si cuanto que este fic tiene a 17 favoritos creo que llegamos de sobra ¿no? ... bueno son vosotras que decidís si quieres saber que hará- nuestras recen muerta y resucitada aquí- Taffet a Brennan MMM... y que hará Booth cuando encuentre a Brennan después de esta inoportuna escapada MMMM...

nos vemos chicas

besitos

bye


	19. 19 hay mejores cosas q hacer con la boca

hola, si por fin actualizo es fic... debí haber hecho antes pero esperaba que la autora me dijera una cosa que sabres cuando lean este capitulo, no hecho es que no quería meter cultura japonesa aquí pero tendré que hacerlo, no va a ser demasiado se los prometo. y cualquira duda me avisas como la duda de donde estaba yendo booth y brennan- brennan embarco hacia california y booth también, solo que cuando lo adapté no me di cuenta que decía tokio por algún sitio ¿ perdón? lo he arreglado ¿ok?

espero que les guste y que me digan si cambio el fic de sitio ya que hay escenas caliente aquí... muy caliente- y que no se si se repetirán o si solo fue para dar picante ¿ok?

que disfrutes yo yo lo hice.

* * *

**- hay mejores cosas que hacer con la boca-**

Suspiró de puro placer al sumergirse en la ancha bañera.

Adoraba esa bañera, por mucho que creciera seguía entrando en ella sin problemas; por un segundo se imaginó si Booth entraría en ella, seguramente tendría que doblar las rodillas para poder tumbarse…

Agitó salvajemente su cabeza negando. No quería pensar en él.

Se escurrió hasta que el agua le llegó bajo la nariz y entonces sopló haciendo burbujas.

Aún sin quererlo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza, ella y una botella, Booth sin camisa…

Sintió su cara enrojecer al rememorar con detalle todo lo que había hecho.

Y aun así él no se había aprovechado. La próxima vez que se vieran aclararían las cosas; intentaría enfrentarse a él y no temblar.

Difícil pero no imposible.

Estuvo veinte minutos más dentro de la bañera antes de salir y comenzar a vestirse; optó por ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta de cuello vuelto de color crema.

Se recogió el cabello en un moño mal hecho y salió de su habitación con tranquilidad, se sentía serena en su casa, en su hogar…

Después de todo ya no tenía otro.

Sintió como de nuevo las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, algo que se había convertido en rutinario para ella; pero apretó fuertemente los puños y respiro profundamente para poder mostrar segundos después una hermosa sonrisa, falsa pero hermosa.

-¿Ya estas cómoda hija?

-Sí, ¿está la cena hecha?-preguntó, ciertamente tenía mucha hambre.

-No, aún es muy temprano iba a comenzarla dentro de un rato, pero si tienes hambre puedes comerte algo del frigorífico.

-Está bien.

Christine miró preocupada a su hija, estaba más delgada y parecía como si fuese a caerse de un momento a otro, realmente estaba mal.

Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre de la pequeña casa, Christine se sobresaltó, no esperaba visitas.

-Algo de comer…-susurró Brennan prácticamente metida en el frigorífico rebuscando como una loca algo de chocolate, si eso de algo de comida era para despistar a su familia y llevarse una tableta de chocolate-

El problema es que no encontró ninguna.

-¿A quién tengo que matar por una tableta de chocolate?-susurró mosqueada por ver que no cumpliría su capricho-

-Espero que a mí no.

Al escuchar esa voz su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, se sobresaltó y consiguió darse un golpe con una de las esquinas del frigorífico.

-¡Mierda!

Booth suspiró y se acercó a ella, con cuidado la alejó del frigorífico, pues parecía que se había quedado en estado de shock, y lo cerró; después miró si la mujer se había hecho daño al golpearse.

-Parece que no te has hecho nada, eres muy torpe-dijo él revolviéndole el pelo por si encontraba algo de sangre o un chichón-

Ella no dijo nada, siguió mirándole sin creérselo.

Él miró hacia la puerta, y asegurándose de que no había nadie fuera, se inclinó sobre ella agarrándola de la cintura y juntando sus labios.

La idea de Brennan sobre hablar las cosas había desaparecido de su cabeza siendo sustituido por una vocecita de quinceañera.

-Volvió por nosotras, lo amo; venga llévatelo a un hotel y a disfrutar lo que no hicisteis ayer, que yo también tengo derecho ¿sabes?

Brennan iba a decirle algo a Booth, pero sus labios no respondían, se movían solos sobre los de él, luego fue su lengua que rozó los labios varoniles; y finalmente sus manos que bajaron hasta apretar el trasero del hombre.

Su cuerpo no la hacía caso, o quizás era que ella no se esforzaba para conseguirlo.

Algo le decía que era esto último.

Él se separo de sus labios, pero no de su cuerpo, y la miró duramente.

-Ni se te ocurra volverte a ir como esta mañana, si no la próxima vez no te besare como saludo, sino que te encerrare en mi habitación atada a mi cama.

Brennan no sabía que decir…

La primera opción era llamarle hombre de cromañón, machista, imbécil, etc.

La segunda simplemente decirle que por ella como si lo hacía ahora mismo.

Estaba tentada en decirle la segunda e intentar liberarse del estrés que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo instante.

Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Brennan cariño no me dijiste que trabajabas con Booth.

Ella se sobresaltó al ver a su madre en la cocina, pero Booth no la soltó, y eso hizo que ella se mosqueara, no le gustaban esos intentos de muestra de posesión delante de la gente.

-Suéltame-susurró ella-

Él, para la sorpresa de ella, lo hizo sin rechistar.

-No lo creí importante.

-Oh vamos hija, ese comentario es muy feo-la regañó-

Brennan se sintió de nuevo con quince años al escuchar a su madre.

-Repito, no lo creí importante.

En ese momento entró Sota en la cocina y miró con interés a Booth.

-Me suenas…-susurró- Soy Russ Brennan -dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Seeley Booth-contestó él apretándole la mano-

En ese momento Sota comenzó a mostrar una enorme sonrisa, de esas que los niños pequeños malvados ponen cuando van a hacer algo malo.

-No me digas que tú eres ese Booth.

Brennan al escuchar esa frase sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbaba.

-Russ -advirtió a su hermano con una voz oscura y lúgubre.

La madre de ambos solo atinó a sonreír cuando vio a su hijo comenzar a sudar al recibir miradas odiosas de su hermana. Esas situaciones la rejuvenecían.

-Está bien, no he dicho nada-susurró el marchándose de la cocina-

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó un confundido Booth-

-Nada.

Brennan solo entonces tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Booth suspiró, ella no entendía nada.

-No mejor aún, ¿por qué no te vas?

Brennan dejó que las palabras salieran como un veneno de sus labios, esa era su intención que él se mosqueara y la dejase tranquila.

-Temperance Brennan-exclamó su madre-

Ella le dirigió una rápida mirada a su madre, pidiéndole que no se metiese en medio.

-Estoy harta de esa indiferencia tuya, eres con todo el mundo igual-comenzó a decir la señora de la casa-

Booth apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

-Me acosa, él me acosa; es un acosador-replicó ella con un deje infantil.

-No me puedo creer que con tu edad sigas siendo tan infantil Brennan, yo no te eduqué de esta forma.

Brennan deseó que la tierra se la tragase, ¿Por qué todo le ocurría a ella?

La conversación se hizo eterna, o al menos así lo sintió ella; su madre no dejo de bronquearla por un buen rato, y cuando terminó un horrible dolor de cabeza hizo su aparición en la ella.

Booth por el contrario a mitad de la bronca se fue al salón y encendió el televisor, como si llevara toda la vida en esa casa.

Brennan le miró con mala cara al pasar por su lado, si las miradas matasen Booth estaría en el suelo sangrando.

Bueno no, mejor magullado, eso de sangrando a Brennan no le traía buenos recuerdos.

-No piensas cambiar la cara, ¿verdad?

-No, no entiendo que haces aquí…

-Eres muy lenta Brennan.

-Y tú muy idiota; realmente no te entiendo, no comprendo porque me golpeas para luego tenderme la mano, porque intentas besarme y después decir que fue un error.

-Yo nunca me he arrepentido de besarte.

-Ni yo.

El sonrió de medio lado, no se esperaba eso.

Ella solo supo sonrojarse.

-Es algo irreal que ya estés aquí, que mi madre te haya abierto la puerta y que yo te permita seguir en mi casa.

-En casa de tu madre, no lo olvides.

Ella bufó.

-Estoy loco por ti.

Brennan sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, ¿él acababa de decir que estaba loco por ella?

Tenía que ser una broma

-¿Có…cómo?

-Lo que has escuchado, así que ¿saldrás esta noche conmigo?

-Eres bastante creído, no, no saldré contigo-dijo ella furiosa, la medio declaración de él no la había impresionado ni un poco.

Booth suspiró, Brennan era muy tozuda; y él demasiado lento para algunas cosas.

-Saldrás conmigo.

-No.

* * *

Perotta suspiró cansada, no había encontrado nada importante en el expediente de Brennan, y eso que llevaba ya la mitad revisado.

Al principio había pensado que quizás en algún momento de su vida había tenido algún problema ella o su familia, pero nada, ni robos en su casa. Lo único la muerte de su padre, pero no había sido debido a algo relacionado con la familia, había sido trabajando.

-Estoy en un punto muerto… tengo que hacer que ella hable-susurró cansada-

Pero sabía que Rebeca no hablaría, esa mujer era un zorra calculadora y fría; pero aun así algo le decía que estaba aterrada, de todas formas no habían conseguido hacerla hablar prometiéndola seguridad y una estancia medio agradable en la cárcel.

Decidió de todas formas intentar hablar de nuevo con ella, por ello se dirigió con paso decidido hasta el calabozo, una vez dentro pidió a los guardias que se encontraban allí que salieran del lugar que quería hablar a solas con Parker.

-Vaya, ya te dieron la comida ¿no? Yo que tu tendría cuidado Brennan es bastante querida por aquí, no te envenenan la comida por que no quieren rebajarse a tu nivel, pero yo no me fiaría tampoco demasiado.

Rebeca ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la bandeja que tenía sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba sentada en una vieja cama; el plato de comida estaba prácticamente lleno, ella simplemente jugaba con el pan haciéndole hendiduras con sus uñas.

-No piensas hablar, lo sé; supongo que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza-susurró la rubia-

-No quiero más-dijo Rebeca, lentamente se levantó y pasó la bandeja por debajo de las rejas en un hueco que había especialmente para ello; lo único que había tocado era el pan lo demás no.

-¿Me has visto cara de chacha?-le preguntó al ver como la morena seguía mirándola como esperando que lo cogiera-

Rebeca no respondió nada, siguió mirando a la pelirroja con cara de agotamiento, y tras un rato medio sonrió al ver como esta se agachaba a coger la comida-

Perotta se giró mosqueada le llevaría la bandeja a quien tuviera que hacerlo, pero nada más. Justamente cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación noto algo extraño en el pan.

Rebeca había escrito en él.

Shikon no Tama.

No entendió lo que significaba hasta horas después…

* * *

Se levantó bien entrada la mañana; el sol hacía rato que había salido y podía escuchar el piar de los pajarillos que tenían sus nidos en el tejado de su casa.

Adoraba ese lugar.

En ese instante no podía recordar por que se había ido, realmente nunca tuvo una razón de peso para irse.

-Esto es perfecto-susurró intentando olvidar todo aquello anterior a la noche de ayer-

Olvidar quien era, donde había vivido durante un tiempo, el lugar donde trabajaba, incluso a sus amigos.

Y por supuesto al hombre de ojos castaños.

Pero sabía que no podía, y sentía en su interior que o hacía algo pronto…

O acabaría en su cama; y no precisamente para dormir.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

¿Por qué no podía ser ella como el resto de mujeres?

No, ella lo único que tenía era sangre, disparos, asesinatos.

-Supongo que esto es lo que elegí-dijo lentamente-

Aunque cada vez le gustaba menos.

Con lentitud se levantó de la cama, gracias a Dios Booth no se había quedado en su casa, aunque su madre lo había intentado por todos los medios.

Y luego estaba su hermano… se moriría de vergüenza si Booth descubría que ella se llevo años colada por él.

-No quiero que se ría de mí.

-¿Quién?

Brennan se sobresaltó al ver a su madre en su habitación, no se había dado cuenta que había entrado.

-Nada mama, cosas mías.

-Me dijo Booth que te vistieras con algo bonito, que te iba a llevar a comer por ahí.

Brennan tomó aire y lo soltó con lentitud.

-Agradéceselo de mi parte, pero dile que no iré a ningún lugar con él.

Dio la espalda a su madre para no ver la cara de esta; pero a pesar de ello su madre mostró su descontento por la actitud de su hija mayor.

-Brennan basta de niñerías.

-No sé de qué me hablas mamá.

-Por dios se os ve en la cara, no había visto tanta tensión sexual nunca.

El rostro de Brennan se puso de todas las tonalidades posibles de rojo.

-¡Mamá!

-Brennan cariño una no es tonta, ¿o te piensas que a ti te trajo la cigüeña?

-Ya sé que no, pero no quiero tener nada con Booth.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada que expresaba claramente una palabra.

Mentirosa.

-Está bien; es un mujeriego empedernido no quiero tener una relación con un hombre así-dijo finalmente Brennan a la vez que abría el armario y buscaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera.

-Cariño no dudo que Booth, como la mayoría de hombres, haya tenido su época… desenfrenada, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga intenciones serias contigo.

-Mamá le conozco.

-Mentirosa no le conoces ni pretendes hacerlo, si le conocieras no dirías eso de que te quiere para pasar el rato.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Lo has dejado en el aire, y no me lo niegues-le advirtió duramente.

-Soy mayorcita no necesito consejos mamá.

Brennan vio como su madre suspiraba y la miraba con tristeza.

-Hay que aprovechar la vida cariño, no dejar pasar los trenes; y el que tú estás dejando pasar es uno de los buenos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-le preguntó confundida-

-Un hombre solo persigue a una mujer haciendo no sé cuantos mil kilómetros cuando quiere algo serio con ella, piensa en ello Brennan.

Y se fue dejándola totalmente sola.

-Algo serio…-susurró confundida; quizás era hora de pasar a la acción de verdad, ser ella misma dejar las cosas claras entre ambos.

Sí, eso haría.

Al final si necesitaba los consejos de su madre, se sentía bipolar con sus cambios de actitud.

Pero primero se arreglaría; algo le decía que iba a tener un día movidito.

Que acertada estaba…

* * *

-Gracias señora Christine, hasta luego.

Booth suspiró tras colgar el teléfono, Brennan no quería salir ni saber nada de él.

Eso le mosqueaba.

-No entiendo a esta mujer-susurró mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, acababa de ducharse y en ese momento estaba desnudo solo con una toalla que le rodeaba la cadera.

Una minúscula toalla.

Quizás fue el destino, o la mala suerte.

Según como se mire; pero el timbre sonó.

Con un gruñido se ajustó la toalla a la cadera y abrió la puerta preguntándose porque no tenía mirilla.

Ahí estaba ella, sonrojada al verle medio desnudo.

-Bren… Brennan -susurró él mirándola impresionado, estaba hermosa con el cabello cayéndole con gracia por los hombros, además que la camisa celeste acentuaba su pecho y los vaqueros se le ajustaban deliciosamente a su figura.

-Yo…esto creo que llego en mal momento ¿verdad?, esperare en la entra...

No pudo seguir hablando pues él tiro de ella hacia sí y cerró la puerta.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, como pidiéndose permiso el uno al otro, pero solo fue eso unos segundos…

Brennan gimió al sentir los labios suaves de Booth sobre los suyos, y como la lengua de él trazaba pequeñas líneas sobre sus labios, pidiéndole que los abriese; ella no se negó y ambos gimieron al rozar delicadamente sus lenguas. Pequeñas descargas sacudieron el cuerpo de ella cuando él pegó sus caderas y dejo que notara su erección.

Brennan creyó que de un momento a otro se desmallaría, el olía endiabladamente bien y eso la aturdía. Sintiéndose totalmente engullida por el deseo se aferró a sus hombros arañándole ligeramente con las uñas y provocando un gemido a él.

-Brennan…-susurró con la voz ronca- pórtate bien.

No supo cómo ni por qué pero su voz sonó sensual y necesitada.

-Me parece que no quiero portarme… bien.

Escuchó a Booth gruñir y sintió como la alzó fácilmente, un segundo después estaba tumbada en la cama mientras él le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa poco a poco, como intentando memorizar cada centímetro de su piel; a ella eso le desesperaba, quería que la desnudara ya; no quería pensar solo sentir…

-Boo…-no pudo terminar su nombre, él acababa de quitarle el sujetador dejando sus pechos expuestos; Booth sonrió sensualmente cuando tomo entre sus dedos un pezón rosado y lo apretó consiguiendo sacar un gemido de placer de la ella.

Brennan se sentía mareada, la sensación era abrumadora, se trataba de un calor que ascendía por su cuerpo con rapidez, con la misma rapidez con la que él captó con los labios el otro pezón consiguiendo hacerla gemir de nuevo.

Quería tocarle pero no podía, sentía sus brazos pesados y las corrientes que le pasaban por la espalda no ayudaban.

Booth estaba sudando, su toalla había desaparecido aunque parecía que Brennan no se había dado cuenta; él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa y entrar de una embestida en ella.

-Demonios-susurró él al sentir una mano que le acariciaba lentamente de arriba abajo, ¿Cuándo la mano de ella se había movido?

-Si no dejas de hacer eso…

-¿Qué me harás?-dijo ella con la respiración agitada-

-Juro por dios que te quitare los pantalones y me enterrare en ti-respondió con una voz ronca-

Ella sonrió perversamente, se sentía poderosa.

-Estoy deseándolo-le susurro al oído y acto seguido aumento el ritmo de su mano arrancándole un gemido a él-

Comenzaron un juego tremendamente excitante, averiguar cuál de los dos conseguía arrancarle más gemidos al otro; él apretaba los pezones de ella, ella se frotaba contra el miembro de él, ambos gemían, volvían a empezar intentando idear algo que dejara al otro sin aliento.

-Basta…-susurró Booth, el juego comenzaba a írseles de las manos-

-Eso quiere decir que yo gané-dijo ella con la respiración agitada-

Booth sonrió arrogantemente, eso es lo que ella creía.

Con rapidez le quitó los pantalones a la morena e intento no reírse al ver las braguitas de corazones y gatitos.

Pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara sonrojada de ella, mucho más que hacía unos segundos.

-Es de cuando era más joven, aun no fui a comprarme ropa-dijo ella sintiendo su garganta muy seca al contrario que su cuerpo el cual estaba recubierto por una fina capa de sudor-

-Me encantan-le dijo él mientras tiraba de las braguitas hacia abajo, deslizándolas lentamente por las piernas de la mujer-

Booth sonrió abiertamente al escuchar como la respiración de ella se agitaba, y como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Aprovechándose de ello comenzó a besarla desde las pantorrillas hasta la cadera, mordisqueando, chupando, lamiendo…

-bo…booth-ella era incapaz de hablar-

La miró, y suspiró él tampoco aguantaba más la necesitaba ya, en otro momento le haría sufrir y suplicar ahora no era el momento apropiado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cogerla por las caderas para acomodarla hacia él, ella estiró los brazos y se abrazó a su cuello, puso sus labios sobre la oreja de él y comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo. Booth gruñó al sentir un delicioso escalofrío recorrerle la columna de arriba abajo; esa mujer le estaba enloqueciendo, a la vez que le mordisqueaba y lamía la oreja lanzaba pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

Sentía como su cordura desaparecía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tiró de ella hasta tener las caderas de ambos juntas, la beso con fuerza consiguiendo que ella soltase un gemido, y con rapidez se introdujo en su interior.

Ambos gimieron.

Siguieron besándose con fervor mientras él la embestía, primero lentamente pero tras unos segundos que para ellos supuso una eternidad, comenzó a ir más rápido.

Brennan gemía cada vez más, sentía que iba a perder la cabeza y de repente una extraña sensación la invadió, era un cosquilleo que subía desde su estomago hasta su cabeza, su respiración se hizo más rápida, y entonces ocurrió una explosión de sensaciones inexplicables no supo cuanto tiempo duró, sentía sus piernas adormecidas y pesadas.

Booth sonrió arrogantemente cuando sintió el orgasmo de la mujer, pero gruñó al notar como los músculos de ella se contraían apretándole. Eso fue demasiado y con un gruñido la besó mientras una fuerte sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se quedo sobre Brennan con cuidado de no aplastarla mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Sabía que ahora le tocaría hablar sobre ello.

La inseguridad se hizo presente.

* * *

-Esto es una estupidez Perotta

La mujer de ojos azulados le miró con mala cara, ¿por qué ese idiota seguía desobedeciendo sus órdenes y cuestionándolas?

-A lo que tú llamas estupidez yo lo llamo orden-dijo ella enfadada-

-Está bien pero no te mosquees-dijo el hombre suspirando-

Siguieron mirando varios libros de cultura japonesa, ya habían buscado en internet pero no había descubierto gran cosa.

Solo que la Shikon no Tama era una joya perteneciente al pueblo japonés y que varias leyendas hablaban sobre ella.

Ahora estaban buscando las leyendas.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-No, sigue buscando Andrew te estoy vigilando-le advirtió-

Andrew bufó y siguió pasando las hojas del libro aburrido, cuando de repente vio algo extraño en una de las páginas.

-Mira Perotta.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y miró lo que el hombre le señalaba, un pequeño párrafo junto con un dibujo de la supuesta joya, una simple esfera rosada y brillante; en el párrafo hablaba que la esfera databa de la época del Sengoku y que se creía que tenía poderes mágicos y concedía a su dueño un deseo.

Siguió leyendo y cuando terminó el párrafo miró a Andrew con una expresión indescifrable.

-Genial nos enfrentamos a otro loco que tiene pajaritos en la cabeza-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y tomaba su móvil-

-¿A quién llamas?-preguntó él-

Ella levantó una mano como señal de que se callase.

-Quiero que la vigilancia en la celda de Rebeca Parker aumente, no la dejen sola en ningún momento; mañana la transportaremos a una celda de máxima seguridad.

Andrew entonces lo comprendió todo.

* * *

¿entendiste mis dudas de que hacer para no entrar en cultura japonesa o mas bien en el manga de inuyasha? la shikon es del anime y me salio raro ponerla aquí, pero la autora no me dijo muy bien que iba a hacer y cambiar el nombre me llevaría a buscar escapatorias que después no podría lidar... así que tomad la shikon como el diamante cor de rosa que siempre desaparece en las películas de la pantera cor de rosa ¿ok?

bye

besos


End file.
